Worth the Price
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: Both Tyler and Jeremy find themselves in situations they did not expect. Both looking for an escape or at least a distraction each finds a new way to see the other. *Post 2x11*
1. Escape

Jeremy's head was spinning. Darkness surrounded him and it was quiet. He licked his dry lips and tried to think back to what had last happened. It took a moment or two to work through the fog in his mind. He remembered leaving home, telling Elena he needed some time away, listening around the corner as Elena convinced Jenna to let him go. This felt like a bad trip, the only problem was that Jeremy didn't remember taking anything. He wouldn't have, would he? Yes everything was truly messed up, but it had been for the longest time, the longest that he could remember. He'd gotten better at dealing with it. At least he thought he had. Maybe not, maybe he'd gotten nostalgic for some brightly colored pills. He was too tired to think anymore. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes again. It was easier this way.

It only lasted for so long. Eventually he woke back up. It was still the same, dark and quiet. It was only the smallest bit easier to think now. After a moment he worked to stand, finding himself in a cramped space. He felt his eyebrows knit together in slow confusion. Standing and taking two steps forward he found himself at a wall. Three steps back yielded the same result. Either side was no different. The confusion continued tightly, swirling around in a spiral. He tried again to remember. Driving, hours of driving, he remembered wanting to get to the coast. Escape had been the need driving him. It drove him further and further, on less and less sleep. Still, what was the last thing he remembered? Did it even matter?

It only occurred to him then to panic. The air caught in his chest painfully as it set in. After a second a choked gasp came out, his eyelids fluttered. Where was he? What had happened? Even a bad trip didn't end you up here, of that he was reasonably sure. The first thought was vampires, but they were usually more obvious than this. His mind immediately went to Katherine as his hand drifted up to his neck. The white bandage still clung there. It was only part of the reason he'd wanted to go. No, this didn't seem like vampires. It was something else. Another heavy question landed square on his chest, what was he going to do?

Eventually he settled in one of the back corners, wrapping his arms around his knees in an effort to make the tight space seem bigger. There was a slight whooshing sound and light invaded through a rectangle in the door. Against his better judgment, he crawled forward. A small translucent cup was set on the ledge of the door. Jeremy could see the pills silhouetted there. With one finger he pushed it back through the slot. Like he was going to willingly take pills. Biting his lips he shook his head. The light disappeared as the slot closed. He only counted it a victory for a moment. The door swung open and two men descended. One pushed him down and straddled his chest, holding him there. Jeremy might as well not even have struggled for all the good it did him. The other man crouched, yanking his jaw open and dropping the pills in. He pulled a water bottle out as Jeremy watched, slamming his lips shut. The man only chuckled before forcing his jaw open again and dumping water in. He then slapped a hand over Jeremy's mouth. He had no choice, swallowing to avoid choking.

The men left and closed the door. Something, shock perhaps, kept Jeremy unmoving. It wasn't long at all before the pills set in. Any other time he might have appreciated the high.

When Jeremy woke again the light was dim, his hands were chained to the wall. Both his vervain bracelet and his father's ring were gone. It also appeared that he'd been stripped of ninety percent of his clothes. Nothing better than coming down half naked, completely helpless. Jeremy swallowed tightly, fighting the emotion clinging to his throat. Maybe he hadn't gotten so good at dealing with this stuff after all.

Unsurprisingly Jeremy had yet to figure out what exactly was going on. Rather obviously, he'd been kidnapped, drugged, and was being held against his will. One of the remaining questions was why. Even with all the possibilities in his rather odd life, no theory that he could invent seemed remotely plausible. For a moment he wondered how long he'd been gone. He wondered when they, Elena and the others, would suspect something was wrong. Jenna, he assumed and hoped, would remain oblivious.

Two men came with drugs and Jeremy took the cup offered without a fight and tipped the contents past his lips before spitting them at the man closest. For his efforts he was punched, kicked a few times, and forced to take more pills again. As he slipped back under he thought with a slight smile that maybe it was worth it.

: : :

Tyler was torn. Torn between disbelief and the thought that he should have seen this coming. Hadn't he learned the hard way that anything to do with his father was something he did not want to be a part of? He took a moment to shake his head and lock his jaw. Still, the desire to get out of town had already been there; maybe he'd just been looking for an excuse. The tangled web that had become his life drew tighter and tighter until there was nothing but confusion and lies.

His mother's indifference that was really the best outcome, Mason's continued and now unexplained absence, and Caroline. He shook his head again. She was still in love with Matt, and Tyler knew that. Matt was his best friend and Tyler knew that too. Still, he couldn't deny that he'd begun to feel…attached to her. No one else had been there. It wasn't possible for anyone else to be there. He didn't even know why he was complaining anyway. Maybe he deserved this, he probably did in fact. He was a monster, a killer, and all around dick to top it off. Yeah, he probably deserved it.

Deserved or not, what he was currently looking at was quite beyond description. _At least I'm not one of them_. A quiet voice whispered in his mind. He couldn't deal with this. In another moment he'd explain to the well dressed man leading him up and down aisles that he'd changed his mind, and should really be on the way home. In just another moment. Tyler's stomach rolled as he went over it again in his mind.

Nothing about the square of engraved ivory paper had indicated this. Not to mention, there were certain facts about his father he never needed to know. His sexual deviances? Definitely included. The thought led him back to his mother, did she know? Jesus. This had to be the worst possible time to be thinking about his mother. Strangely he could picture his father here, without much effort. He did not imagine any further than that.  
"As you can see," the guide continued, "we have a very wide variety." As if he was speaking of cattle. Tyler's stomach rolled again. The chains weren't helping. He really needed to get out of here. Again he mentally berated himself. A free two week cruise? If it sounds too good to be true…

They reached the end of the aisle and Tyler raised a hand, preparing to speak. It really was a wonder that the guide hadn't realized something was wrong.  
"I'm sorry, but I-" he cut off suddenly, his eyes falling as the words died on his lips. He took a moment to regain himself, clearing his throat. "I'm going to have to cut this short," he paused, refusing to think, "I'll take this one." The guide smiled a predatory smile as his eyes followed Tyler's outstretched finger.  
"Oh," he murmured quietly, "this one's a fighter." Tyler couldn't stop his snort.  
"I'm counting on it." The guide snapped his fingers and two men came forward.

"I must say Mr. Lockwood, I am surprised that your tastes are so…er-exotic." Tyler just shrugged, keeping his temper in check. It was clearly the wrong reaction to have, but he was just happy to see a familiar face. Even here. And leaving wasn't an option now. He'd just have to play along for a while. A slight smirk curved his lips as the guide handed him a room key and patted his shoulder. This may just turn out to be fun after all. Of course, this entire thing was illegal and he'd have to report it to the police, but they had taken his cell phone and the boat was due to leave port any minute. Figuratively, his hands were tied.

: : :


	2. Tilt

A/N: So I'm not sure exactly where this is going or what's going to happen, fair warning. My plot bunny may become bipolar. Also, like most people, reviews are crack to me. I love them so please leave one!

: : :

When Jeremy woke again it was still dark and though his head ached, it spun just a bit less. Stretching out his fingertips he could feel soft fabric. Tentatively he brought up both hands to his face, pleased to discover he was no longer bound. Had it all been a dream?  
"Morning Gilbert, have pleasant dreams?" His eyes shot open under his fingertips. What the hell was going on? Mentally he scrambled, but couldn't come up with anything. With a slight click light flared into the room, temporarily blinding Jeremy. Once he blinked it away, he saw Tyler standing against the wall, arms crossed.  
"Tyler?" Jeremy croaked his throat dry. "What's going on?" Tyler smirked in return.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Slowly, Jeremy made the effort to sit up, holding his head in one hand and letting the other drop to the bed. Sheets slid down as he moved.  
"Don't…don't mess with me man, okay? Just tell me what's going on." The raspy plea made Jeremy wince as soon as it hit the air.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Jeremy didn't want to talk about his time already spent in captivity.  
"Leaving home…driving. I think-" he paused, forehead wrinkling. "I think I pulled over to sleep. I was so tired and I didn't want to stop for the night."

"You were sleeping in your car?" Tyler growled, pushing himself off the wall, "That's how they got you?" Jeremy let his hand drop from his head as anger ignited throughout him.  
"Well how'd they get you?" Tyler frowned briefly before crossing his arms again.  
"It's not important."  
"I think it is."  
"Whatever Gilbert." Jeremy was ready to fire back with something just as cutting but he paused as the entire room rocked gently.  
"Where are we?" he whispered.  
"We're off the coast." Jeremy let his eyes close as his stomach dropped.  
"In a boat?"  
"No, we're riding the back of a fat dragon, what do you think?" Jeremy didn't answer because he was busy lurching for the bathroom.

After he finished emptying absolutely everything in his stomach into the toilet Jeremy rested his head against his arm on the seat. He groaned slightly. Tyler leaned against the doorframe.  
"Seriously, you're seasick?"  
"Shut up you dick." He spit into the toilet and flushed it. "It's not like I chose to be here." Jeremy tried to stand and thought better of it, sinking back to the floor. He looked down at himself for the first time after a moment. He was still half naked. More accurately he was about eighty percent naked. Even his boxers had been replaced by extremely short shorts; they looked like they were made of leather. This had to be a nightmare. "Why do you get to keep your clothes?" There was no reply and when Jeremy looked over, Tyler had disappeared. Strangely, Jeremy wasn't relieved to see him gone. He sighed and rested his head on his arm again.

When Tyler came back he draped a blanket over Jeremy's shoulders and went back to the doorframe.  
"I'll see about getting you some medicine," he said eventually.  
"Thanks," Jeremy murmured, surprise showing on his face. Tyler scowled quickly.  
"Yeah, whatever." Jeremy rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly.  
"Can we not do this whole 'I hate you, you hate me, let's argue and throw each other against things' right now?" Tyler sighed before dropping his arms and tucking his hands into his pockets. He lowered his head for a second and kicked the floor.  
"Yeah, you're right I guess." Jeremy's jaw actually dropped open.  
"Wait, what?"  
"I just thought it would be easier," Tyler admitted, finally meeting his eyes.

Jeremy pursed his lips, forming the word carefully,  
"Easier?"  
"Don't you ever miss it?" Jeremy cocked his head to the side, trying to force the words to make sense in his head.  
"Miss getting the shit kicked out of me?" his hand drifted to his neck of its own accord, "No Ty, I can't say that I do." Tyler shook his head and turned, walking away.  
"That's not what I'm talking about," he said as he went. Jeremy waited a moment and sighed before slowly getting up and following him. Tyler sat on the edge of the bed and Jeremy stood in the doorframe Tyler had just left. "I miss how things used to be. I miss knowing the rules of my own damn life. I miss things being normal." He glanced at Jeremy then, face open for perhaps the first time. "It used to be so easy," he sighed, "sleep with whoever was willing, drink whatever's in the closest bottle, pick a fight with you, and avoid a fight with my dad." Jeremy shrugged before drawing the cover more fully around him.  
"You can punch me if it would make you feel better…I guess." Tyler smiled slightly.  
"No thanks. What would make me feel better is if you put some freaking clothes on."  
"Believe me; I'd be perfectly happy to put something on." Tyler stood, walking to the door.  
"My bag's in the closet. It'll just have to do. I'll go find you some medicine." Jeremy just nodded, trying to keep up with Tyler's flaring emotions. Tyler left without another word.

Jeremy's head began to spin again as the boat rocked. He groaned and went back to the bathroom. As soon as he was finished he went searching for Tyler's bag. It was a slim hope that there would be a cell phone in it, but he was willing to try. He took the bag back to the bed and dumped all the contents on it before searching the pockets. No phone. Clothes, a wallet, a toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant, was all that there was inside which meant that there was absolutely nothing useful. He could use some of the clothes at least. Jeremy tried to be grateful, he really did. He didn't quite make the cut. In the end he grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, heat flaring as he grabbed boxers as well. It was better than the shorts he currently wore; he would just focus on that.

He had to admit, he felt better when he was dressed. At least the bruises that dotted his skin were covered. This still didn't make any sense and the only thing he could do was wait for Tyler to return. He stuffed everything back in the bag and tossed it in the closet before sinking onto the bed. His eyes went to where Tyler's jeans rose, revealing about two inches of his ankles. He shook his head slowly. Tyler was too short. Sure, being taller was good when they were fighting, but normal or not Jeremy was tired of it. He ran a hand through his hair, missing the familiar weight of his ring. Glancing at his naked hand felt just as strange.

Tyler came back in, a white packet in his hand.  
"You put this on your neck," Tyler said, holding it up. Jeremy fought the urge to roll his eyes.  
"It goes behind the ear actually."  
"Okay, you're welcome." Jeremy stood, taking it from him with two fingers.  
"I'm sorry. Thank you." Tyler just nodded once. Jeremy went to the bathroom, glancing into the mirror as he applied the small, round patch. "Ideally, I'd have taken it a few hours ago, but I wasn't exactly planning on taking a cruise." Tyler didn't say anything for a moment, staring at his jaw.  
"What happened to your neck?" he finally asked. Jeremy reached for the bandage that was no longer there.  
"Uh, nothing. It's fine."

Jeremy left the bathroom, dropping his hand as he walked around Tyler.  
"Don't lie to me." Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed, trying to act normal. It was easier with Jenna and Elena.  
"I'm not."  
"You really do not want to piss me off Gilbert."  
"I'm not trying to Lockwood." He couldn't exactly explain that he'd been attacked by a vampire Elena doppelganger while he was trying to get a moonstone out of a tomb to break a curse. It wouldn't fly very far. Tyler's expression cleared suddenly and he crossed to the nightstand.  
"You're doing this to yourself."  
"Doing what?" Tyler reached into the drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Jeremy jumped off the bed and backed away quickly. "Tyler," he fought to keep his voice level, "what are you doing?" He shrugged, walking closer slowly.  
"Only what I'm supposed to."  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy wanted to find a way to stall whatever was happening, but words simply kept tumbling out of his mouth.  
"I forgot to tell you," Tyler smiled dangerously, "you're my slave. I bought you and you'll do what I want you to…or I'll make you." Jeremy nearly choked on his own tongue.  
"There's no need for that," Jeremy argued, holding out his hand in an effort to stop Tyler's approach.  
"I disagree. I need information that you clearly have…because that looks like a vampire bite."

: : :

Review for a sneak peek of Chapter 3!


	3. Plan A

A/N: So, yeah. Chapter three. I'm don't want to keep bribing ppl for reviews, it makes me feel shady. So if you would like to leave a review go on and leave one…I may still send a sneak peek, we'll just have to see how it goes. ^_^ Thanks so much to those that have been reviewing, I truly appreciate it. I'll stop babbling on now so you can enjoy.

: : :

The fight only lasted a matter of seconds. Tyler grabbed Jeremy's wrist and closed one cuff, dragging him forward as he did. In the end, Tyler shoved Jeremy onto the bed, half laying on top of him while cuffing him to the headboard.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeremy yelled, bucking underneath him. Tyler got off and brushed his hands together before setting them on his hips.  
"Come on Gilbert, you should know better than to start a fight with a werewolf." He watched him for a moment, "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Jeremy didn't answer, leveling a glare at him. "Don't pout, it doesn't work for you."  
"Only you would be stupid enough to call this a pout."  
"I thought we were moving past the fighting thing," Tyler murmured.  
"That was before you handcuffed me to the fucking bed! Let me out!"  
"Hm," Tyler pressed a finger to his chin, "no." Jeremy looked away.  
"You're such a dick," he breathed, shaking his head.  
"I'm being perfectly reasonable. Tell me what happened and I'll let you go."  
"Go to hell."

Tyler shrugged before taking off his jacket and stepping out of his shoes.  
"Have it your way. Quiet slave, so I can sleep." He walked around the edge of the bed, into Jeremy's eye line. He glared again. The bed was huge, so when Tyler got in he didn't come close to touching Jeremy. Tyler curled up on his side, tucking his arm under a pillow.  
"Like hell," Jeremy breathed, angling himself and kicking Tyler off the bed. Tyler jumped off the floor, glaring down at Jeremy's Cheshire cat grin. "I had a cramp?" he questioned, shrugging as much as he could with one arm. Tyler visibly worked to calm down before pulling keys out of his pocket.  
"You really should be in the bathroom, just in case you get sick again." Jeremy fought him again, but again Tyler's superior strength won out. He cuffed Jeremy to the towel rack and slammed the door closed.  
"Dick!" Jeremy yelled. Tyler didn't respond. Eventually Jeremy sunk to the floor, fighting the urge to punch something. The only things in reach would hurt his hand more than they would help.

: : :

Tyler sprawled on the bed and tried to think. Caroline had said she was the only vampire in Mystic Falls but last he'd checked, Caroline didn't even talk to Jeremy let alone have a reason to rip his throat out. Wasn't she supposed to be drinking animal blood anyways? His brow furrowed. Jeremy was too defensive. He knew something. Tyler was determined to find out what it was. Not to mention, that bite still looked pretty bad, so why wasn't Jeremy dead? Nothing was adding up. Not that it really should considering this was part of his life. And of course Jeremy couldn't just make it easy on him and explain what was going on. Nope, he had to play dumb about it. Tyler pressed a hand over his eyes, wondering how long he could really leave Jeremy handcuffed to the towel rack. He was bluffing about the whole slave thing, but Jeremy didn't know that. Tyler figured he only had an hour or two at most. He needed a plan.

Unfortunately no ideas walked up and smacked him in the face. Idly he wondered if he could go down to the bar and get a drink. Technically he wasn't old enough yet but this entire boat was drenched in illegal activity, so would it really matter? It was worth a try. Tyler didn't imagine that Jeremy was going to give up any time soon so he might as well go and find out. Getting out of bed he put his shoes back on before leaning against the bathroom door.

"I'm going for a drink, do you want anything sweetie?" There was a beat of silence before,  
"How about a nice tall glass of fuck you?" Tyler couldn't stop himself from smirking. The kid could be pretty snarky when he wanted to be. He really just needed to work on the when he wanted to be part. Now wasn't the time. Shaking his head he went in search of a bar.

: : :

Jeremy listened to the sound of the door closing before letting his head slap against the wall behind him. What was he going to do? The pieces had slowly started falling into place before Tyler had said it sure but now that the words were actually out… His skin was crawling a bit. This sort of thing should not be possible. It should not exist. And therefore Jeremy should not be surprised that it did. What made it worse was that he had no idea what Tyler was planning. It wasn't like he had the best track record of good ideas. Jeremy's mind drifted for a moment. What if Tyler hadn't been here to 'buy' him? What would have happened then? His skin crawled more furiously.

Once again, he found it difficult to be grateful. His mind was more along the 'why does this happen to me?' lines. He should be over asking that question by now. If anyone from Mystic Falls was going to be kidnapped and sold into slavery he supposed it would be him. If only he were able to compel people…sadly it was a skill he lacked. Once again he wondered what was happening back home. He half hoped someone had realized he was missing by now. Probably not, if they called and got his voicemail they'd just assume he didn't want to answer. When he didn't call them back they'd just assume he didn't want to talk yet. Damn it. He might have already been gone a few days though. Surely they would realize soon, they had to. They had to because Jeremy couldn't accept any other outcome. He was trapped, with Tyler, who was apparently the best option on this ship. Of course, even if they did realize, how would they find him? He sighed again.

Briefly he thought about trying to escape. But what would he do? Jump overboard? They could be miles from land. Given what was happening on the ship, they probably were. It wasn't like Tyler wouldn't just tie him up again or beat him up. Not to mention, without his ring, he really couldn't take the chance of pissing Tyler off. The time in the study still stood out in his mind, going back further than that led to Damon of course. Only one had ended well for him. And that was only compared to the other. Any way he turned it, he was still trapped. Of course Tyler would pick now to start picking up on things that were supposed to be secret, not when they were home and he was easily avoidable.

It was partially his fault; he never should have gone into that cave. But he'd been right, Bonnie wasn't strong enough. He sighed more deeply followed by a groan. Bonnie. Why did he have absolutely the worst time when it came to relationships? Zero for three was not doing well at all. She had been one of the reasons that he came out here, but only one of them. Everything was still jumbled up, even without her in the picture. It was enough to make him want to scream. Everything was just…ridiculous and then when he tries to just take a small break from everything, this happens. Jeremy was beginning to think his life was cursed.

When the door opened he remained perfectly silent, sitting in the dark. A loud giggle surprised him. It was definitely female. 'No way.' Jeremy thought to himself. The giggling continued and there was a loud thump on the wall right behind Jeremy's head. Tyler murmured something and the girl giggled again before moaning obnoxiously. Jeremy felt his jaw drop even as his nose wrinkled. Putting anything past Tyler was stupid but this was just…disgusting. Jeremy waited as patiently as he could for them to move to the bed but it didn't happen. He listened with increasing horror and disbelief as the moaning continued, growing even louder. Eventually Tyler joined in. He scooted as far from the wall as he could, plugging his ears. It made no difference, he could still hear it. Then the thumping started. It was rhythmic and there could be no mistaking what was now happening against the wall just inside the door.

Jeremy closed his eyes too, even though the room was already dark and tried to keep the bile in his stomach. He was still feeling slightly nauseous and couldn't ignore it. When he failed and threw up again the noise was completely covered by the activity. Realizing this, Jeremy kept throwing up. Sometime between flushes the noise died down and Jeremy sighed quietly in relief. Through the wall he could hear Tyler say,  
"Thank you." The woman giggled again.  
"Anytime." Jeremy finally managed to not throw up as a glare settled on his face. What had he been thinking? Tyler and he were always going to be at each other's throats. Time and time again, Tyler proved it.

: : :


	4. Complications

A/N: So here it is. I don't like beating a dead horse, but your reviews keep me alive. U_U Pretty please?

: : :

Jeremy had decided. He was going to kick Tyler in the face. Then he was going to punch him until he broke his nose. That ought to do something for his pretty boy face. Jeremy was tired of trying so hard to be good. Surely this was too much to be expected to put up with. He just had to get off this towel rack and then he was going to kick Tyler's ass. Before he could think of a way to accomplish it Tyler opened the door, he chuckled to himself and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Jeremy glared as much as he could while looking up at Tyler to such an extreme angle.  
"Couldn't you have gone back to her room?" Tyler's expression took on a puzzled expression and he staggered, falling into the counter.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Jeremy opened his mouth to fire back, but couldn't think of any words to say. Tyler shrugged to himself and unlocked the handcuffs.  
"You're letting me out?" Jeremy finally demanded, shock coloring his voice.  
"I need a shower and you can't leave the room without me. Might as well."

"Why can't I leave the room without you?"  
"You're the slave, remember?"  
"So you keep reminding me," Jeremy muttered dryly. Tyler hooked his thumb towards the door after tossing the handcuffs on the counter.  
"D'ya mind?"  
"Oh of course, just pretend I'm not even here," Jeremy spat. Tyler shrugged again.  
"Alright." He pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it on the floor and turned the shower on. Jeremy watched him in complete disbelief until he unbuttoned his jeans, then he finally got up and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Back in the main room, he fumed. Tyler had completely thrown him off his plan. Now he was even angrier, specifically because he couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

He tossed himself on the bed before sitting up, pushing himself up against the headboard and crossing his arms tightly. After a moment he began muttering to himself. He was so angry he didn't even bother forming the words completely, leaving them after the first syllable. When Tyler began humming loud enough to be heard over the spray of the shower Jeremy's mumbling increased in speed. Not long after that Tyler started singing. He had to be doing it specifically to piss Jeremy off, he reasoned. There was no way that Tyler was a singing in the shower type of person. After he got over the shock, Jeremy went right back to being angry. Make that furious. This was beyond ridiculous.

Eventually he forced himself to stop mumbling, clenching his lips together. The water shut off and Jeremy decided, the second that door opened he was going to kick Tyler's ass. He really was going to do it. Seriously, he was. He climbed off the bed and paced for a moment. He was trying to think of the best plan of attack when Tyler emerged, steam following him. He had wrapped a towel around his hips and was scratching his ear. Jeremy didn't think any more, he attacked. Launching himself forward, he tackled Tyler onto the bed. Tyler twisted, face surprised only briefly. Jeremy punched until Tyler managed to grab both his wrists and hold him.  
"You couldn't have let me put some pants on?" he demanded. Jeremy didn't answer, tugging uselessly on his wrists, practically snarling. "Down boy," he said, releasing a wrist and shoving Jeremy off with a hand to the face.

Jeremy saw red, shooting off the floor and landing on Tyler again. He was pleased with himself when blood spurted from Tyler's nose at last. Tyler sighed, he actually sighed, and took Jeremy's wrists again; rolling so he was on top of him. "Gonna be honest," he said, leaning very close to the younger boy. "Still a bit drunk. Just knock it off, will ya?" Jeremy was torn between spitting in his face and trying to bite him.  
"You are so…" he snarled then drifted off. "I can't believe I thought we could ever possibly be friends."  
"We can be friends," Tyler insisted leaning even closer. "Just tell me what's going on. It's not like I'm not already in the middle of it. You might as well just help me," he paused, "please?" Again Jeremy was so shocked his anger dissipated. He didn't know what to do.

Too clearly he remembered how he'd felt thumbing through the pages of Elena's diary. He remembered the stark betrayal, the confusion, the pain. Being left out of it hadn't kept him safe; it put him in danger with Vicky. If he had known…perhaps it would have ended differently. He had to wonder if the same held true for Tyler. Maybe if he had known about vampires and their tricks, about Katherine, there could have been a slight chance. Jeremy shook his head slightly. He was thinking too much. He _couldn't_ tell Tyler. It wasn't his place to, whether he liked it or not. And Damon would probably kill him again; Stefan might not even stop him. Jeremy didn't know if he would blame him or not. "Jeremy," Tyler whispered, breath hitting his face, "please?"  
"Uh," Jeremy responded, shaking his head slightly. "I-" He panicked. Pushing himself up, he latched his lips onto Tyler's.

: : :

Of all the possible things to happen next, Tyler thought a comet shattering the wall of the boat and landing on his nose would have shocked him more than Jeremy kissing him. His mind literally, totally blanked. He had no idea what to do. He and Jeremy had always been…around each other. But most of the time it had been as enemies. They may have been crawling towards friendship but this, Tyler was sure, was not the next step. Logically or otherwise. He should have pulled away. He should have gotten off the bed and…and what? What was he supposed to do? He wasn't a chick; it wasn't like he could slap Jeremy in the face for kissing him. He'd have to punch him, and then this fight would just keep cycling around and around. Somewhere in his mind, Tyler knew he didn't want that. All the time he was debating in his head Jeremy's lips were still on his.

It was…good. Good in a weird way…he still wasn't thinking so he couldn't describe it. Pulling away a fraction of an inch, he opened his lips and took Jeremy's bottom lip between them. He dropped Jeremy's wrists as his hands fell slack. Suddenly he wanted to know what Jeremy was thinking. He pulled back, trying to take stock of the situation. There was an outline on Jeremy's chest where Tyler had been, water left over from his shower transferring darkly. Jeremy's bottom lip was wet with saliva and he looked at Tyler with eyes half open. Slowly he blinked and then opened them more fully. Thought process slowly resumed. This was wrong. At the very least it was not right. Perhaps it was somewhere in between. Tyler ran a hand over his hair before climbing off Jeremy fully, standing next to the bed. Jeremy didn't move, watching him as if he held a grenade in his hand.

Tyler held up on finger, cocking his head to the side slightly. As if his thoughts would somehow organize themselves that way.  
"What," he paused to breathe in through this nose, "just happened?"

: : :


	5. Experiment With Me

A/N: So big big thanks to both primavera15 and Vesuvious, you're reviews are the carrots that feed my plot bunny.

Also, thanks to The Wonderful Mystique for the advice. Anonymous reviews are now enabled!

I'll stop babbling now, please enjoy..

: : :

Tyler could see Jeremy scrambling to come up with something to say. He could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. That's when it clicked. He would have been angry, if he wasn't so damn impressed.  
"You were trying to distract me." Tyler should know he'd used the tactic a few times.  
"No…" Jeremy said, shaking his head in denial.  
"Jeremy," Tyler muttered, crossing his arms.  
"Okay maybe I was, but I certainly wasn't expecting…_that_." Tyler fought the insane urge to blush.  
"And I was?"  
"Well you were lying across me half naked…" he drifted off again, brow furrowing.  
"I'm drunk, what's your excuse?"  
"Side effect of the patch?"  
"Yeah okay." Tyler turned around and pulled his bag out of the closet.  
"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what happened. I didn't know what to do and you were so close and I-I just panicked."  
"How about you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Tyler asked, spreading his arms wide, the bag hanging from one hand by a strap.

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Jeremy finally answered.  
"I can't tell you Tyler. I'm sorry." Tyler didn't reply, making a small 'hm' noise to himself. He went into the bathroom to get dressed. He tried desperately not to think as he did, but he couldn't seem to avoid it. Jeremy Gilbert had kissed him. Even worse, he'd kissed Jeremy Gilbert back. Worse still, he didn't know how he felt about it. There was still the lingering feeling of not right but it was more because it was so strange he thought. The kiss itself hadn't felt wrong, not while it was happening. Now it did. Tyler sighed quietly to himself as embarrassed heat settled in his stomach. Yet again he didn't know what to do and it wasn't getting any easier.

Once dressed he pressed hands to either side of his head as if he could stop the thoughts trailing through him. It was impossible. They just kept going. He didn't find any answers, only more questions circling. When he left the bathroom, Jeremy was sitting on the edge of the bed, touching his lips. His hand dropped suddenly as his eyes landed on Tyler.  
"Let's just…not talk for a while," Tyler suggested quietly. Jeremy just nodded. Tyler crossed to a chair and sat; he dropped his head and ran his hands over his hair. "This doesn't make sense."  
"When has anything ever made sense?"  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
"It's weird, isn't it?"  
"Which part?" Jeremy questioned dryly.  
"The body doesn't care who you're touching, who's touching you. It only cares about what pleasure it can possibly wring from the touch."  
"That is surprisingly deep for you Lockwood."

Tyler didn't respond. He was too confused to be angry. This shouldn't be happening. Every little bit of this should be wrong. But somehow in the middle of it he'd found something new. Something that felt…good. He didn't have to think about it and in that way it was easy. He was here, Jeremy was here. He really didn't want to think beyond that anyways. He just wanted to feel good. Jeremy made him feel good. Why did it have to be hard? It didn't he decided. Maybe Jeremy didn't have to tell him anything; maybe he could just press Caroline harder when he got home. Maybe this trip could still be the break from everything that he'd wanted it to be. It could even be a complete departure from real life. It could be anything he wanted it to be. He looked back at Jeremy, only half surprised to see him looking back.  
"So?" Tyler prompted.  
"So what?" Tyler couldn't stop the tiny smirk that quirked his lips.  
"Was it the same for you?"  
"Uh-I thought we weren't going to talk."  
"I changed my mind." Jeremy crossed his arms and huffed out a breath, looking away. Tyler chuckled. "That's a yes." Jeremy still didn't speak, a scowl darkening the half of his face Tyler could see. "You don't have to be ashamed, it's only natural."  
"Screw you." Tyler's smirk grew.  
"Don't tempt me."  
"You're sick."  
"Bored actually. Sometimes it's a thin line."

The advice rang in Tyler's head. _'Get close. Throw him out of his comfort zone. Control the situation.'_ Scratching the back of his neck briefly, he stood. Tyler was guessing Jeremy was already pretty far out of his comfort zone. Sure he had initiated contact, but only because Tyler was already so close. He wouldn't be happy at all if he knew… Tyler sobered his expression. "Would it make you feel better if we tried it again?" Jeremy jerked his head towards Tyler, expression shocked.  
"What?" Tyler stepped closer slowly, wondering if Jeremy was going to try and run. Jeremy seemed frozen and Tyler continued a few more steps before speaking again.  
"It would erase those lingering doubts in your head…maybe. If you know it's coming, you might feel differently."  
"No I don't want to try again," Jeremy asserted, pushing himself closer to the headboard, now that escape was impossible. Tyler ignored him mostly, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"You sure?"

Jeremy swallowed visibly, eyes dropping to Tyler's lips before shooting away again.  
"I'm sure," he breathed, avoiding eye contact.  
"I don't believe you."  
"I don't care." Jeremy's arms tightened over themselves.  
"Come on," Tyler said, reaching out to pull Jeremy's jaw towards him. "It's not like anyone has to know." Jeremy swatted his hand away.  
"Like I can trust you."  
"I trusted you with my secret."  
"I already knew," Jeremy protested, "and you almost strangled me."  
"I stopped."  
"So you want to go from trying to kill me to trying to kiss me?" Tyler shrugged.  
"Why not?" Jeremy scoffed, crossing his arms again. He didn't look away, most likely because he didn't want Tyler pulling him back.

Tyler took a short breath, leaning a few inches closer.  
"Don't you want to know? Aren't you the least bit curious?"  
"It's not worth it."  
"How do you know?" Tyler pushed himself closer again and watched as Jeremy froze completely. Jeremy watched him with wide eyes. Other than breathing shallowly, he didn't move.  
"Tyler," he breathed, the word wavering. He ignored whatever it was and leaned closer yet, stopping when he was only a fraction of an inch away, when he could feel Jeremy's breath on his face.  
"Just say stop and I will," Tyler whispered, not sure if he was lying or not. Jeremy tried to speak but choked on the words and Tyler was glad. He looked into Jeremy's eyes one last time. A rapid knock on the door stopped him. Jeremy let out a large gust of air in relief and Tyler nearly growled. He'd been so close.

: : :


	6. New

A/N: So normally I don't post this early…but school tomorrow *shrugs* so yeah. Enjoy. I can't wait until you guys get to read the chapters coming up…a few little mysteries and eventually even some Jyler steaminess. I promise.

Jeremy let out another sigh of relief as Tyler pushed himself off the bed. His entire body was suffused with heat and he couldn't even begin to know what he was thinking. This was crazy…wasn't it? The air seemed electric and regret was pooling in his stomach. He suddenly missed Tyler's body heat. The room seemed colder now that he was sitting on the bed alone. He watched as Tyler went into the bathroom and cleaned the blood off his face before he answered the door, whoever was there spoke quietly, too quietly to be heard, before coming in. Tyler landed a kiss on her cheek as she passed and Jeremy felt a flash of…something move through him.  
"You must be Jeremy. Tyler told me he's been having problems with you," she purred. Jeremy quickly burned away his shocked embarrassment with easy fury.  
"Maybe that's because he's a dick."  
"Ooh, feisty, I see why you like him," she said, half turning back to Tyler. Tyler just shrugged. "Well shall we go?"  
"Of course," Tyler answered, "let's go Jeremy." The woman passed him again as he spoke, stopping at the door.

Jeremy stared at Tyler disbelievingly.  
"I don't feel like going anywhere." Especially with the woman Tyler had just had sex with against the wall.  
"You don't say no to me," Tyler said, the expression on his face a clear warning. He crossed to the bed and yanked Jeremy up by the collar, whispering furiously in his ear as he did. "We're both going to have to pretend for right now. We can't do this back and forth in front of someone else. What I say goes. Period. If you don't obey they'll take you away and then I don't know what will happen. It's one of the rules I have to control you. Deal with it. Please." He dropped Jeremy's collar, giving him a small shove as he did. Jeremy straightened himself and then his shirt, staring back at Tyler, sure that the fear showed in his face. "It's gonna be okay baby," Tyler said, loudly enough to be heard then his voice dropped as he continued, "I won't let anyone hurt you." Reaching out he rubbing Jeremy's cheek for a moment his fingers came away red. That's what he got for kissing a guy that was bleeding. Jeremy firmly forced the thought out of his mind. Tyler squeezed Jeremy's shoulder before following him out the door.

Jeremy followed the woman out the door, a man stood by the wall just outside the door, his hands carefully held in front of him. Tyler pulled Jeremy back and placed him next to the man. Tyler offered his arm to the woman and she took it. They began to walk down the hall and the man standing there followed. After a moment's hesitation, Jeremy followed him.  
"I'm Thom," the man whispered when Jeremy fell into step beside him.  
"Jeremy." The man nodded, showing he'd heard, but said nothing else. Jeremy's head was beginning to spin and for the first time, he felt bad being in his bare feet. He wondered where they were going and how much danger he was potentially in. The question was finally answered when they arrived in a dining room. The tables were staggered around the room, surrounding a circle stage where a smooth band played. Half the people sat much lower than the other half and passing some, Jeremy noted they were kneeling on pillows rather than sitting in chairs. The slaves obviously. He bit his lips and continued to follow Tyler silently. They stopped at a table close to the band and took their seats. Thom kneeled next to the woman; Jeremy had no choice but to kneel on the pillow next to Tyler.

Jeremy focused on breathing deeply and trying to stay calm.  
"Whiskey or vodka?" Tyler questioned. It took Jeremy a moment to realize he was talking to him. He thought briefly about staying sober for the night, but then Tyler's words rang back through his ears. _'You don't say no to me.'_ What would a good, willing slave say? Jeremy's mind scrambled for a moment,  
"Whichever you would prefer sir." That sounded about right. Tyler nodded mild surprise flickering over his face. Quickly he covered it, saying,  
"Vodka it is." Jeremy didn't respond, taking a cue from the silent Thom across from him. He had a feeling this was a 'don't speak unless spoken to' situation.  
"So Tyler," the woman said, taking a sip of her water and replacing it on the table, "how have you been?" Tyler chuckled low in his throat,  
"You mean in the past hour? I've been fine. And you?"  
"Oh you know," she twirled an earring aimlessly, "just trying to catch my breath."

Jeremy barely contained the scowl on his face, forcing it back into a neutral expression. Once again, he used Thom as an example. He looked calm and collected, as if he was used to this or as if it was normal. Maybe he was used to it or maybe he was just a very quick learner. In any case, Jeremy probably wouldn't get a chance to ask him. Not unless Tyler and the woman whose name he still didn't know went off somewhere alone. Jeremy decided he didn't like that idea anyways. He was quick to define the emotion in his head, to rationalize that it wasn't jealousy. He didn't like any part of this and if this woman was willingly participating…what did that say about her? She could even be dangerous. Though Tyler did have the advantage of being a werewolf, thinking of Tyler Jeremy tilted his gaze back to him. What was Tyler doing here anyways? Thinking back, Jeremy was sure they hadn't discussed it. It suddenly was necessary that he know. Tyler and the woman prattled on and each word seemed to take a year. Jeremy wanted nothing more than to get Tyler back to the room and get information out of him.

Irony. Jeremy had to admit that he was confronted with it once again. He wanted information out of Tyler and Tyler wanted information out of him, while he wasn't trying to kiss him. This time Jeremy couldn't stop the scowl but no one was looking at him anyways so he decided that it didn't matter. Tyler wasn't an idiot. Surely he would try to bargain for information. Jeremy wasn't going to find out anything. His mood did not improve over the course of the meal. Each time the waiter silently brought him a vodka shot, he downed it cleanly. He lost count and only stopped when Tyler literally cut him off, taking the glass out of his reach and shaking his head at the waiter. He watched Jeremy the entire time he did it and only returned to the conversation fully when it was clear that Jeremy wasn't going to say anything. He may be smashed, but he could still bide his time. The food came and provided a worthy distraction, even though his plate was set on the floor.

The dinner went on and on, eventually Jeremy started watching Tyler's mouth as he spoke. The way his lips curved and twitched, animating the rest of his face, was hypnotizing. Naturally he couldn't look at Tyler's mouth for that long without thinking about the kiss. _The_ kiss. The_ kiss_. It was the only way he could think to refer to it. He'd kissed Tyler. Tyler had kissed him. Tyler wanted to do it again. When he was sober not thinking about it was easy. He simply pushed it out of his mind and thought of other things. He concentrated and focused. Now that was impossible. All he could think about was Tyler's lips. Jeremy shook his head and nearly fell over. Tyler steadied him with one hand without breaking eye contact with the woman. Jeremy was mildly impressed. His eyes followed the line of Tyler's arm down to his leg and he found the seam of his jeans fascinating. Tyler patted his shoulder quickly and brought his arm back to the table. Jeremy's eyes didn't move from the light blue of the denim. Hesitantly he reached out with a finger and touched it before running his finger along it. The texture was amazing too. He continued running his finger back and forth to keep himself entertained.

He kept going until Tyler grabbed his hand, crushing it in his and bringing it into his lap. Confused, Jeremy frowned and pulled slightly. Tyler didn't let go and shot him a warning glare. Blowing out a sigh Jeremy left his hand where it was. He'd simply have to deal with being bored. Both Tyler and Jeremy adjusted to eating with one hand. Jeremy watched him when he didn't have to focus on his one hand. He lost interest in the plate totally and simply sat, waiting. Tyler only released his hand when he got up from the table, reaching to kiss the woman's cheek again.  
"It was good to see you again Claire."  
"Yes," she agreed softly. She pulled back, adjusting her dress slightly before snapping her fingers. Thom rose fluidly, moving to her side. Jeremy winced inwardly. He was grateful once again for Tyler. Tyler waited until they left to speak to Jeremy.  
"Let's go," he said softly, offering him a hand. Jeremy took it and leaned on Tyler most of the way back to the room.

: : :


	7. Plan B

A/N: Because I couldn't wait any longer. Enjoy.

Tyler put Jeremy into the bed and adjusted himself quickly through his pants. With Jeremy messing with his pants half through dinner he'd never been quite this uncomfortable. Usually he had a girl to help him out of these situations. Jeremy sat up, swaying as he stared at Tyler.  
"Wha's going on?" Tyler laughed slightly, shaking his head. His buzz had long ago worn off but Jeremy was now completely blitzed. He crossed to the bed and pushed Jeremy down by one shoulder.  
"Nothing, go to sleep."  
"Not tired," Jeremy muttered, pushing Tyler's hand off of him.  
"Yes you are you just don't know it yet. Take a breath, relax, and sleep it off."  
"You're the one who got me drunk anyways."  
"Nobody said you had to drink that fast Gilbert."  
"We're back to this last name shit, _Lockwood_?"  
"Not if you don't want to be."

For a moment Jeremy didn't respond. He frowned and leaned back against the headboard.  
"I can't think right now," he admitted. Tyler sat on the edge of the bed with some difficulty.  
"I know that. Just relax and go to sleep. I'm not going to try anything."  
"Well what are you going to do?"  
"I need a shower," Tyler said, shooting a glance to the bedroom.  
"You just took one." Tyler ignored the statement neatly.  
"You need to go to sleep Jeremy." Jeremy just sighed. Tyler smoothed his hair before getting off the bed and walking to the foot of it. Taking an ankle in each hand he pulled Jeremy down until he lay flat again. "Pants on or off?" he questioned as if it were normal.  
"Um, off." Jeremy struggled to unsnap them and worked them off his waist slowly; Tyler tugged them off from there. Seeing his own boxers Tyler's smirk turned into a flash of heat and yet more tightening in his jeans.  
"Shirt?" he questioned quietly. Jeremy didn't respond he was already asleep.

Tyler dropped the jeans on the floor and headed for the bathroom, turning the water on cold. He wasn't going to explain to Jeremy that he needed a cold shower because of _him_. It shouldn't be this way. Yet it was. Who would have ever thought that Jeremy Gilbert would have _him_ feeling vulnerable? He was supposed to be in control not the other way around. But with one touch Jeremy had him curling his toes. With one look, he had him wanting to climb right in bed with him. He stripped quickly, refusing to think about Jeremy as his fingers ran over his skin in the necessary motions. The cold spray shocked him but it was enough to keep his thoughts on things he ought to be thinking about. He got out as soon as he was able and dressed. He'd seen some shops on the way back to the room and he needed a distraction.

Jeremy needed shoes and some more clothes, preferably ones that didn't stretch too tight or leave his ankles bare. Tyler heard there was a pool on board and he wanted to check it out, but he hadn't brought a swimsuit. He knew already that Jeremy hadn't brought one either. Of course, Jeremy might not feel like going swimming as Tyler's slave, but he would have the option. Swimming, something normal for a change, Tyler sighed to himself. He really did miss normal. It was then that Tyler decided. He didn't want to know whatever dark secrets Jeremy was hiding, not yet at least. There would be time for that later, right now he just wanted to breathe again. He had thought about it before but now that the decision was actually made he was so relieved. From this moment on he wasn't going to worry about anything but having a good time. Jeremy could get on board with that or Tyler would just leave him to brood in his own misery.

Grabbing the room key and taking one last look at Jeremy sleeping soundly Tyler left the room. Tyler didn't even have to guess his sizes; the clerk had them on hand. It was borderline creepy but at this point it was useful so Tyler didn't complain. Luckily they had a few different selections of swim trunks so they wouldn't be matching if they did go to the pool.  
"Anything else? A toothbrush? Cologne? Condoms?" the clerk at the counter questioned.  
"Just a toothbrush will be fine," Tyler said, realizing Jeremy didn't have one of those either.  
"Very well."  
"So," Tyler asked, "how exactly did you already know his sizes?"  
"Everything on hand when they are taken is kept safely stored away. It's simply a matter of recording the information."  
"Oh," Tyler let out. "Anyway that I'd be able to get that stuff?"  
"Most of it I'm sure. As long as you're still paying for this of course." Tyler's smile was forced.  
"Of course." He shouldn't be surprised at the treatment. Tyler swiped his card and signed the receipt.  
"I'll have everything sent up within the hour."  
"Thank you," Tyler muttered. The clerk smiled disgustingly and Tyler walked away without punching him in the face.

Making his way back to the room again he realized he was tired. Maybe not tired enough to sleep but he needed to rest at least. All of this was weighing on him. Strangely he wanted to go home but knew that things would be no better there. Once inside the room he toed off his shoes and crossed to the bed. It looked too comfortable to be denied. He climbed in and let his eyes drift close. A quiet knock woke him sometime later. Jeremy was still sprawled unconscious so Tyler stumbled his way to the door and opened it. The man there gave a small bow before handing over several boxes wordlessly. Tyler set them on the table by the window and went back to bed.

The next thing to wake Tyler was the sound of Jeremy hitting the floor before he scrambled to the bathroom. He unceremoniously emptied his stomach into the toilet yet again. Tyler stayed in bed, sure that an intrusion would not be welcome. He scanned the room from left to right, starting with the empty side of the bed, gliding over the main door, the closet door, the TV on top of the dresser, the window, the chairs next to the table and finally the boxes that sat on top of it. When the water from the sink began running Tyler dug through the boxes until he found the toothbrush and carried it to Jeremy. He swiped it from Tyler's hand without saying anything, beginning to brush his teeth furiously.  
"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked once Jeremy had spit several more times.  
"It's a tossup. Honestly I'm surprised you weren't trying to pump me for information."  
"I didn't mean for you to get drunk. I just thought you might want a drink. I know I did." Jeremy didn't comment, brushing past Tyler and falling back onto the bed. "What are you mad at me now?" More importantly, why was he so worried about it?  
"No, I'm not mad Ty. My head is just killing me."  
"Oh," Tyler replied before searching for something more to say. "I picked you up some clothes. And I got most of your stuff back." Jeremy jerked upright, staring at him.  
"My stuff? Where?" Tyler pointed to the boxes. Jeremy scrambled over the bed and yanked the boxes onto the bed, tearing into them.

Jeremy didn't stop until he found a ring, slipping it onto his finger and curling his hand into a fist. He sighed slightly and closed his eyes for a moment before meeting Tyler's curious gaze. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
"It was my dad's." Tyler nodded. "Thanks for getting it back," Jeremy said, smiling slightly. He climbed off the bed and wrapped Tyler in a hug. Shocked, Tyler hugged him back. He wasn't used to fathers being associated with affection. Sometimes it was hard to remember that it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. "Really," Jeremy said, pulling back slightly, laying his hands on Tyler's shoulders, "thank you."  
"It wasn't a problem." Having Jeremy this close was however becoming a problem and Tyler did his best to extract himself without looking panicked. He smiled and stepped out of Jeremy's hold. He picked the boxes back up and stacked them on the table again.  
"Yeah, but you could have used this as a bargaining chip. And you didn't. Thank you."  
"I'm not smart enough to think of that," Tyler lied, focusing on the boxes and arranging them precisely.  
"Alright," Jeremy agreed easily, letting it go.  
"And it doesn't matter anyways," Tyler said, turning and setting his hands on his hips. "I've decided I don't want to know."  
"You don't want to know," Jeremy questioned dubiously, sitting on the bed again.  
"The whole reason I left town was to get away from all of it. For a little while at least. If I'm trying to get information out of you I'm not getting what I want. You're sure as hell not getting what you want. So what's the point?"  
"You sure about that?" Jeremy asked, quirking an eyebrow. Tyler half shrugged before nodding.  
"I just want to relax and have a good time."  
"How did you end up here anyways?" Tyler sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
"That is a long story."  
"What a coincidence," Jeremy muttered dryly, "I'm not going anywhere."

: : :


	8. Normal is Overrated

A/N: So, as you'll soon see this story is getting pretty steamy. And now I need your feedback. I'm working on chapter 11 right now so I need to know…keep the rating at T and skirt around the really hot stuff or knock it up to M and just go for it? Let me know the sooner I know the sooner I keep writing and the sooner I keep writing the sooner I post. That's how it works! Thanks and enjoy!

: : :

Tyler sat on the bed before lying down. After a moment, Jeremy did the same. Tyler tilted his head to look at him after a moment.  
"Whoever these people are my father was involved with them somehow. The way that it was explained to me, you have to pay for at least three years at once. Last year was my father's second year. He was dead and Mason is still missing so they contacted me." Tyler laughed hollowly. "I thought it was just a cruise." Jeremy felt a pang of pity go through him and tried not to focus on the fact that Mason was dead and Tyler still didn't know. "I really should have known," Tyler continued, "that this was something bad, but I had wanted to get out of town so badly anyways."

Jeremy's head pounded in time to his heartbeat, every impact making him regret each shot of vodka. "When they led me onto the boat to pick out my companion I felt sick," he lifted a hand to rub his forehead as Jeremy watched. "I was going to tell them I'd changed my mind, but then I saw you."  
"Really?" Jeremy cut in, shocked. Tyler had stayed to protect him? What dimension were they currently in?  
"You don't have to sound so surprised," Tyler muttered, turning back to the ceiling. "It's not my fault you were all naked and beat up and vulnerable. What was I supposed to do? Leave you for some trucker named Jed?" Meanwhile Jeremy blanched.  
"I was naked?" He literally felt his chest contract with panic.  
"No. You had those gross little shorts on. I still saw more than I wanted to." Relaxing Jeremy took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, you were totally the traumatized one here."

Tyler laughed suddenly.  
"I think we both fall into that category Jeremy."  
"How have you been traumatized exactly?"  
"What if you found out Elena was into this sort of stuff?" Jeremy turned to him suddenly, his jaw dropping open.  
"Dude, that is sick."  
"Exactly," Tyler said smugly.  
"Okay," Jeremy slammed his eyes shut, trying to make his mind go blank before he imagined something he could not un-imagine. "Let's just change the subject."  
"I mean there's got to be something to it, right?" Tyler continued as if Jeremy hadn't spoken and he scowled. "There's got to be a reason people do this."  
"I'm surprised you've never done it." Tyler turned towards Jeremy again,  
"And how often do you think about my sex life exactly?"  
"What?" Jeremy blushed, looking away, "No, I don't. Don't be stupid." It suddenly occurred to him that they should not be having this conversation while lying in bed together. "The words just came out wrong."  
"Yeah alright," Tyler said. Jeremy could picture the smirk that was so precisely Tyler on his face.

Jeremy decided this conversation drastically needed redirected.  
"Maybe some hot girl would have picked me up. Maybe you ruined this cruise for me," he said lightly, lacing his fingers behind his head.  
"You think you would enjoy being tied up Gilbert?"  
"Depends who's doing it Lockwood. I'll try anything once." Tyler's face took on a thoughtful expression as Jeremy looked over at him. He panicked for a moment before Tyler spoke again,  
"Nah, not you Gilbert. Some hairy old man would have taken you and put you in a dress." He smirked again and looked back at the ceiling. Jeremy looked there as well. For the moment, it seemed safer.

"It's hard to believe all this has happened," Jeremy admitted, "even with all the strange things that happen at home, it's still hard to believe that all of this has happened."  
"You mean you can't believe that you were kidnapped out of your car and sold into slavery while I was drawn into some sort of sex slave cult by the ghost of my father?"  
"Yeah," Jeremy chuckled, "what's not to believe?"  
"Miss home yet?"  
"No." Jeremy's answer was immediate and they both laughed.  
"God, we live strange lives."  
"Yup," Jeremy said, his lips popping on the 'p'.  
"So, you wanna do something normal?" Tyler sat up and went back to the boxes.  
"What'd you have in mind?" Tyler lifted the swim trunks from the bottom box.  
"Swimming?" Jeremy laughed, loudly.  
"What time is it?" Tyler shrugged.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Well, I would rather not run into fifty people and have to pretend to be your slave the whole time." Tyler half shrugged again.  
"That's fair." Dropping the trunks on the bed he crossed to the TV and pressed the power button. As with a hotel, it turned on to a general information channel. "2:13 AM. So what do you think?" Jeremy didn't answer, smiling before grabbing the blue checkered trunks and diving into the bathroom. He didn't see Tyler's face as he took in the trunks left on the bed but he had a good time picturing it.

He quickly traded the boxers for the trunks, leaving his borrowed shirt on. When he emerged from the bathroom, Tyler was tying the drawstring on his trunks. He shed his shirt and turned to Jeremy, hands on his hips.  
"You're lucky these are the ones I wanted Gilbert." Jeremy tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself. It was too much. Not only was the string neon pink, but the hibiscus flowers faded from pink at the hips eventually down to orange where they stopped just above Tyler's knees.  
"They uh- they look good on you Ty." Tyler smirked and threw a pair of sandals at Jeremy's head.  
"I know." Jeremy just continued to laugh as he put the sandals on. Tyler walked past him and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his shoulders before snapping Jeremy with the other. When Jeremy lunged for him he dodged neatly and opened the door. "Let's go." Jeremy scowled. They both knew in the hallway he had to behave. Maybe the pool would be abandoned though. With a smile, he began to plot.

His head was finally beginning to clear a bit and the fresh air would help hopefully. Mixing the patch with alcohol hadn't been a good idea. Jeremy knew better and he really could have just not drunk the vodka but at the time it had seemed like a good idea.  
"You know it's too early to have a hangover, right?" Tyler asked, strangely echoing Jeremy's thoughts.  
"You just realized that, didn't you?" Tyler was quiet for a moment as they walked along the hallway.  
"Maybe." Jeremy smiled slightly before shrugging.  
"I'm not supposed to mix the patch with alcohol."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler demanded, pulling him to a stop.  
"I didn't really get a chance."  
"Oh," Tyler allowed, walking forward again. "Well, I'm sorry." Once again, Jeremy was surprised by how nice Tyler was being. He was starting to feel bad about it.  
"It's not your fault."  
"Yeah it is."  
"Tyler, it's not like you could have asked me without raising suspicion." Tyler grunted but let it go as they reached the elevator.

Jeremy didn't know why he expected to run into people, but he was relieved when they didn't run into anyone on the way to the pool. The pool was empty as well and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He actually got to relax. Dropping his towel on a lounger and yanking his shirt off he let it fall to the deck. He took off his sandals as well then he let out a 'whoop' before canon balling into the water. When he came back up for air Tyler was watching him with an amused smile.  
"What?" he questioned, sending a splash of water towards him.  
"You're such a kid." In response Jeremy stuck out his tongue. Shaking his head Tyler kicked off his sandals and tossed his towel on the lounger next to the one Jeremy had chosen. He dove in cleanly as Jeremy watched. "So," Tyler said, coming up and wiping his face with a hand, "this isn't so bad, right?"

Jeremy pushed the hair off his face and nodded.  
"I guess you're right." Tyler smiled broadly.  
"Good," he said. Jeremy smiled too and felt a fluttering in his chest. Tyler swam over and when he dunked Jeremy's head under the water his mouth was still open. Coming up he was caught between sputtering and laughing. Eventually he settled for swimming after Tyler. They chased each other around the pool, dunking each other and trying to dodge the other's efforts. Tyler clearly had the advantage and he showed it off when he lifted Jeremy's body completely out of the water and threw him several feet. Jeremy was so surprised he didn't move when Tyler came at him again. He ducked just in time, still trying to shake the feeling of Tyler's hands on him.

Splashing Tyler in the face he focused on the cool, thin feeling of it. He couldn't get all flustered by Tyler. No matter how amazing the water looked when it was dripping off his skin. Jeremy told himself sternly it didn't matter. He was not allowed to feel like this. Tyler and he could be friends, sure. That was as far as it could go. He'd never been attracted to men anyways. This didn't make sense. So why was he noticing how sculpted Tyler's chest was? Or how appealingly tan his skin was? He sliced his hands through the water and huffed out a breath. He shouldn't be letting himself think about this. Tyler attacked from behind and dunked him again. Jeremy came up and splashed more water his way. They both shared a smile before the door slamming open caught their attention. A man emerged, dragging a mostly naked woman behind him. He led her to the above deck wall and shoved her against it. Immediately uneasy, Jeremy swam to the side of the pool. "Jer," Tyler hissed, following him. He framed Jeremy's body with his arms, trapping him against the wall. "Don't move. We can't draw attention to ourselves."  
"But Tyler-" Jeremy's words cut off when Tyler pressed even closer behind him. Tyler used the new position to whisper into his ear,  
"I won't take the risk. We'll just have to stay here until they leave."  
"Doing what exactly?" For some reason, Jeremy pictured Tyler smirking.  
"Watch."


	9. Deny Deny

A/N: Yep. Posting again. Only because I love you all so much for telling me how you want it. Note the rating is now officially M. Nothing to worry about until chapter 11 though. It'll be coming soon seeing as 12 is already done and I think I have the plot pretty well in hand. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy!

: : :

Tyler could feel Jeremy stiffen in front of him.  
"I am not going to sit here and watch her get raped." The words were breathed so quietly Tyler had trouble catching them so he knew the couple they were currently watching didn't hear.  
"She's not." Tyler couldn't explain how he knew. Maybe it was the fact that he knew what it was like to be chained down. There was something in her expression as he bound her to the wall, a stark pleasure and there was the way that his touch lingered. This wasn't him using her. This was them feeding off each other. "You see? She's not even fighting him." Jeremy didn't answer. His breathing grew shallower and his hands clutched at the concrete ledge for dear life. Tyler planted his feet and placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. "Just relax. We'll get through this." Slowly he began to massage away the tension, careful to monitor how hard he was squeezing. Jeremy's hands loosened on the concrete and he leaned back slightly, a small groan falling from his lips. Tyler's eyes shot to the couple, but he was busy kissing his way down her torso and her eyes were closed in ecstasy. Her hands were curled in fists in the chains and she let out a loud moan of her own. Tyler turned his attention back to Jeremy.

He released Jeremy for the briefest second before skimming his fingertips back across his skin, forming lines in the water still clinging there.  
"Breathe," Tyler reminded him quietly. Jeremy inhaled slowly, his hands tightening again.  
"We should-" Jeremy cut off suddenly as Tyler squeezed his shoulders again. He moved his hands up towards Jeremy's neck, cautious of the still healing wound. He made his way back down in soothing motions.  
"See? Everything's fine." The woman moaned loudly again and Tyler risked another glance. All he could see was her arms and the man pressed against her. He ran a finger down Jeremy's spine into the water, Jeremy shivered following the action.  
"Ty," Jeremy let out quietly.  
"Shh," Tyler murmured, silencing him again. Tyler pressed closer until his chest was flush against Jeremy's back. Reaching forward he took both of Jeremy's hands in his and twined their fingers. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to the base of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy's hands tightened on his but he didn't make a sound. Tyler lifted his lips away before moving them up half an inch and kissing him again. Opening his lips slowly he blew on the moist skin before nipping lightly with his teeth. For his efforts he earned a small gasp. Moving lower he latched his mouth on, sucking. Jeremy gasped again and his head lolled back, resting on Tyler's right shoulder. "Not so bad, is it?" he breathed. Jeremy didn't answer. Jeremy's hands clutched his tighter still. He hadn't been shoved off yet so Tyler went back to kissing and sucking on Jeremy's neck. _This_ was what he wanted. This felt so effortless. It was effortless. He moved to a spot just below Jeremy's left ear and he whimpered. Tyler sucked harder for a moment before pulling away. They were still in the pool, which presented a problem. Jeremy practically clung to him. Slowly he untangled his fingers from Jeremy's and stepped back; he took Jeremy's hips and spun him around slowly trying to make it silent. Jeremy didn't fight him, letting his hands drift into the water. He dipped his chin into his neck and refused to look at Tyler. Tyler bit his lip and slowly tipped Jeremy's face towards his own. He expected to see anger, confusion, possibly even horror.

He wasn't prepared for the vulnerability he encountered.  
"What's wrong?" he breathed, stepping closer. Tyler knew this moment was pivotal. Whatever Jeremy said would decide where this, whatever it was, was going.  
"Just don't-don't make fun of me alright? I can't help the way I'm reacting." He drifted off and dropped his chin again after lifting it from Tyler's fingertips.  
"Jeremy," Tyler sighed, tugging him closer and hugging him. "I won't. It's the same for me. I didn't expect this to happen."  
"I just keep expecting you to tell me it's a joke, it's all a joke. And then you'd never let me live it down."  
"If I do, you can throw me overboard." Jeremy didn't laugh at the joke, he didn't even respond. "Do you want to stop?" Tyler questioned, still holding him.  
"I don't know." The words were barely above a whisper.  
"There's only one way to find out."  
"What's that?"  
"Jeremy, look at me," Tyler instructed. He waited until Jeremy finally did. "Kiss me."

Jeremy's jaw opened slightly in shock before he closed it and drew his mouth into a thin line. He shook his head.  
"How else will you know?" Tyler asked quietly. "The only time you initiated it was when you were trying to distract me. You have to be a willing participant."  
"What if I don't think I want to be?"  
"Just once. No strings. No one will ever know. I swear." Tyler took another deep breath, "We owe it to ourselves to find out, don't we?"  
"I don't know."  
"You can't live in denial Jeremy. Trust me, I've tried." As the hushed conversation continued Tyler finally noticed that they were alone again. "Look, let's just go back to the room. We can talk about this later." He swam around Jeremy and hoisted himself out of the pool. He turned to offer Jeremy a hand but he ignored it. In retrospect it was probably a good thing. The last thing Tyler needed right now was more skin to skin contact with Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't look at Tyler the entire time he dried and dressed. Tyler watched him and didn't even try to hide it. He ran over what Jeremy had said in his head as he did. Making fun of someone for being attracted to him sounded like something he would do. The _old_ him at least. He dried himself as he let the thought go. He fought off the urge to apologize. Tyler was sorry, but he didn't want to be. He was so in his head, he didn't see the white of the towel coming. The sting the towel left on his face was nothing compared to seeing Jeremy's bemused expression.  
"I owed you that," he explained quietly. Tyler thought about telling him to kiss it better, he really did. But the moment was a comfortable one and he didn't want to ruin it. So instead he wrapped Jeremy in a headlock and ruffled his hair as he began pulling him along. Jeremy was laughing so hard he couldn't make a real effort at escape and they were well down the hall before Tyler released him.

Back in the room Tyler flopped down on the bed and let his eyes slide closed. He listened to Jeremy move around the room, going to the boxes before walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged and then silence fell.  
"I'm not going to jump you, you know." Jeremy didn't respond and eventually Tyler opened his eyes, sitting up. Jeremy watched him curiously, twisting his ring as he did. "What?"  
"You're getting water on the bed," Jeremy replied.  
"Oh, right." Duh. With a sigh Tyler climbed out of the bed and went to the closet. He pulled out his bag and went to the bathroom; Jeremy sat on the bed after he passed. When he emerged again, in boxers, Jeremy watched him from the bed. "What now?" Jeremy shook his head slightly.  
"Nothing."  
"Alright." Tyler let the bag drop to the floor rather than putting it back in the closet and rounded the bed. He sank onto it and glanced back at Jeremy. His eyes were closed and Tyler had no way of knowing if he was already asleep or not.


	10. Closer

A/N: I am warning you all, this chapter is essentially a huge tease. But hopefully the payoff is all in the next one. I tried my best! And also, I think it's the last purely teasing chapter. Lastly, chapter 14 is already done and I'm onto 15 so you guys will be getting them pretty fast. Still don't know where it's going to end…stay tuned.

: : :

What he guessed was about an hour later Jeremy was still awake and rolled onto his side.  
"You alright?" Tyler questioned, eyes closed.  
"Fine," Jeremy murmured in response. Tyler opened his eyes a fraction of an inch,  
"I don't believe you." He added an arched eyebrow. Jeremy felt himself frown in response.  
"I'm alright. Why aren't you asleep?" Tyler shrugged,  
"Just thinking about stuff." Tyler waited a beat before speaking again, "What are you thinking about?" Jeremy pressed his lips together. He was not answering that question. Tyler must have seen something in his expression, because he didn't let it go. "Come on, you can tell me Jer."  
"I'd rather not." Tyler sighed heavily.  
"And here I thought we were bonding." That was part of the problem. Jeremy wasn't going to tell him that either. Jeremy settled on a safe, non-verbal reply, shrugging. "Fine," Tyler drawled dramatically, turning onto his back. Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you," he paused, "laughing at me Gilbert?" Jeremy sobered, covering his mouth with one hand.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jeremy managed before a snicker slipped out.

Tyler moved suddenly, placing his hands on either side of Jeremy's head on the pillow he hovered over him. He slid a knee between Jeremy's legs to keep him up. Jeremy sucked in a breath and stared up at him.  
"Not laughing anymore." Jeremy simply shook his head. Tyler smirked down at him but otherwise held perfectly still. Jeremy could only guess he was waiting for more of a reaction.  
"Tyler," he breathed, "I don't know." To be honest, he did know. His heart was racing and his skin was flushed with pleasant heat. But if he did this…what happened then? Where would there be for them to go? He wanted to try it, his body was nearly begging for it, but at what cost? Tyler sighed deeply, skimming down until their skin was touching.  
"It's okay." Tyler pressed his lips to Jeremy's brow for a brief second, "I shouldn't be pressuring you, I'm sorry." Tyler chuckled and pushed himself up, sending cool air between them. "I can't seem to help myself." Jeremy looked away, blushing slightly. Tyler paused another moment before rolling off and laying on his back.

"This shouldn't be happening," he said lightly. Jeremy quirked an eyebrow. He couldn't agree more. "I'm so tired of having to fight everything." Jeremy half turned to look at him. Tyler slung his arm over his eyes and sighed again. "This is insane." Jeremy tried desperately to understand why this was happening. He'd never been attracted to men and he was guessing Tyler hadn't either. In fact if they weren't beating the shit out of each other they were struggling just to get along. This made no sense at all. Jeremy had heard it said that there was a thin line between love and hate…was the same true for hate and lust?  
"I'm going to be honest this doesn't make any sense to me either."  
"I don't know whether to be relieved or not," Tyler muttered darkly.  
"I'd be more relived if I had an answer."  
"You think maybe…this could be normal?"  
"If it was, we wouldn't be going through it."  
"Fair point." Neither of them spoke for several moments. "So what do you think we should do?"  
"You're asking me?" Jeremy questioned, shocked.  
"Well you already know what I want to do," he said, lifting his arm and turning towards Jeremy, "and you don't seem too keen on the idea."  
"I…" Jeremy drifted off. He sighed in defeat. "Why do things have to be so complicated? Everything was so much easier when we just kicked each other's asses."  
"Somehow I think if we tried it now it wouldn't end the same way it used to."

Memories of the pool came back unbidden. He couldn't stop it. Tyler's hands hot on his skin, and his mouth. Dear God, that mouth. It shouldn't be legal. Jeremy had never been so turned on in his life, which worried him. He could try to explain it away, but the bottom line was that Tyler Lockwood had him hot and bothered. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. It was just going to get worse and worse. Like dread thickening in his stomach he could feel the knowledge spreading through him. Jeremy had never been good at denying himself something he wanted.  
"So if we…do this, what happens then?" Jeremy licked his lips nervously as soon as the words were released.  
"I don't know," Tyler said. Jeremy looked back to the ceiling and tried to slow his stream of thoughts. He'd give in eventually…why bother holding out? Why bother denying himself one of the basest pleasures of life? "It's better if you don't think about it so much," Tyler suggested.  
"One of us has to think," Jeremy announced dryly.  
"That's a matter of opinion. If one of us wasn't so busy thinking, we might have some answers by now."  
"Or it might have been such a mistake that we'd never have been able to look each other in the eye again."  
"That's not possible."  
"Oh really?" Tyler turned back towards Jeremy, examining him for a long moment.  
"I've never wanted _anything_ like I want this," he admitted in a whisper.

Jeremy's throat ran dry at the confession. He simply stared at Tyler, speechless. He felt his lips move as he made the effort to speak, but no words presented themselves. The room remained silent. They'd just crossed a line. Jeremy didn't know how he knew, he just did. Admitting you were curious about something or that you had thought of it was not the same thing as explaining exactly how badly you wanted it. Jeremy edged closer to Tyler before he could stop himself. Just one kiss. He had to see if it was as good as he remembered. Just one…  
"Come here," Jeremy breathed. Tyler stopped centimeters away. Telling himself sternly not to be afraid Jeremy closed the last distance between them. Jeremy wasn't ready for the complete suffusion of heat and need that engulfed him. He groaned against Tyler's mouth. Tyler took the opportunity to suck his bottom lip between his. He nipped the flesh with his teeth before sending his tongue into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck the best he could and pushed himself closer. Surprisingly, neither of them fought for control. They were satisfied to simply explore. Jeremy didn't stop after one kiss, or three. When Tyler pulled him on top, he went willingly. Tyler pushed him up until Jeremy was sitting on his stomach, straddling him. Tyler leaned up even as Jeremy pressed down to meet him. The kiss continued as Tyler's hands slid under Jeremy's shirt. They groaned simultaneously, Jeremy's hands landing carelessly on Tyler's chest. Jeremy broke the kiss long enough to yank his shirt off with Tyler's help. Tyler's hands moved to Jeremy's jaw and Jeremy leaned into the touch before leaning down again. They kissed again, lips pressing together harder as the level of desperation increased. Jeremy couldn't believe it but every motion felt natural. Like this was the way things were always meant to be. Like there was never anything before this.  
"You sure?" Tyler questioned raggedly, holding Jeremy back with one hand. With a slow smile Jeremy nodded.

: : :


	11. I'm Not Asking for Tomorrow

A/N: So here's the payoff. Hopefully it's good… *crosses fingers* Never written slashy smut, so let me know. Enjoy!

: : :

Tyler flipped, pinning Jeremy beneath him. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist the next moment and moaned. If Tyler's breath hadn't caught in his throat, he'd have done the same. Here, just like this, hard fleshing brushing, Tyler didn't want to stop to think but he had to. It was mind blowing. _What_ was happening, _who_ it was happening with, _why_ it was happening. This bliss. Had come from nowhere. Tyler leaned to kiss Jeremy again. He wasn't used to good surprises. No, this really shouldn't be happening Tyler acknowledged. But it felt good, he wanted it, so he rolled his hips slightly. Jeremy whimpered and Tyler's hands fisted in the sheets. Jeremy pulled him down and ran his hands up and down his back as he kissed him again. When Tyler's hands skimmed down to the top of Jeremy's boxers on each hip, Jeremy dug his fingernails in, moaning into Tyler's mouth. Tyler slipped his hands under the elastic band, unable to wait.  
"Shit," Tyler breathed, fingers spanning over the hot flesh he encountered. He brushed away the momentary insecurity and wrapped his hands around Jeremy's cock. Jeremy stilled suddenly watching Tyler as he bit his lip. Tyler stroked experimentally, Jeremy cried out and bucked his hips. Tyler kissed him hard, continuing the motion.

Jeremy gasped and clutched him harder.  
"Tyler, uh-fuck." Smirking lightly Tyler withdrew his hand. Jeremy whimpered and Tyler rolled his hips closer. He lifted slightly and repeated the motion. Jeremy pulled him down onto him totally. They lay together, every inch touching, and panted for several moments. "You're such a tease," Jeremy grunted.  
"I'm not the only one," Tyler muttered.  
"Oh really?" Jeremy pressed his hips up before moving, pinning Tyler beneath him. Tyler gasped as Jeremy's lips burned a trail down his chest. He drifted lower and lower, peeling Tyler's boxers off totally. Tyler laid back and clutched at the sheets again. Jeremy's lips pressed to his hip for a brief second. Tyler was about to say something but the words and the knowledge of how to speak flew out of his head as the tip of his cock was encased in moist heat. His entire body arched up and he couldn't stop the low moan that pressed itself out of his lips. Jeremy's mouth shook as he laughed. Tyler grew even harder and moaned again. Tyler didn't know how he was doing it, but Jeremy took more of him. Tyler's hands lifted from the sheets and landed on Jeremy's head, feathering through his hair.  
"Uh-Jer…_God_." Tyler's eyes closed, he couldn't even finish a word let alone a thought. Jeremy released him and moved up, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Tyler's stomach as Tyler's hands fell on his shoulders.  
"So," he breathed, "what next?"  
"Uhhm," Tyler let out in response. "LikeIknow," he let out in one gust of air. He looked down his stomach to Jeremy's face hovering just next to his bobbing cock. He moaned again.  
"Come on Ty," Jeremy said with a wicked smile, "take control."

Tyler's mind went totally blank as he took it all in. Jeremy crawled back up his body and sucked on his neck before kissing him again. "I know you want to," he breathed. With one hand Tyler reached out and rooted around in the nightstand drawer. Grasping the slim tube he brought his hand back out. Jeremy watched as Tyler unscrewed the cap and poured some lube into his hand. Jeremy shimmied out of his boxers and pressed closer. Dropping the tube onto the bed he reached down and swiped his hand over Jeremy's ass. Jeremy hissed as he slid a finger in. When Tyler pulled out and pushed back in Jeremy's arms gave out, landing him on Tyler totally. Jeremy began to kiss Tyler's neck from his new position. When Tyler added another finger Jeremy moaned loudly. Tyler alternated rhythms, fast then slow, fast again before he scissored his fingers against the tight flesh. Jeremy bit down on Tyler's neck suddenly. Tyler cried out and it took him a moment to recover. Lifting an eyebrow, he did it again. Jeremy moaned bringing his hands up he curled them in the short hairs on Tyler's head.  
"Fuck, uh-fuck," Jeremy groaned, "there, right _there_." Tyler kept repeating the motion and Jeremy's head lolled on his chest as his moans grew louder and louder. He tore at the hair he managed to grasp as his legs thrashed open. "Please, _Tyler_, please." Tyler didn't know if he should, but he liked Jeremy begging. More specifically he liked Jeremy begging for him. With his free hand he tilted Jeremy's face to his and kissed him. He added another finger as his tongue traced the seam of Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy's mouth opened on a long moan and Tyler licked inside of his cheek, swirling his tongue up and hitting Jeremy's upper lip. Tyler slowly started working his rhythm up again, pumping all three fingers in and out of Jeremy. Jeremy stopped doing anything other than lying on top of Tyler and alternating between panting and moaning. His hands were fisted in the sheets and his eyes kept fluttering closed. Tyler slowed as he stared at Jeremy's face.  
"Tyler," Jeremy moaned in protest. "I need more," he breathed, looking up at him, "please." Tyler pushed back in.  
"Yeah, me too." He withdrew his fingers.  
"Tyler," Jeremy moaned again. Tyler rolled slowly and got more lube coating it over himself quickly.  
"Ready?" Jeremy nodded, putting his hands on Tyler's shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck. Tyler took a deep breath and ran the tip of his cock over the cleft of Jeremy's ass. Jeremy shivered in his arms. "Open your legs wider," Tyler instructed. Jeremy did, pressing a kiss to Tyler's chest as he came closer. Tyler kissed Jeremy and wrapped a hand around the base of Jeremy's cock as he guided himself into Jeremy. Jeremy whimpered and Tyler stopped, stroking him. "I don't want to hurt you," Tyler murmured. Jeremy nodded again,  
"It's okay."

Tyler stroked him a few more times before pushing in further. Jeremy dug his fingertips into Tyler's shoulders. Tyler let out a groan as his teeth tore at his lips.  
"Please," Jeremy breathed. Tyler continued with his hand, squeezing harder and rubbing the head with his thumb. Jeremy held a moan behind closed lips before taking a deep breath. "Please," he repeated.  
"Tell me what you want Jer, just tell me."  
"More…I need more, more of you." Tyler stroked his cheek,  
"You're so tight. We need to take it slow." Jeremy sighed, running his fingers down Tyler's spine as far as he could. Tyler's spine dipped in response, pushing him closer to what they both wanted. Jeremy hissed before smiling while biting his lip.  
"So devious," Tyler breathed, he pushed further before removing his hand from Jeremy's cock. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."  
"Whatever you want, just don't stop." Tyler looked down, Jeremy's cock was pressed between their stomachs and Tyler was so close. He leaned down to suck on Jeremy's neck as he filled him with the last inch. Jeremy's fingers dug in again and Tyler stilled until they loosened slightly. He was surrounded by heat. Everything was heat. Jeremy enclosing him, Jeremy's hands on his shoulders, Jeremy's breath hitting his face, and even Jeremy's eyes burning into his.  
"Tell me," Tyler breathed, skimming kisses along Jeremy's jaw.  
"It doesn't hurt…much. It's good. Keep going, I need it."

Tyler waited as long as he could without moving, which wasn't long at all. He drew out, breath hissing as he did. With one thrust he was back inside. Jeremy moaned before breathing deeply.  
"Fuck-please just please." Tyler repeated the motion. Jeremy moved his hips restlessly and Tyler moved his hands down to hold him. "Tyler please faster. _Faster_."  
"Don't tempt me. One of us has to be careful."  
"I know what I can handle. I'm telling you I can handle it," Jeremy snapped, frowning up at him.  
"I think I like you better when you're moaning my name," Tyler said in response.  
"I think I like you better when you're not talking at all." Tyler smirked and jerked his hips. His smile widened as the words died on Jeremy's lips. He dropped a kiss on Jeremy's slightly opened mouth before picking the rhythm up. If Jeremy said he was ready, he wasn't going to fight him on it. Taking it this slow was killing him anyways.  
"Only we," Jeremy panted, "would fight while-fuck Tyler fuck." Guessing it was in response to the new angle Tyler was trying, he continued, moving faster. Jeremy moaned and Tyler joined him. "I need," Jeremy panted, "I need-" Tyler already knew, he wrapped his hand back around Jeremy's cock and began stroking to match the pace he was keeping.

Jeremy's hands slipped down and he gripped Tyler's biceps, closing his eyes.  
"I think I'm going to-I have to-"  
"Wait for me," Tyler demanded, pausing. Jeremy whimpered and bit his lip before nodding. Tyler couldn't stop himself from kissing him again before he resumed. Tyler felt himself getting closer. The tightening in his entire body was undeniable. He thrust harder, moving his hand faster. "Come," he demanded, "now." Jeremy let out the loudest moan yet, spurting over Tyler's hand and both their stomachs. As he clenched down Tyler pushed in one last time and followed him over. Tyler's arm gave out and he fell on top of Jeremy. "God," he let out. The pleasure rolled over him in waves. He took a deep breath and let it take him away.

: : :


	12. Just a Feeling

: : :

Jeremy accepted the weight of Tyler easily, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. Giving in had never been so…exquisite. His entire body felt weak but he was okay with that. It was well worth it. Even though the thought should not be one that he was happy about, it was the best sex he'd ever had. He brought a hand up to stroke the back of Tyler's neck slowly. Jealousy pierced him as he wondered if Tyler normally cuddled after sex. Jeremy liked to do it, it gave him time to breathe it all in and languish in it. In fact he couldn't imagine just getting out of bed. It would be like trying to pretend that it never happened. Neither of them had said anything still and Jeremy was scared of breaking the fragile silence. Tyler sighed in what Jeremy hoped was content.  
"Was it good?" Tyler questioned in a whisper.  
"You couldn't tell?" Jeremy teased. Tyler looked at him soberly,  
"I don't think I can tell up from down at the moment." Jeremy ran a finger over his lips.  
"It was good." Tyler nodded, his lips curling slightly under Jeremy's touch. Tyler slid out, pulling away.  
"I'm gonna get cleaned up," he said. Jeremy followed him up, grasping the back of his neck again and pressing a kiss to his lips. He let it say what he couldn't.

Jeremy let himself fall back onto the bed as Tyler went to the bathroom, scooping up his bag as he did. He pulled up the sheet in the sudden chill and lay back again. This was almost…bordering on nice. When Tyler emerged from the bathroom fully dressed Jeremy felt his eyebrows go up in surprise.  
"Where are you going?" he questioned, trying to quell the panic. Tyler shrugged as if it was nothing but his face was closed off. A far cry from what it had been mere moments ago.  
"I just need some air."  
"Are you okay?" Jeremy questioned, half sitting up.  
"Yeah," Tyler said, walking to put his bag back in the closet. Jeremy frowned. Tyler left without saying another word. The sound of the door snapping shut was all the answer he needed. No he was not okay. This was not okay. Somewhere in Tyler's head, things had gone terribly wrong.

It was then that Jeremy couldn't stand being in the bed a moment longer. The rumpled sheets smelled horribly of sweat and sex. Throwing the sheet back he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, jumping in before the water had a chance of getting hot. His mind raced as the lukewarm water pelted at his skin. As each hit the same word rang in his head _wrong, wrong, wrong_… How had he possibly wanted it? Hell, he'd wanted it so bad he begged for it. Shame burned in his stomach. Why had he given in? This was Tyler Lockwood. Tyler-one-of-the-worst-people-to-possibly-ever-sleep-with-Lockwood. At the moment, Jeremy couldn't even think of anyone worse. Not to mention, what was going to happen when they stepped off this boat and went home? What would happen when Tyler stepped back into this room? He didn't try and wash himself clean- that was impossible, Jeremy simply stood in the scalding water until his body relaxed and his mind stopped raging. By the time he climbed out, the entire bathroom was several degrees warmer and the mirror was covered in a film of steam. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips, his now sore hips, he yanked open the door and crossed to the boxes of clothes.

He dressed mechanically, trying to ignore the pain that not only lingered at his waist but lower than that as well. He didn't want to think about it, not any of it, and he wondered how long the damage of what had just happened would last. In the end Jeremy stripped the sheets off the bed, he curled up in the cover that had been kicked to the floor at some point and turned on the TV in the vain hope of distraction. It didn't work and neither did closing his eyes. The facts remained the same. Exactly, painfully the same. The one thing that was killing him was the fact that he had known this would happen. Or at least he should have known. He should have stopped himself. He should have learned by now that if something could possibly go this wrong, one should not do it. But apparently he hadn't. As he moved past the searing regret the anger began to burn.

: : :

Sitting at the bar, his fourth drink in front of him, Tyler let his head fall into his hands. It all kept running through his head. Everything had been fine, until he looked in the damn mirror. He'd forgotten for a few sweet moments who he was and how things were. He couldn't just sleep with Jeremy. What had he been thinking? But then he hadn't been. He'd just wanted to relax and have a good time. Well break out the fucking confetti. He felt more than saw someone take the stool next to him. _Please no_…  
"So how'd it go?" Claire asked. Tyler downed the rest of his drink in one swallow and flagged down the bartender again.  
"Swimmingly," he muttered.  
"Oh?"  
"You have no idea how wrong this feels."  
"Why? You wanted it, didn't you?" She had a point there. Damn.  
"I never should have manipulated him into this. How's he going to trust me now?"  
"Well you fucked him, didn't you?" Tyler sighed, taking a long sip of the new drink placed in front of him.  
"Yes."  
"Well good. You don't need his trust then. Just explain the situation. You've got him right where you want him."  
"How exactly do I explain it to him?"  
"I'm guessing he's not going to want people to know you fucked him."  
"So I'm supposed to blackmail him?" Tyler demanded, staring at her. Claire shrugged easily.  
"You came to me Tyler. You wanted my help. If manipulation is the game then I know what I am talking about. You want him to do as you say it's as simple as showing him you're in control. If you have to blackmail him it doesn't matter. He doesn't have to like it. He's not important."

It was only one of the many ways she was wrong. Jeremy was important. Tyler wasn't sure when he decided. Probably sometime during the sex. He never should have tried to manipulate Jeremy. He was better-or at least he wanted to be better than that. Jeremy didn't know but ever since Tyler had met Claire he'd been working at it. He and Claire had never slept together and dinner was a ruse as well. He'd only listened to her because he had no idea what to do. He never imagined it would actually work. But then again, sex hadn't initially been the end game. But Jeremy must trust him at this point. Tyler wondered if he asked whether Jeremy would tell him what he wanted to know. Even if he did…would it be worth it? Tyler wasn't cut out for this carefully plotting cat and mouse game. He got altogether too involved. He obviously wasn't smart enough not to. When had sex ever made things easier?  
"You don't understand. I tried to stop but now it's too late and I've really fucked things up."  
"Okay," Claire sighed, "I'm going to ask you the same question I asked you a few days ago. What do you want?"

Tyler didn't respond immediately. A few days ago it had been easy. He wanted Jeremy to cooperate; being able to control him hadn't seemed a bad idea then. But he hadn't expected Jeremy to kiss him. That's what had started all of this, Tyler was convinced. Not that it really mattered now. This isn't what Jeremy had intended that much was obvious. This isn't what Tyler had intended either.  
"I want to not be confused anymore."  
"Yeah, I can't help you with that," Claire said dismissively, "something else."  
"Fine. I don't want to feel like I'm some evil bastard that deserves to burn in hell."  
"Okay," Claire said, running a hand across her forehead. "Well do you regret what you've done?"  
"I don't know. I know I regret the things I've thought about doing."  
"But you haven't done them."  
"No."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"It felt good. It felt really fucking good. But now it just feels bad."  
"So make it feel good again," Claire said, taking the glass from his hand. She took a sip. "If you feel the need," her lips turned downwards, "fess up." It made sense. If you feel bad about something, admit it.  
"Thanks." He stood to leave.  
"You know, you really aren't cut out for this."  
"I'm beginning to grasp that," Tyler admitted before walking away.

: : :

A/N: Okay, so don't kill me. I had to introduce the angst at some point.


	13. Revenge

A/N: I'm feeling some revenge and angsty smut…anyone? Enjoy.

: : :

Tyler went over it in his head the entire way back to the room, trying to find the words to say. Stepping through the door he still only had one, _sorry_. Somehow he didn't think that was going to cut it. The only light came from the TV and when Tyler saw the rest of the room he stopped suddenly. It looked like a tornado had hit the room or more specifically, the bed. Jeremy lay on top of it, his hand resting on his stomach. The blanket was half covering him and he ignored Tyler's entrance totally. Tyler licked his lips before speaking,  
"What happened?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"They were wet," he explained simply.  
"Can we talk?"  
"I'm tired," was all Jeremy said in response. He lifted the remote and turned off the TV before dropping it on the nightstand. Tyler stood in the darkness. He didn't know what to do. He'd never done this before; he didn't know what the rules were. Jeremy wasn't freaking out, like most girls Tyler knew would have. He wanted to apologize but he needed to explain and that would just have to wait for later. The sun had come up a little while before he'd headed to the bar and he had gotten even less sleep than Jeremy. As much as he wanted, needed to make things right it would be better if he was conscious for it. He stepped out of his shoes and jerked his shirt off, letting it drop. Unsnapping his jeans he walked carefully around the bed before getting in.

Tyler stared at the ceiling as his skin burned. It was impossible to ignore what this bed was, what had happened in it. He focused on trying to keep his breathing even. It was nearly impossible. Jeremy was hardly a foot away. This was torture. Tyler couldn't help it. He wanted it again, all of it. He wanted to take it back and try it again so it didn't feel like this afterward. But it was the lingering doubt that was killing him. Jeremy hadn't exactly jumped on board at the first offer. Tyler shook his head slightly and let it fall to the side, taking in Jeremy's dark profile. Tyler had talked, cajoled, controlled, and seduced Jeremy into his bed. And it was so glaringly _wrong_. Tyler wondered then what had happened to him. He'd never had this amount of regret, not about sex at least, in his life. And he had done more than his share of convincing less willing parties in the past. So why was this different? Why did he care? It wasn't just that he wanted to sleep with him again, he did, but he wanted Jeremy to want it too. He wanted more than that. He wanted Jeremy to want it just as much as he did. Sadly, he didn't think that was going to happen. A sinking feeling in his stomach, he pulled his eyes back to the ceiling before closing them.

: : :

Jeremy sat on the foot of the bed and watched Tyler sleep, waiting. He was a heavy sleeper Jeremy observed. But perhaps he'd just been tired. It didn't really matter either way. The TV was muted behind him, only so he had a reference of time. It was nearly four in the afternoon. It wasn't possible for Tyler to sleep much longer. What he was waiting for also scared the hell out of him. Last time he'd seen Tyler really angry his neck had paid the price. Not to mention, things were different now, which may or may not make it even worse. He sighed again. There wasn't any backing out now. Surely if he tried he'd only wake Tyler in the process. Jeremy leaned his head into his hand and waited. Luckily, as he had suspected, Tyler didn't sleep much longer. A few minutes later, he began to stir. When he tugged on his arms Jeremy's breath hitched. When his eyes shot open it stopped totally. Tyler yanked himself up as much as he could, being bound to the headboard. He seemed to take it in slowly before pivoting his head to Jeremy. He opened his mouth and Jeremy could sense the yell coming. Springing from his seated position he launched himself onto Tyler. He sat on his stomach, effectively removing the air from Tyler's lungs, and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Calm," Jeremy breathed. Tyler glared at him and recovered his breath slowly. "Calm," Jeremy said again before removing his hand.  
"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Jeremy shrugged, examining the belt holding Tyler's wrists. He'd only pulled it tighter by struggling and Jeremy was reasonably sure it would hold.  
"I had a feeling you'd need some convincing to tell me what's going on." Tyler went still suddenly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeremy ran a finger along his jaw before dipping it down his neck and running it along his chest all the way to where Jeremy began. Tyler jerked so hard he very nearly unseated Jeremy.  
"In this position," Jeremy whispered, "you are not a convincing liar." Tyler pointedly looked away from him, jaw clenching.  
"And to think, I was coming in here to apologize," he muttered after a moment.  
"For what?" Jeremy questioned, placing his hands on Tyler's chest.  
"Like I'm going to tell you now," Tyler spat, still looking at the wall.  
"Mm, I would advise your cooperation."  
"Or _what_?" Tyler snarled, his head whipping back. Jeremy shrugged again.  
"You know," he murmured slowly, "you really sent me into a tailspin. It's time for some payback." He climbed off Tyler.  
"Gilbert," Tyler growled dangerously. Jeremy grabbed a sock from the box and stuffed it past Tyler's lips before he could utter whatever bodily threat he'd come up with.  
"I think it's past time that you fully appreciate the position you put me in."

Tyler slumped slightly at the words but it wasn't enough. Jeremy was _so_ furious. And he had every right to be. If Tyler was going to work him up that high and then toss him away well then Jeremy was going to prove he could do the exact same thing. Even if it killed him. He was going to get revenge. He'd crossed boundaries for Tyler and thought it was worth it. But he just walked away. Jeremy knew if the information ever got out it would reflect worse on him than Tyler. That was how it always was. The worst part was, he didn't care. It didn't matter what Tyler did. He still wanted him. The fact alone was pathetic. Jeremy watched him and debated what exactly to do. He supposed the pants had to go. Tyler bucked as soon as his hands landed on his hips. He yelled something behind the sock and wriggled frantically. Jeremy straddled him again, backwards. Using his body weight to hold Tyler down, he slowly worked the jeans off his hips. He marveled in the skin he revealed and was immensely glad that Tyler could not see his face. His fingers ran over Tyler's legs longer than was strictly necessary. Eventually the jeans were low enough that he could climb off and yank them the rest of the way off. He accomplished it even as Tyler kicked.

Jeremy leaned over and pressed a kiss to the strip of skin just above Tyler's boxers and Tyler groaned in response. Jeremy lifted his head.  
"Feel better?" Tyler scowled down at him. Jeremy just chuckled. Pulling back he pulled off his shirt before shimmying out of his jeans. When he caught Tyler looking he smirked. "It's good between us, you know it is." Tyler's frown deepened. "So," Jeremy straddled him again, removing the sock slowly, "what were you going to apologize for?" Tyler spit in his face, fists clenched. Jeremy swiped the glob away with one finger and watching Tyler's face, sucked it clean.  
"God damn it," Tyler hissed, closing his eyes. Jeremy leaned down and began to suck on his neck.  
"You can tell me," he murmured between kisses.  
"I don't want to talk," Tyler gritted out.  
"Oh, I know what you want," Jeremy said, continuing and smiling into Tyler's neck when he felt the twitch near his ass. It was so easy. He lifted away. "But that's not happening until you tell me." Tyler didn't say anything, lifting his hips and grinding against Jeremy. Jeremy caught the gasp between his teeth. His fingers dug into Tyler's chest. "That was fast," he murmured.  
"Yeah well," Tyler said, pressing the hard length up again, "it's good between us."  
"Mm," Jeremy said in agreement before leaning down for a kiss. He plunged his tongue past Tyler's lips and yanked away when Tyler fought him for control. Tyler watched him hungrily, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "Let's keep in mind what this is," Jeremy warned softly. "This is payback. _I_ am in control. _Not_ you."  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Tyler muttered, eyes dropping to Jeremy's hard-on as if to prove his point.  
"I can take care of myself at anytime. You on the other hand…" Jeremy let the subtle threat drift off. Tyler scowled again. Jeremy could see it; he still wasn't ready to bend. That would change.

: : :

A/N: I know I know, I'm teasing again. I just can't seem to help myself. Two announcements in one chapter? Whatever is the matter with me?


	14. Sweet

A/N: So I'm posting early again because I have more questions for you guys. Slowly but surely I'm running out of plot, as I approach chapter 20, so I wanted to know, any scenes you guys want to see? I'm willing to try anything, cutsey, angsty, whatever… I am warning you they might turn out to be one shots. Anyways, I appreciate any suggestions you guys throw my way. Please enjoy!

: : :

Tyler bit his lip against the sweetest torture he'd ever endured. Jeremy sucked on the flesh next to his belly button, smiling when the muscles there contracted. Tyler was determined, he would not beg. Whatever Jeremy could dish out, he could handle. Jeremy drifted lower, a hand on each hip. Slowly he licked the length of Tyler laughing outright when Tyler jerked and hissed a quick,  
"Jesus Christ." He yanked on the belt again and again nothing happened. "Jer," he breathed.  
"What?" he questioned, propping himself on his elbows and looking up at him.  
"You're killing me."  
"Good," Jeremy said before flicking his tongue out and licking Tyler again. He groaned, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up. Jeremy licked him again before opening his lips and taking him in. Tyler didn't even try to stop his moan. It was too much. He was sucking so hard, moving up and down. Tyler clenched his entire body, trying to ward it off. _Not like this_.  
"Jer," he grunted. At the last possible second Jeremy pulled away. Smiling again he crawled up and kissed Tyler's panting mouth. "I…hate…you…so…much…" Jeremy just kissed him again. Tyler bit his lip in punishing response. Jeremy moaned into his mouth before sliding his tongue in. He ran his hands up Tyler's bound arms as he did. Again Tyler tried to take control; Jeremy fought him a bit longer but pulled away just as before.

Jeremy rolled off him completely, wiping his lips. Tyler struggled against the belt; arching his body and dropping it back down. He couldn't stand this. When he looked at Jeremy it was to find the other boy staring at him, licking his lips.  
"See something you like?" Tyler snarled. Jeremy just nodded. Tyler had more than enough. Thanks to Jeremy he not only had a dick so hard it might break off he couldn't do a damn thing about it. All he wanted to do was grab Jeremy and fuck the smile right off his face. As it was…he pulled on the belt again.  
"I've decided you can apologize when we're done," Jeremy said, running a hand down Tyler's chest. Tyler gritted his teeth.  
"Fine, then get over here." Jeremy shook his head slowly, taking his hand away.  
"Tell me you want it." Tyler looked down the length of his body and then back at Jeremy.  
"Of course I want it, look at me."

Jeremy got off the bed and slid his boxers down, looking in the nightstand drawer as Tyler waited impatiently.  
"Not good enough," he announced, still rooting around in the drawer.  
"Well what do you want me to do?" Tyler growled. Jeremy met his eyes as his hand stilled.  
"Tell me you want _me_." He turned back to the drawer as Tyler felt his lips flap open. Tyler closed his lips and clenched them. No way in hell. After everything Jeremy had just put him through? No. No, he'd choke first. He nearly did choke when Jeremy got back in the bed with a blindfold.  
"What do you think you are doing Gilbert?" Jeremy smiled.  
"We are definitely past the last name bullshit now Ty." Darkness enfolded him as Jeremy slid the blindfold on. Tyler felt Jeremy feather kisses along his jaw before he drew away. Hands ran down his chest, stopping at his hips before drawing back up. Tyler could barely move, now he couldn't even see. All he could do was wait for Jeremy to touch him. An openmouthed kiss landed on his throat and another dropped on his chest, they trailed lower once again stopping at the hips and working their way back up.  
"Jer," Tyler breathed.  
"Hm?" Tyler frowned, he sounded too far away. He realized he was about to say please and stopped himself short.

Jeremy lay on top of him, grinding slowly. Tyler choked on his gasp, he jerked against the belt again, needing to touch him. It still didn't give an inch and he let out a groan of frustration. Jeremy continued grinding as if nothing was happening. Tyler arched up, getting as close as he could to the ecstasy he knew Jeremy could give him. It was a surprise when Jeremy's lips landed on his. He accepted the kiss without thinking, letting Jeremy's tongue curl around his. They moaned into each other.  
"Tell me," Jeremy breathed against his mouth. "Tell me." It was only then that Tyler realized. It wasn't a demand, it was a plea.  
"Yes," Tyler sighed out, "yes I want you. Please." Jeremy stilled. "Jer?" Tyler whispered. "Don't stop…please." Jeremy kissed him again. He slid the blindfold off Tyler's eyes, smiling as he did. "I need to touch you," Tyler admitted softly. Jeremy reached up to work on the belt, pressing his hips down onto Tyler's as he did. As soon as Tyler had his hands free he pulled Jeremy to him and kissed him. "I need you…now." He was close to bursting.  
"My terms," Jeremy said, gasping as Tyler's hands squeezed his ass. Tyler just nodded, kissing his neck. At this point, he thought, he'd follow Jeremy overboard.

Jeremy reached for the lube, working it over Tyler quickly. Tyler watched as Jeremy leaned back and worked himself open, trying to control the urge to flip him and take him that very second. He tangled his hands in the pillow behind his head to stop. Jeremy lifted himself and then sat on Tyler, taking all of him in one motion. Tyler shot off the mattress, arms wrapping around Jeremy's back in surprise.  
"Jer…fuck…" he groaned, feeling his cock throb.  
"I know," he said, rising up and dropping again. Tyler's breath let out in a whoosh. Jeremy moaned as he continued. His put his hands on Tyler's shoulders for leverage.  
"Jer," Tyler pleaded.  
"Shh," he murmured, kissing him, "I _know_."  
"Please…let me touch you." Jeremy drew a deep breath, riding him before nodding once. Tyler took Jeremy in one hand, using the other to balance. He stroked slowly, torturing both of them. Jeremy stopped moving for a moment and let him before starting again. He moved faster, riding harder. He began to whimper and Tyler kissed him, barely keeping a rein on himself. "Come baby," he breathed. Jeremy cried out, collapsing on him. Tyler remained perfectly still as Jeremy clenched around him. Several pants later Jeremy finally questioned,  
"Ty? You didn't…"  
"I know," he said, nodding.  
"Come on," he pulled Tyler as he fell towards the mattress, landing under him. Jeremy pulled him closer by the neck. "Finish." Tyler hesitated. Jeremy clutched his ass in both hands. "Finish. Now Ty." Tyler breathed in deeply before pulling out thrusting back in. Jeremy breathed deeply as his hands continued to move over Tyler's ass. With one hand he grabbed the lube and put some on his hand. Tyler was too busy fucking him to question it. Jeremy kneaded his ass before slipping a finger inside. Tyler rammed into him and went still. Jeremy worked his finger in and out as Tyler lay on top of him, fingers digging into his hips with bruising pressure.  
"Come on," Jeremy encouraged softly.  
"I-" Tyler said, hesitating.  
"Don't think," Jeremy instructed, kissing him suddenly, "just move." Jeremy stilled his hand until Tyler began thrusting again. After a few moments, he followed. Tyler groaned, letting his head fall to Jeremy's shoulder.  
"I can't wait anymore," he panted.  
"I don't want you to," Jeremy said in response. Tyler yanked Jeremy's hips to him as he slammed into him fully. With one last moan he flew into oblivion, screaming Jeremy's name.

Tyler blacked out for a few moments. When he came back to reality, Jeremy was hugging him to his chest, running fingers up and down his arm.  
"That was," Jeremy sighed, "unbelievable."  
"Mm," Tyler sighed, pressing himself closer. Jeremy slid from under him and Tyler groaned in protest, reaching out for him.  
"I'll be right back," Jeremy said, chuckling and twining their fingers for a moment. He came back with a moist washcloth and cleaned Tyler carefully before returning to the bathroom and taking care of himself. He went back to bed and pulled the cover over both of them, wrapping his arm around Tyler again.  
"You still mad?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy shook his head.  
"You're just as weak as I am when it comes to the two of us in bed."  
"And that makes you feel better?" Tyler demanded, amused. Jeremy nodded.  
"So what did you need to apologize for?" Tyler frowned. Oh. That.

: : :


	15. Confession

A/N: So…this chapter is slightly fluffyish, but I like it. Oh and also, thanks for all the help, I'm using several of the ideas. I know I haven't been replying to your reviews, please keep leaving them. I will try my best to get on them. Just lots of stuff going on right now… Anyways, enjoy!

: : :

Jeremy was tempted to laugh as Tyler shoved his face in the crook of his neck but fought it off, worry running through him.  
"What is it?" he questioned again.  
"You're not going to like it," Tyler muttered into his skin. Tyler pulled his head up and finally met Jeremy's eyes.  
"I've been manipulating you."  
"Oh, you think so?" Jeremy questioned.  
"What? I have," Tyler insisted.  
"I'm a big boy. I knew what I was getting myself into Ty."  
"But with the whole slave thing…I mean, me controlling you and all that."  
"Tyler," Jeremy sighed, "you only led me down a path I wanted to take."  
"I never slept with Claire. She was just helping me with you."  
"Wait, wait," Jeremy said, pulling back a few inches to get a better angle to see Tyler, "so the whole uh, uh, unnhhhh thing was a show?"  
"Yeah," Tyler admitted slowly.  
"Dude, I threw up like seven times. You suck." Tyler tucked his face into Jeremy's chest again.  
"I'm sorry," he breathed.  
"What exactly was the plan?" Jeremy asked, humor tilting into his voice.  
"I don't know," Tyler groaned, "but it's not like I knew you were going to kiss me anyways." Jeremy tilted his face up and kissed him softly.  
"I will accept the blame for that." He pursed his lips in thought. "So the plan was to gain my trust, by showing you weren't interested in me sexually, by pretending to sleep with Claire. I mean, it might have worked if you had only wanted to sleep with me. And if you weren't actually sexually interested in me." He smiled on the last sentence.  
"You still started it."  
"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler tightened his arms around Jeremy. He sighed after another moment.  
"So you're not mad? I mean really?"  
"Maybe I'm just too exhausted right now check back in a few hours."  
"You hungry?"  
"Not enough to leave this bed."  
"Maybe we'll just stay here for a little while longer then."  
"Sounds good," Jeremy said, pressing his lips to Tyler's hair. Jeremy was surprised but Tyler's confession rolled right off him. It didn't matter. They were both in the exact same boat. It was comforting really. Jeremy sighed lightly and closed his eyes. Tyler drew semicircles on his stomach under the cover. The motion further relaxed him. He had to admit tying Tyler to the bed and torturing him mercilessly had gone a long way to making him feel better.  
"You know I've never…it's never been that good before," Tyler whispered.  
"Me too."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"So…what does that mean?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"We're good together. I don't really want to label it, not yet anyways."  
"What happens when we go home?" It was the same question that had been running through Jeremy's mind.  
"I don't know." Tyler sighed and stopped tracing circles, pressing his hand flat to Jeremy's stomach. After another moment Jeremy took his hand and twined their fingers together.

Jeremy didn't know how long they lay there, unmoving. Eventually his stomach growling under Tyler's ear had them both laughing.  
"Room service?" Tyler questioned, still chuckling. Jeremy nodded, trying to memorize exactly how Tyler's lips were curving. There was no knowing, but he may want to draw the expression later. Dropping one last kiss on Jeremy's chest Tyler got out of bed, found some boxers, which turned out to be Jeremy's, and picked up the TV remote.  
"Any other circumstances, ordering food through the TV would be awesome," Jeremy announced.  
"True. You know what you want?"  
"Uh, food?"  
"Okay," Tyler said, rolling his eyes, "I'll decide then."  
"Sounds good," Jeremy said, stretching back and lacing his fingers beneath his head. Tyler ordered quickly and climbed back up the bed, trailing kisses up Jeremy's body as he did. He finally landed on Jeremy's mouth and the kiss lasted longer than all the others by far.  
"Is it wrong to be glad, just a little bit, that all this happened?" Jeremy thought for a moment, staring up into Tyler's eyes. He shook his head slightly.  
"I think I know what you mean." Tyler leaned down to kiss him again. "I can't believe we fought for so long when it's really so easy to understand each other."  
"It's cause I'm so smokin' hot in bed," Tyler said, smirking.  
"Yeah, okay," Jeremy said, rolling his eyes before smiling.  
"What? I thought I was?" Tyler said, feigning hurt.  
"Trust me, you are."  
"Aw, you too babe." Tyler kissed him again as a knock landed on the door.

Tyler jumped off even as Jeremy whined in protest. He was back in seconds, wheeling in a cart of covered dishes.  
"Jesus, did you order the whole kitchen?" Jeremy questioned.  
"I didn't know what you wanted," Tyler said, shrugging. He pushed the cart next to the bed and climbed back in. "Breakfast er- lunch in bed." Jeremy shook his head as he uncovered dish after dish. Tyler lay at his side, alternating between kissing his shoulder and running his fingers over his ribs as he did. Jeremy finally settled on a burger and fries, laughing when Tyler stole some of the fries off his plate.  
"Get your own." Tyler grabbed the burger in response and took a giant bite.  
"Why?" he questioned, chewing away. Reaching onto the cart, Jeremy took a handful of chocolate pudding and smeared it on Tyler's face. He licked off his fingers and went back to his food while Tyler stared at him. He managed to eat half the burger and a few more fries before Tyler retaliated. He snatched the entire bowl of pudding and overturned it on Jeremy's chest. Jeremy went still in shock, watching as the cold food slid down towards where the plate rested on his stomach. He looked at Tyler as he cleaned the pudding off his face with his hand and licked it clean. Tyler finished and smirked.  
"You suck."  
"Only if you ask nicely." Tyler's eyes darkened as Jeremy watched.  
"So you wanna help me out then?" he asked, gesturing to the pudding.

Tyler scooted down on the bed and licked across Jeremy's stomach, taking a stripe of pudding off as he did. Jeremy groaned and set the half eaten plate back on the cart. Tyler moved up his chest and licked up some more. He began taking smaller licks, teasing now.  
"Tyler," Jeremy moaned. He began sucking in response. Eventually all the pudding was cleaned away and Tyler pulled back. Jeremy rolled on top of him and kissed him. He pinned Tyler's hands above his head and continued the kiss. They wrestled for a short period of time. Eventually it ended the only way it could.

Jeremy looked up at Tyler from his arms as they rested. Tyler smiled as he met his gaze.  
"Maybe we should just stop getting dressed," he suggested.  
"Uh, I hate to break it to you but at some point we're going to need to slow down. Otherwise I'll never walk normally again."  
"Aw, I'm sorry."  
"You should be. Stop being so damn sexy." Tyler just laughed, kissing him softly. There was nothing demanding about it. Jeremy had the thought that he kissed him simply to kiss him. It made him smile. He still wasn't ready to examine it or label it. Maybe he just didn't want to. All Jeremy knew was that he'd never felt this before. Especially not for a guy. There had never been this intense…_need_ for someone. If he wasn't touching Tyler he wanted to be. He'd never spent so much of the day in bed not sleeping and it didn't bother him at all.  
"We really need to get dressed," Tyler said.  
"Right now?"  
"Right now," Tyler confirmed, "my mind is starting to go to that place again."  
"No, no," Jeremy said, getting out of bed and yanking jeans on. He held out a finger at Tyler, his face taking on a stern expression, "I am not a blow-up doll." Tyler watched him with an amused expression. He got up too and put on boxers and jeans. Reaching onto the bed he lifted the belt, holding it out to Jeremy,  
"Did you need this?"  
"I guess so." Tyler crossed to him and slid the leather through the belt loops, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's waist to buckle it. Jeremy tilted his head back and kissed him. Tyler tucked his hands in Jeremy's front pockets and deepened the kiss. Jeremy leaned back against Tyler's chest, shivering against the heat his bare skin gave off. "Mm, we need to stop."  
"I don't want to." Jeremy pulled away slightly,  
"Only way it's happening is if we flip things around a bit."  
"Aw, Jer…"  
"I'm already limping." Tyler dropped another kiss on his lips, pulling him back. "I'm serious," Jeremy said against his lips. Tyler licked Jeremy's lips. "Think about what you're doing." Tyler pressed his hips to Jeremy's.  
"I think-maybe…that could be discussed," he breathed.  
"Oh really?" Jeremy questioned, eyebrows shooting up.  
"I'm willing to try anything once." Tyler kissed him again and ran his hands down his chest. He lingered on the top of the belt he'd just put on him. "What do you think? Worth a shot?"  
"Mm," Jeremy murmured, grazing Tyler's jaw with his teeth. Tyler undid the belt slowly, unbuttoning the jeans and dragging the zipper down, after another moment he dipped his hand inside. Jeremy groaned, letting his eyes close. "Ty," he breathed, pressing a kiss to his throat. Tyler grasped his hips suddenly, yanking him closer. Jeremy cried out at the unexpected pressure. Tyler stopped immediately, dropping his hands.  
"You're hurt," he said, tone disapproving.  
"I'm alright," Jeremy denied. Tyler dropped a light kiss on his lips.  
"Don't lie to me." He fastened Jeremy's pants and reached for a shirt, sliding it over his head. "Let's go see if there isn't something to do on this boat." Jeremy frowned at the reminder of being at sea before going to the bathroom. He grabbed another patch for his neck and threw the old one away before going back out to Tyler.

: : :


	16. The Offer

A/N: *cue "Jaws" theme* Hold onto your seats…there's a trouble coming! :D Enjoy and review!

: : :

Tyler kissed Jeremy's pouting lips and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door.  
"Cheer up," he breathed in Jeremy's ear, "as soon as you're well enough I'll let you do whatever you want to me in bed."  
"Like you would enjoy that any less than I would." Tyler had to smirk.  
"True. But I'm not risking permanent injury to you to get us both off. We can exercise patience and it will be worth the wait."  
"You sound like an after school special."  
"Well shape up and I won't have to be the sensible one." Tyler shot him another smirk and kissed him again as they walked down the hall. Getting in the elevator they headed to the mezzanine, there had to be something there Tyler reasoned. He already knew the pool was on the deck. The shops were on the second floor down, the restaurants were the third floor down, Tyler and Jeremy's room was the fifth floor down. The mezzanine was between the third and fourth floor. Tyler supposed the rest were rooms. He didn't really want a chance to find out. As the doors slid open Tyler dropped Jeremy's hand and stepped out. He only looked back once to make sure Jeremy was following him. Because it wasn't two in the morning the mezzanine was flooded with people; masters and their slaves, masters wandering by themselves, and a few attendants as well. Tyler let Jeremy catch up to him and wrapped an arm lightly around his waist. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling possessive, but he was. Jeremy didn't comment, tucking a kiss on his neck instead.

They passed a dance floor where music played softly. Tyler didn't particularly feel like dancing and he was willing to bet Jeremy didn't either.  
"Hm," he said pausing, "that looks interesting." Jeremy followed his gaze.  
"What do I get if I win?" he whispered in Tyler's ear.  
"Mm, you get me all to yourself."  
"I already have that," Jeremy breathed, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"With this…I'm not making any bets." Jeremy just sighed, smiling. "So you up for it?"  
"You know I'm game if you are." Tyler smirked and pulled him along, entering the bowling alley. They rented shoes and Tyler let Jeremy go first. When he immediately threw a strike Tyler knew he was in trouble. He was also heartily glad that he hadn't made a bet. Tyler had been bowling a handful of times in his life. He remembered spending more time in the gutter than out of it. Jeremy walked back to where Tyler sat, smirking the whole way.  
"You little sneak." Jeremy just shrugged. "No wonder you wanted to make that bet."  
"You never asked if I was good." Tyler sighed and stood.  
"Oh I already know you're good." The double meaning did not go unheard. Jeremy's smirk bloomed into a full smile.

Tyler sighed and decided he couldn't stall any longer; he picked up the ball and sent it down the lane. He turned and walked back, not watching.  
"Well," Jeremy said, "you got two."  
"It's going to be a long game, isn't it?"  
"I could play worse, if you want."  
"Shut up." Tyler threw the ball again; hooking it in to the gutter like it was his job. Jeremy stood as he came back, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his hands into Tyler's back pockets. "What's up?" he questioned, returning the hug.  
"Why does something have to be up?"  
"It doesn't," Tyler said, leaning back slightly and framing Jeremy's face in his hands, "just making sure." He kissed him quickly. "It's your turn."  
"Or we could just," Jeremy said, pressing his hips closer, "go back to the room."  
"Not until you're feeling better."  
"I am," Jeremy insisted.  
"Maybe I'll believe you after you kick my ass at this," he jerked a thumb behind them at the lane as he spoke.  
"Alright," Jeremy agreed, "easy enough."

Tyler smacked him lightly before extracting himself and sitting back down. Jeremy missed the strike but easily picked up the spare, he smirked just a bit less on the way back.  
"Go ahead," Tyler said dryly, "get all the bragging out now."  
"How about a kiss instead?" Tyler let his eyebrow arch as he accepted Jeremy's lips on his. He was being clingy. On his way to the lane he glanced around the room. It wasn't until he was on the way back that he saw it. More accurately he saw _him_. A man near the door stood with a drink in hand, a short red headed woman at his side. His eyes did not leave Jeremy. Tyler felt his shoulders tense as his entire face dropped into a grimace.  
"How long has he been staring?" Jeremy winced, hugging Tyler again.  
"I'm not sure," he admitted softly, "a while."  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tyler demanded. Jeremy dipped his head.  
"Don't know," he mumbled. Tyler sighed, stroking his neck.  
"Well, let's keep playing for a while. If he doesn't leave soon we will, okay?" Jeremy nodded, going back to the lane and bowling again. Tyler frowned as the ball went into the gutter. Jeremy tried again and got the same result. When he came back Tyler stood and put his arm over his shoulders. He was surprised to find him shaking. "Let's just go, okay?"  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy muttered.  
"Don't apologize," Tyler said, shaking his head. They returned the bowling shoes, got their own, jammed them on their feet and headed for the door.

Tyler should have known they wouldn't get away unscathed. As they approached, the man sidestepped neatly, leaving his slave.  
"Hello," he said smoothly. Tyler nodded and tried to keep walking, but the man kept moving, cutting him off. "I can't help but notice how…delectable yours is. I was wondering if you would consider a switch?" Tyler could feel the anger bleed into his eyes. Switch? _Give_ Jeremy away? No. He'd die first.  
"No," Tyler snapped, tacking on a "thank you," as an afterthought.  
"That's too bad," he said, licking his lips. Tyler wanted to punch him then. He took Jeremy's hand in his, squeezing tightly.  
"We have to be going."  
"I'll see you soon." Tyler was too intent on escape to be disquieted by the words. He practically ran to the elevator, keeping Jeremy's hand in his the entire time. Once inside he dropped Jeremy's hand and ran his over his head.  
"Are you alright?" he gritted out, staring at the floor.  
"I think so. What about you?" he questioned quietly.  
"I'll be fine," he said, shrugging it off.  
"Thank you." Tyler didn't say anything until they were back on their floor, well down the hall.  
"For what?" he finally questioned.  
"For not giving me to him," Jeremy said very quietly. Tyler stopped short. He stared at Jeremy for a long moment.  
"Of course I wouldn't." He continued forward. When they arrived back in the room Jeremy hugged him from behind silently. He layered his hands over Jeremy's and closed his eyes.

Tyler looked around the room, noticing housecleaning had come. The bed was made and looked ready to dive into.  
"How about we just watch a movie?"  
"That sounds perfect," Jeremy said, his words muffled by Tyler's back.  
"Yeah well, I think I've finally figured out every time we leave the room something disastrous is going to happen."  
"First time yes, second time it's debatable, this last time, definitely."  
"So you didn't mind the pool?"  
"Didn't mind the pool," Jeremy agreed, walking around him and plopping down on the bed. He patted the mattress next to him and looked at Tyler expectantly. Tyler could only ignore the invitation for the time it took to step out of his shoes. He climbed in and leaned against the headboard as Jeremy pulled his shoes off. He grabbed the remote and handed it to Tyler before leaning into him. Tyler flipped channels aimlessly until a comedy that looked familiar came on. At this point he could use a laugh.

: : :


	17. Helpless

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn….

: : :

They watched TV for hours, eating what could be salvaged off the cart before falling asleep. When Jeremy woke up, the TV was still on. He reached across Tyler for the remote and shut it off before curling next to him and going back to sleep. He woke again when Tyler climbed out of the bed. Before he could ask, another knock sounded on the door. Tyler rubbed his eyes as he went to answer it.  
"Good morning Mr. Lockwood, I'm here to serve you the black card."  
"Uh, the black card?" Tyler questioned slowly. Jeremy could picture his brow furrowing adorably and smiled to himself.  
"Yes, you are very privileged. One of our premium members, Mr. Thomas, has given you a great gift."  
"Which is what exactly?"  
"Your slave for his premium slave for a twenty four hour period Mr. Lockwood."  
"He already offered that to me and I declined," Tyler said, his voice picking up an edge. Jeremy shot straight up in the bed. He clutched a pillow to his chest as fear enveloped him.  
"I am very sorry to inform you of this Mr. Lockwood but you are not a premium member. As things stand, you do not have the ability to decline."  
"You can't just take my slave. He's mine."  
"It is in the contract that you signed I'm afraid."  
"You can take your contract and shove it."  
"Step aside please Mr. Lockwood."  
"No. I'm not letting you take him." Jeremy heard the struggle and got out of bed, only to slam into the wide wall of two men. They grasped him by the arms and began dragging him even as he kicked.  
"Ty!" he cried out, unable to stop himself. Tyler was being held by three more men as the attendant watched with a blank expression.  
"You can't do this!" Tyler yelled his eyes locked on Jeremy.  
"It's already done."  
"Ty!" Jeremy screamed again, reaching for him pointlessly. They dragged him around a corner and Tyler disappeared from view.

He struggled the entire way, into the elevator, back out of the elevator. They might as well have been vampires for all the good it did. They didn't say anything as they half carried half dragged him. He would have been offset by that if he wasn't so terrified of whatever was about to happen. It was as if all his worst fears collapsed into one thing, one person. They didn't release him until they arrived in a giant suite.  
"Excellent," the man who'd been staring, said rubbing his hands together. "Thank you gentlemen. You may go. You as well Sofia." Jeremy stood perfectly still, his shoulders tensing as his fists clenched. The door closed and he assumed they were alone. "My name is Vincent. And you are?" Jeremy didn't answer, more specifically, he couldn't. His entire body began to tremble. What was going to happen? "You're a skittish one, aren't you?" he said, stepping closer. "And yesterday you seemed so warm…so…mm delicious." He reached forward with his hand, clucking his tongue in disapproval when Jeremy jerked backwards. "Don't be afraid of me," he breathed, "I won't hurt you so long as you behave." He reached forward and grasped Jeremy's jaw. "Now tell me your name." His grip tightened until Jeremy let out a whimper. "Come on…you can tell me." He continued tightening his hand.  
"Je-Jeremy," he finally stammered.  
"Ah," he dropped his hand, "that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jeremy swallowed slowly, his eyes tightening. "Answer me," Vincent demanded.  
"N-No."  
"No…?" Jeremy stared at him. "Clearly you have not been educated in the rules. You speak when I speak to you, only then. You call me sir, nothing else. Anything I ask of you, you do not say no. If I want you to do something, the word no does not exist. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Jeremy whispered, letting his eyes close briefly.  
"Yes…?"  
"Yes sir."

Vincent nodded and stepped back, picking up a drink and taking a sip. He turned back, lifting a finger,  
"Now, all you have to do is obey those rules and I won't have to punish you." He smiled. "Let's get started." He finished his drink before letting the glass drop to the floor. He watched Jeremy for a moment. "Take off your clothes."  
"I-" Jeremy breathed.  
"Your face is saying no Jeremy. Do we have to start the punishment this early?"  
"Please-"  
"Do it. Now." His breath caught in his throat. He realized fully then how much Tyler had done for him. With a pang he missed him painfully. Slowly he brought his hands up and gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling it up. Vincent stroked his chest as he let the shirt drop to the floor. Jeremy had to bite his lip to stop from saying anything. He wanted to cry. He'd never felt so helpless in his entire life. Not when Damon had him by the throat. Not when Katherine had him in the cave. It was right here, right now. He thought about Tyler. Imagining what Jeremy had done with him he shivered. He did not want to do it with anyone else. That he knew. It wasn't that Vincent was unattractive. He was very handsome, with carefully gelled hair and dark blue eyes. There was a cruelty in his features that put Jeremy on edge. He wanted Tyler's hand in his. Vincent laid his fingers on the bruises forming on Jeremy's hips. Jeremy gasped and bit his lip again. "I didn't picture you liking it rough, but I have to say I'm pleased to discover it."  
"I-"  
"Uh-uh. That was not a question."  
"But I-" A stinging slap stopped Jeremy's argument. He cried out, raising a hand to his face. Vincent smiled.  
"This is going to be fun."

Jeremy's mind raced. Clearly this was going to go one of two ways. He could give in and do whatever Vincent said. He could fight tooth and nail. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to do this. He wanted Tyler.  
"Continue." Jeremy looked down. That meant his pants. He remembered suddenly that he wasn't wearing any boxers. As soon as those pants were gone he'd be totally naked. He couldn't do this. Vincent sighed loudly. He picked a bottle of whiskey up off the side table and handed it to Jeremy. "Don't move until you drink this. Then we'll try again." Jeremy took the bottle with shaking hands. He could only hope it would keep him sick for a long time. He took the first sip, when the burn hit he closed his eyes and reveled in it. This was his way out. Vincent had unknowingly just given him the very thing he wanted. He drank slowly, not wanting to alert Vincent that he was happy about it. Vincent stalked to the bed and lie down, looking up at the ceiling. Jeremy stalled more. The longer he drank the bottle the more chance he'd be sick by the time he finished and if he did manage to finish it would hopefully keep him sick longer. All he could do was hope. It wasn't like Vincent could rape him while he was tossing his guts onto the floor. He knew if it did happen he would not be consenting. The thought made him shiver but at the same time it was better than the idea of giving in to him. Giving in to Tyler hadn't been easy but it had been good. Jeremy knew this was not the same.

: : :


	18. Fighting the System

A/N: Two at once, because I kinda want the drama to be over too. Not that it's ending here…

: : :

They didn't let him go until well after Jeremy was gone. The men holding him finally dropped their arms.  
"Mr. Thomas will be sending his slave to you momentarily. I do hope you enjoy."  
"Fuck you," Tyler growled. The last thing he wanted was another slave. His mind was already racing with all the things that could be happening to Jeremy. The attendant just nodded before snapping his fingers and leading the men away. Tyler went back in the room and slammed the door. He couldn't control himself; he punched through the wall before tipping the food cart and kicking the nightstand. He threw the lamp against the wall and screamed. Tears of frustration filled his eyes as he fell onto the bed, burying his hands in his hair. Just a few minutes ago Jeremy had been sleeping in his arms, safe. Now he wasn't. For a few moments Tyler couldn't breathe. He finally dragged in a gasp and swiped at his eyes. There had to be something he could do, some way he could stop this. There had to be something, anything. He at least had to try, Jeremy needed him. He picked the black cared up off the floor and went to the elevators. When he had signed the contract it had been in an office on the first floor beneath the deck. If he was going to stop this, chances were he'd need to go there. They must've known he was coming however because as soon as he walked in the secretary pointed him to a chair. Frowning deeply, he took it.

They kept him waiting for over an hour. Tyler watched the hands move on the clock behind the secretary's head, worry and frustration building each second. He was moments from tearing apart the office waiting room as he had his own when she spoke.  
"They'll see you now." Tyler wanted to say something biting in return but couldn't seem to spare the time. He walked through the door she pointed to and flung the card onto the desk. The man sitting there looked up from what he was writing and frowned, tilting his glasses down his nose.  
"Mr. Lockwood," he began, his pale eyes taking on a glaze, "I am sure it has already been explained to you."  
"I don't give a damn what the rules are, you can't do this. He can't do this."  
"He already has," he drawled, folding his hands on the desk. "Go back to your room, and wait for the day to be up."  
"There has to be a way to stop it," Tyler insisted, "just tell me."  
"The only way to counteract a black card is to send one in response."  
"I don't have one," Tyler snapped. He was fairly sure they knew that already.  
"Well yes, of course. Only premium members do." Tyler gritted his teeth and ran a hand over his forehead.  
"How much?" He frowned slightly.  
"How much what Mr. Lockwood?"  
"For the premium membership," he gritted out. Tyler was barely keeping a rein on his temper. He was about to lose it.  
"Ah. Well, to upgrade it would be a million, per year." Tyler's stomach sank. He did not have that sort of money. "And of course, the minimum contract is three years." He definitely did not have that kind of money.  
"There has to be another way."  
"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head, "no." Tyler frowned and crossed his arms. He had to do something. "You're very stubborn aren't you Mr. Lockwood?" He gritted his teeth again.  
"He is _mine_." He cleared his throat gently before responding.  
"We both know it's more than that."

Tyler froze. Clearly he was on dangerous ground.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Playing dumb was always a good option.  
"Mr. Lockwood, please do not insult me. I run an incredibly lucrative, exceedingly illegal business here. Who would I be if I didn't keep my clients very, very close in my pocket?"  
"Maybe you should just explain it to me," Tyler suggested as his mouth ran dry.  
"How familiar are you with legalities?"  
"Familiar enough to know that this is in fact illegal."  
"Yes, well so is paying to join us." He slid a folder to the top of his pile and opened it. "We have you on contract, your signature. We have you on camera, not only moving about the boat, but in your suite as well." Tyler was assaulted with several emotions at once and had no idea which to give into first. There was shock, anger, disbelief, regret, and pain. They blended together and yet each struck on its own as well. He felt, quite stupidly, as if he should have seen this coming.  
"You recorded everything?" he finally questioned raggedly.  
"Enough to sink you should you decide to try anything rash. Nothing more." Tyler paced until he snapped his fingers. Hands from behind him grabbed his shoulders and forced him into a chair. Tyler hadn't known anyone else was in the room. "Please Mr. Lockwood. Accept that you have no more options and go back to your room." The hands dropped from his shoulders.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" Tyler was almost as afraid of the answer to that question as he was admitting defeat.  
"I just can't. I can't let him go."  
"You don't have a choice." Tyler was damn tired of not having a choice. Turning into a werewolf hadn't been his choice. Mason going missing hadn't been his choice. His father dying hadn't been his choice. Tyler remembered the last time he actually did make a choice. Jeremy. Of course. "I really am sorry."  
"I thought this was supposed to be a pleasure cruise," Tyler finally muttered.  
"Yes well, it can't be for all of us, can it?" Tyler got up and left without another word.

He didn't go back to the room. He went on deck to try and distract himself. When that didn't work he gave up and went to the bar. He didn't know what to do and he needed to be numb. It seemed simple enough. He wasn't sure how long he drank. Every time the glass emptied, he thought of another problem and ordered another. Half the times the problem was that Jeremy was gone. Two thirds of the time it was that he didn't know what was happening to him and couldn't help. And a little bit of the time it was that he and Jeremy had been videotaped having sex. The problems abounded so Tyler kept drinking. There must have been something in his expression, because the bartender didn't question him. Tyler was too drunk to be relieved. Finally, when Tyler barely stopped himself from falling off his stool, the bartender waved over an attendant. The attendant fairly carried him back to the room and opened the door before handing his room key back. Tyler meant to thank them but it came out as a grunt. He went in and shut the door anyways. Half expecting to stumble over the wreckage of the room he stopped in surprise when his feet didn't tangle over anything.  
"I cleaned up," a voice said quietly. Tyler spun so quickly he had to sag into the wall to stop from falling. The small woman danced in his vision. She rose from her knees fluidly, stopping just in front of him. "I am Sofia." Tyler was distracted by her hair. It shimmered like dark fire.  
"Sofia," he repeated stupidly. She nodded. His gaze landed on the bed and he said the first word that came to mind. "Bed." He couldn't remember why he was so tried.  
"Yes sir." Sofia began stripping off the dress she wore, untying the straps. Tyler's hand flew out to stop her. He shook his head and closed his eyes against the dizziness that followed.  
"Sleep," he corrected. She watched him with wide eyes; her lips falling open slightly as he walked around her and collapsed face down on the bed.


	19. Temptation

A/N: Okay so I wanted to take this time to say that there will be drama, angst, and mature themes in the upcoming chapters. I will warn you before it gets too bad. It is not my intention to offend anyone, but reviews personally attacking me will be removed and/or reported. You don't have to agree with this story; you don't even have to like it, but please let's at least keep it civil. Sorry for those who did not do anything, this was not aimed at you. As always thank you and enjoy!

: : :

Jeremy lay down, pressing his cheek against the cool tile. His throat burned and his eyes watered but it was worth it. He smiled ever so slightly. He had barely managed to finish the bottle when Vincent swooped in for a kiss. Jeremy threw up on his feet in return. It seemed like the best possible response. Vincent shoved Jeremy to the floor where he continued to throw up. He had to guess that happened around three hours ago. Housecleaning was in the suite now, complaining as they milled about. Vincent had left, nose wrinkling at the odor. It took him a while to realize that housecleaning didn't care about showing bad attitude in front of him, he was one of them. Worse than one of them really. He would have shrugged if he had the energy. He didn't care. Tyler didn't see him that way. He just needed to get back to him. If he could do that everything would be okay. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was okay, this he could handle. Even as he sat up and emptied his stomach again the thought remained. The maids eventually finished and drifted out. Jeremy reveled in the silence. If he couldn't be with Tyler, certainly being alone was the best he could do. He should have known however, that Vincent would not stay away for long.

The door opened and then slammed. Jeremy groaned and dragged his hands over his ears. The headache was setting in. Of course if the patch hadn't been fresh the effects would not have been quite so violent. Jeremy half sat up, willing himself to vomit again if only to keep Vincent away. As soon as he filled the doorway Jeremy's gag reflex kicked in.  
"Still?" Vincent demanded.  
"Yes sir," Jeremy managed weakly, swiping at his lips. Vincent stalked away after huffing out a breath and Jeremy smiled to himself. He lay back down and closed his eyes.  
"Tell me the moment you are feeling better," Vincent demanded from the suite. _Like hell_. Luckily Jeremy wouldn't even have to lie for hours. He'd be done throwing up soon but the headache would remain as he was sure the nausea would. He still didn't care. He closed his eyes and thought about getting away from Vincent.

Vincent grew impatient and left again. Internally Jeremy debated sneaking more booze and making himself sick again. After a long time he decided against it. If he got caught…well suffice to say he did not think it would be worth it. He could ham it up a bit more. Most of the day was already gone. Tomorrow morning he got to go back. Jeremy tried not to worry, Vincent had to sleep sometime. Curling his arms around his body as a chill went through him Jeremy thought about how much he missed Tyler. Surely it wasn't natural. A far more disturbing thought however was whether or not Tyler missed him too. He wouldn't find out until tomorrow. Vincent came to check on him again. Raising an eyebrow he said only,  
"Come to bed." The thought terrified him and as much as Jeremy tried to continue with the gastro pyrotechnics he couldn't. Vincent began to tap his foot against the tile and Jeremy slowly stood. He took a step before wavering; he took another and let himself fall to the ground. He hadn't expected Vincent to catch him. It was weird, Jeremy thought as Vincent held him, to look up at him. Vincent brushed hair off Jeremy's forehead before pressing a kiss there. Jeremy went still in shock before shivering at the action. "See?" Vincent breathed, moving him towards the bed, "We can get along." Jeremy didn't respond, not trusting his mouth. Vincent put him in the bed before pulling the covers over him. "All I ask of you Jeremy is to give me complete control. Please don't fight me anymore." Jeremy had to remind himself that it wasn't a question. Vincent placed a trash can on the floor next to the bed before switching out the lamp and going to the couch. He opened a laptop and sat, placing glasses on his nose. Jeremy watched him for a few moments, bathed in the blue glow of the screen, before turning away.

In his dreams, Tyler and he were together. They held hands and Tyler gently kissed his cheek. It took some time for Jeremy to realize that they were in the school's courtyard and everyone was staring.  
"Ty," he breathed, trying to pull away.  
"What is it babe?" Tyler questioned, only pulling him closer.  
"People are staring!" Jeremy hissed, yanking on his hand again. Tyler acted as if he hadn't even heard the words. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jeremy squeezing painfully tight. Jeremy tried to tell Tyler it hurt, but his words were muffled by Tyler's shoulder. Tyler kept squeezing, tighter and tighter. He couldn't breathe. He kicked and squirmed. Tyler didn't let go. Everything went hazy before fading completely. Jeremy woke drenched in sweat, tangled in the sheets. He gasped quietly, trying to shake the terror of the dream. The dream made no sense. Sure he was afraid of everyone back home finding out about them, but he'd never actually thought Tyler would kill him. Not even when he was being strangled by Tyler. He tossed the sheet back and stood slowly. His head throbbed dully but other than that everything seemed to be functioning. Probably not a good thing, he acknowledged with a frown. Vincent was still on the couch. His laptop hung from one arm as he slept.

He looked surprisingly innocent and Jeremy wondered if it was possible to scowl while asleep. He went to the bathroom before rinsing out his mouth. Back in the main suite he debated for a moment before crossing to Vincent. He lifted the laptop slowly and set it on the table before closing it. He gasped when Vincent caught his arm. Holding him tightly, Vincent took off his glasses and laid them on the computer.  
"On your knees," he breathed. Hoping that going along with it would ease him back into sleep, Jeremy dropped. Vincent took the back of his neck with his free hand and dragged Jeremy down. Tensing against it, Jeremy went. Vincent raised himself up until their faces were inches away. "Kiss me." Jeremy went perfectly still. He wasn't allowed to say no. He knew that. But he really, really did not want to kiss him. Vincent's hand tightened on his arm. Jeremy slowly drifted down, mind scrambling. He did not want to do this. There didn't seem to be any way out. Vincent's face came closer and closer to his. Jeremy let his eyes slide closed.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It wasn't Tyler, but it wasn't terrible either. Vincent did know what he was doing. His lips were gentle yet insistent on Jeremy's, eventually pulling them open. Vincent's grasp on him made it impossible to pull away. Jeremy sighed slightly and let Vincent slide his tongue around in his mouth. "Better," Vincent eventually drawled, pulling away. Jeremy barely stopped himself from responding. He let his mind wonder what exactly was in it for Vincent. Jeremy could grasp the idea of sex slaves and it could be pretty hot. As long as both parties really wanted it. But he firmly knew this was not the case here. This wasn't him tying Tyler to the bed and convincing him he wanted it. Jeremy knew Tyler could have snapped through his belt if he'd really wanted to. This was Jeremy being forced into something he knew he didn't want. And what exactly was supposed to be so sexy about that? Vincent spoke again, distracting him, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Gritting his teeth, Jeremy stood and did as he was told. Picking his battles had always been good advice.

: : :


	20. The Way It's Supposed to Be

A/N: Another twofer, sorry about my rant!

: : :

When Tyler woke up his mind was hazy and his throat was dry. Sitting up slowly, he realized he'd slept right through his hangover. A small redhead sat cross legged on the foot of the bed, watching him curiously. He arched an eyebrow at her as he held himself up with both arms.  
"Sofia," she reminded him gently.  
"What time is it Sofia?" he croaked.  
"Nearly three in the morning sir."  
"You don't have to do that with me," he said, waving a hand at her before struggling out of bed.  
"Do what sir?"  
"_That_," Tyler huffed before elaborating, "the sir, master slave thing."  
"Very well, what would you prefer sir?"  
"Tyler," he said slowly, placing his hand on his chest. "And Sofia," he said, pointing at her. "Just two normal people, hanging out."  
"I believe I can accomplish that." Tyler shot her a strange look before heading to the bathroom. All he needed right now, he thought as he stared into the mirror, was some weird little chick wanting to be his slave. He ran a hand over his forehead. He was already tired again. Somehow Tyler doubted he could sleep right through to the morning. It would certainly be easier though. He just wanted Jeremy back. He also wanted to know why that seemed to be so impossible. Tyler splashed water on his face before leaving the bathroom. "Are you hungry Tyler?" Sofia questioned as he came out.  
"Not really," he admitted, sinking onto the bed. Food just made him think of Jeremy.

It was incredibly clichéd, but how could he eat at a time like this? How could he do anything but lose his mind at a time like this?  
"God, I don't know what to do."  
"I would be happy to provide a distraction for you Tyler," Sofia said, crossing to him.  
"I hadn't meant to say that aloud," he admitted. She ran her hands up his chest and crept closer. "Sofia…what are you doing?"  
"Two normal people, hanging out. Isn't that how you wanted to play this? I have to admit, it's not one I hear very often." Tyler carefully removed her hands and stepped back.  
"I don't exactly know how to say this. Sofia, we will not be having sex. Ever." She shook her head slowly, smiling softly,  
"You don't have to play hard to get, I'm already paid for." He set his hands on her shoulders and leaned down until their eyes were level.  
"You don't get it. I am not sleeping with you. I am not taking my clothes off. I do not _want_ to sleep with you." Her eyes rounded. Tyler dropped his hands and sighed. He watched as Sofia's lower lip trembled.  
"You don't want me?" He stifled a groan.  
"I-" Sofia kissing him hard cut off the flow of words suddenly. His hands dropped to her hips as she pulled him closer by the collar. She moaned against his mouth before running her tongue over his lips. Her hands skimmed down his chest before running back up under his shirt. Tyler had the briefest thought that this was right; this was how it should be. Then she moaned his name and he came crashing down. Putting his hands back on her shoulders he pushed her back. He held her back with one hand, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. "I know you speak English," he muttered, "so this would be the part where I'm confused. Why the _hell_ are you kissing me?"

She pouted again and Tyler couldn't stop the thought that Jeremy was much cuter when he did it.  
"You think you're confused," she finally snapped, stepping to the bed and sinking onto the edge of it. "Things are supposed to be incredibly simple here. Do as you're told. Have sex. It's not my fault that you're messing with the pattern."  
"You _like_ being here?" She was quiet for a long moment,  
"Things are simple here."  
"I think we see things differently."  
"No. You're just confused. You're all turned around in here," she gestured to his temple, "all tied up in there," she pointed to his chest. Tyler's lips turned down.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Things are simple here. People are simple here. There's only one reason a man won't sleep with someone he's attracted to." Tyler didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know. But he had to.  
"And what's that?"  
"It's when he's in love with someone else."

Tyler scoffed easily.  
"You don't know anything about it. I happen to be going through a lot right now."  
"So prove me wrong. Go ahead."  
"I'm not sleeping with you." Sofia smirked.  
"Go one day without thinking about him. One hour. I saw you with him and I see you now. People are simple." Tyler shook his head.  
"You don't know anything." She didn't respond. She just sat there, staring at him and smirking. "You don't know anything," Tyler repeated. She leaned back slightly.  
"Whatever you say Tyler." She continued leaning back until she fell onto the bed. "Just ask yourself this, before you started this relationship, would you have said no?" Her fingers danced up her torso and spun before siding off onto the mattress. She lay silently before tilting her head to him, eyebrows arched. Tyler knew the answer. Not that he'd admit it out loud. Of course the answer was no. He was used to taking whatever he was handed. Good or bad, like it or not, he took it. But he didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted to be better. He wanted to look in the mirror and not see a monster. Maybe that would never happen. There was no way of knowing. Tyler did know that wandering through life blindly wouldn't help.  
"It doesn't matter what I would have done. I'm different now."  
"You are?" Tyler didn't know how, why, but those two words undid him.

She was right. He could see that. He hadn't changed. People didn't just change. He was the same person he'd always been. He knew that because seeing Sofia lying there on the bed he wanted her. And it would be so easy to give in. All he had to do was take four small steps, or two big ones, and he could lie down on top of her. No one would ever have to know. He could tuck it away with all of his other deep secrets. She wanted it. He wanted it. For a moment he couldn't remember why he hadn't already done it. He took a step forward. She was here. He was here. They were together alone. He took another step. No one else was here. He paused. No one else was here. Sofia arched up, meeting his eyes. She took his hand in hers, pulling him forward.  
"N-" he started to say, but she pulled him hard, landing him on top of her. She kissed him again, lips pressing against his softly. He knew it would be easy and it was. He brought his hands up, burying them in her hair. There was enough there to tangle his fingers in and he reveled in the silky feel. She moaned again and he echoed it. She ran her hands up his back, shoving his shirt up. He dipped his spine, shoving his chest into her. What if someone found out? He brushed it away. No one else was here. He dipped his tongue into her mouth slowly, his breath speeding up. No one else was here. She gently prodded his tongue with hers, leaving him in control. Suddenly it wasn't enough. Tyler wanted her to challenge him. He wanted her to be his partner. Not his submissive. He wanted her to do what Jeremy would do if he was here. No one else was here. Jeremy wasn't here. No one else was here. He pulled up. Looking down at her, it was so wrong. He stood, yanking his shirt back down. When she reached for him he shook her off. He pointed a finger at her, taking a moment to calm down. "Stop messing with my head. You want an order to follow? You want to keep things simple? Stay the fuck away from me."

: : :


	21. Back Where We Belong

A/N: Okay, so this is where it gets a bit hard to handle. You can skip over and I'm fairly sure you'll still be able to figure it out. When you see:

It starts and when you see it again, it's over. I will say that it is not rape. I don't really know how bad it is, it's more of a just in case type of thing.

: : :

Jeremy woke up when Vincent began peeling his pants down. With a rush of adrenaline he pulled away, rolling off the bed.  
"We still have two hours and you are not leaving here until I have you." Jeremy set his jaw and stood, pulling his pants as high as they would go and zipping them back up. He buckled the belt and crossed his arms across his chest, which was now too bare.  
"No," he said slowly, enunciating carefully. Vincent stood slowly.  
"Have you forgotten the rules?"  
"No," Jeremy paused, "sir." Judging by the vein that began to pulse in Vincent's neck, he was not amused. Jeremy wasn't scared. It sounded stupid and it probably was. But he couldn't give in. He couldn't. He didn't know where the line was, what the difference was between Vincent and Tyler. Sure he'd known Tyler for years but if anything that should produce the opposite effect. It didn't make sense. But he supposed as Vincent drew closer, it was what it was. He scrambled up and across the bed, desperate for escape. "Can't you just accept that I don't want you?" he questioned spinning and facing Vincent as he got ready to move again.  
"I don't have to accept anything, that's what I'm paying for. Accept that this is happening." Jeremy kept scrambling around the room as Vincent chased him. "I can make it good for you if you stop now."  
"You can't possibly make it good for me."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do," Jeremy shot back, going still as Vincent did.

Vincent placed his hands on his hips and huffed out a breath. He tilted his head at Jeremy as he stared.  
"The longer you run, the worse it will be."  
"Doesn't matter," Jeremy clenched his teeth, "I'll never give in to you."  
"Last chance," Vincent said. Jeremy didn't reply right away, partly to stall and partly to make Vincent think he was thinking about it. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.  
"I'm going to have to say…no." Vincent moved sideways to the phone. He picked up the receiver and pressed a button before hanging back up. "That's not exactly playing fair, is it?"  
"I get what I want Jeremy." The door slapped open and three men entered. Jeremy didn't bother fighting. He needed to conserve his energy for whatever was about to happen.

Two of them went on either side of him, each taking an arm. The third crossed to the far wall, pulling aside a red curtain. Jeremy's entire body went stiff; he dug his heels into the carpet. It did no good; they dragged him forward and chained him to the wall. They chained each of his arms out to the side, leaving him facing the wall. "Get out," Vincent said. As soon as Jeremy heard the door close Vincent pressed against his back. Jeremy flinched into the wall. "Every time you say no, it means more," he whispered. Yanking Jeremy's hips back he undid the belt and slid it off. Letting it drop to the floor he went forward again and yanked the jeans down. Jeremy bit his lip to stop from crying out. When the first hit of the belt landed across his shoulders he tasted blood. He closed his eyes against it, clenching his fists, and thinking of Tyler being restrained by the belt rather than the current use.

: : :

Tyler paced the room. There was no distraction. He'd been up all night. Every time Sofia even made a sound he leveled a glare until she fell silent again. At times he swore the clock wasn't even moving. Any other time he would have gone to the bar but he worried when Jeremy returned he would need him. He had to be sober, just in case. He couldn't really think about what might have happened he didn't want to. He could only hope that Jeremy came back in one functioning piece. It was almost over. He'd be almost as happy to send Sofia packing as he would to get Jeremy back. He didn't understand her, he hated the fact that she'd nearly seduced him, and he was terrified of the ideas she'd presented. If it hadn't been for Jeremy he would have slept with her in a second. But then he'd stopped himself. And it wasn't just because he was worried about Jeremy. He actually wanted Jeremy instead. It was a problem. If he couldn't quit Jeremy Gilbert now, what were his chances later? Part of him was glad he couldn't quit, didn't want to anyways. That was the part that scared him. Every 'relationship' he'd ever been in he had been in control. He didn't need to see them; he didn't need to touch them. He was the one that called it quits. It wasn't that way with Jeremy. He continued pacing, running his hands over his head. Maybe he just wasn't smart enough for all of this relationship shit. He'd have to ask Jeremy when he got back. At the thought Tyler smiled. Jeremy had always been smarter than him, in an annoying way.

Sofia shifted before lifting herself up and plopping back down on the bed.  
"Can I-"  
"No," Tyler snapped, cutting her off.  
"I just-"  
"No."  
"I just want to talk. I won't try to sleep with you again. I promise."  
"You clearly have an issue with the word no."  
"Only because I know you won't do anything about it," she said quirking an eyebrow. "Plus I'm dead bored."  
"Well maybe I'm too anxious to talk right now."  
"You are so in love with him," she sang.  
"I have never hit a girl in my life. Don't make me start now." Sofia just shrugged before hugging her knees.  
"Don't understand what's so great about this guy anyways," she muttered after another moment.  
"Sofia," Tyler replied, "there is not enough time in the world to make you understand."  
"Whatever you say," she muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"Aren't you supposed to be quiet and well behaved?" Tyler demanded.  
"Hey, I have to get it out around someone who's not going to beat me bloody."  
"People actually do that?" She shrugged again.  
"Some do, some don't." Fear gripped Tyler's throat.  
"Does yours?" Sofia was silent for several minutes.  
"Sometimes," she finally whispered.

Tyler put his head in his hands and slid down the wall into a crouching position. He clenched his teeth before forcing himself to breathe. This couldn't be happening. Not Jeremy. Not _his_ Jeremy. Sofia got off the bed and kneeled in front of him.  
"I'm sure he's fine," she said, taking his hands in hers. "Vincent only gets violent when he doesn't get what he wants. Any good slave knows when to smile and say yes." Tyler clutched Sofia's hands in his.  
"You don't understand. He's not a good slave. He was never a slave."  
"It'll be okay," Sofia murmured, dropping his hands and hugging him the best she could. Tyler hugged her back, closing his eyes tightly.  
"God, I can't breathe, I can't breathe."  
"Shh, shh. Everything will be fine."  
"If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." Sofia pulled back slightly, holding his face in both hands.  
"You listen to me Tyler. This is not your fault. No matter what happens. There is nothing you could have done." She stood and pulled him up. "Why don't you go take a hot shower," she glanced to the muted TV, "there's still another forty minutes. You'll want to be relaxed when he gets back." She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on before pushing him in and closing the door. Eyes tight with the urge to cry, Tyler stripped and got in. The distraction was not nearly long enough. Much as he tried not to think, he found the task impossible for the first time in his life. Tyler had thought he'd become very good at blocking things out. Another rule Jeremy somehow slipped under.

He got out of the shower and dressed in the same clothes before leaning against the wall and sinking down again. He put his head in his hands and waited. Finally there was a soft knock at the door.  
"It's almost time." He stood silently and exited the bathroom. He paced restlessly. When Tyler thought he'd lose his mind in the next second, a louder knock sounded. He ran to the door and yanked it open. Jeremy stood between two huge men. He stepped into the room and smiled slightly. Tyler let out a sigh of relief before yanking him into a hug, crushing Jeremy's body to his.  
"I'm okay," Jeremy whispered, "I'm okay. I'm here with you."  
"Jer," Tyler pulled away slightly, "why is your back wet?"  
"I'm okay…" Jeremy repeated weakly, "with you." When Tyler lifted his hands they were red.  
"Jer?" He didn't respond, collapsing in Tyler's arms.

: : :


	22. Fix Me

A/N: Aren't you so glad I started posting two chapters a night? Couldn't leave you guys hanging this time…

: : :

Tyler fell backwards as Jeremy's weight hit him unexpectedly. Sofia was there suddenly, peeling up the back of Jeremy's shirt. She winced slightly before meeting Tyler's eyes and letting the fabric drop back into place.  
"Take him to the second floor," she said, "past the shops. They'll know what to do. I have to go." Tyler's eyes never left Jeremy's back. Wide dark stripes crisscrossed down, well onto his legs as well. He swung him fully into his arms as gently as he could and raced for the elevators. No one stopped him on the way, though several people stared. Jeremy didn't wake, though he moaned several times in pain. Each small sound that issued from Jeremy's lips set Tyler further on edge. It seemed to take a year to find the corridor Sofia must have meant. With one hand he yanked open the door and dashed through, stopping short at a desk. The woman there frowned.  
"I had a feeling you'd be coming in. I keep telling them the black card is a terrible idea but it gets them money so," she shrugged to herself, "it's gotten to the point that I have them notify me every time one is issued." She laid a hand on Jeremy's forehead. "He's a little warm," she said softly, "let's get him cleaned up." Tyler followed her silently. She led him a short way into a room with a high table in the middle. "Lay him on his stomach," she instructed. Tyler did and stepped back, staring at the blood that now streaked across his hands, arms, and chest. She didn't even look at him, going straight to Jeremy. "He's not particularly attached to these clothes, is he?"  
"Uh, no," Tyler said after a moment.  
"Good."

She pulled scissors out of her pocket and began snipping through fabric. She started at Jeremy's foot, worked up one leg, snipped through the side of the shirt, then rounded the table and worked her way back down. She crossed to a cabinet Tyler hadn't even seen and opened it, snapping on a pair of gloves and dragging over a trashcan before continuing. Slowly she peeled off the top layers of clothing, Jeremy moaning a bit as she did. Tyler took one look at the minefield that had become Jeremy's back and threw up. He barely made it to the trash can. "Sit down," the nurse muttered without looking up, "before you faint on me." Tyler glanced around the room and grabbed the chair, dragging it closer. He couldn't stop himself from staring. There were welts and gashes, some areas of skin already darkening with bruises. They striped all the way from his shoulders down to his knees. "Take deep breaths son, I don't need you going into shock either." Tyler gasped in air, letting it flood his senses. He swore he could smell the blood.  
"Oh God," Tyler let out, letting his head fall into his hands once again. The nurse didn't respond, humming quietly as she worked. Jeremy began to stir as she smeared clear ointment all over his skin.  
"You might want to hold him, it's going to hurt." Tyler went to the head of the table, putting his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and crouching so he was level with his head. The nurse continued and Jeremy gasped, trying to sit up, when Tyler held him he struggled wildly until Tyler spoke.  
"It's okay Jer, it's okay, we're gonna help you." Jeremy went still, tilting his head until he saw Tyler.  
"Ty," he murmured, his eyes shining with tears.  
"Yeah, I'm here," Tyler managed as his throat constricted. With effort, Jeremy reached up and touched Tyler's face, smiling a tiny smile as he did so. Tyler covered the hand in his before pulling it down and holding it.  
"It hurts," Jeremy admitted quietly.  
"I know baby," Tyler said, surprised to feel tears on his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," Jeremy breathed. "I didn't give up. I held on." Tyler leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jeremy's forehead as more tears spilled out.  
"We can talk about it later, okay? Just rest now."  
"Missed you," Jeremy breathed, closing his eyes again.  
"I missed you too," Tyler admitted. The nurse finished not much later, going again to the cabinet and laying a sheet over Jeremy.

She left the room and came back with a syringe. She tapped it and squirted some out before lifting Jeremy's arm and injecting him.  
"The pain medication will help him sleep. You can stay, just don't move him."  
"What do I do?" Tyler questioned, "What am I supposed to do?" She laid her hand on his shoulder for a moment.  
"All you can do is wait. He will heal. There might not even be any scars." Tyler wiped his eyes again as he continued to cry. "You're not like the others," she said after another moment.  
"Yes. I've been told." Tyler shook his head slightly.  
"How are you feeling? When was the last time you ate?" He just shrugged.  
"I don't know. A while ago I guess."  
"I'll bring you something back." Tyler just nodded, his eyes going back to Jeremy.  
"Thank you." Time passed slowly. Jeremy slept silently and Tyler could only hope that he wasn't in any pain. His mind went in and out of a haze. Thinking started and stopped in fits. He thought about home. He thought about days when he hurt so bad he couldn't get out of bed. He held Jeremy's hand in his and prayed that he'd never hurt him that badly. Every single fight was thrown into sharp focus suddenly. Each instance that he'd laid his hands on Jeremy's skin and left a mark in violence. Regret left a burning hole in his stomach. He never wanted to do it again. Seeing him here, like this, he realized how much he needed Jeremy to be well. Even when it was just a fight, days he fought Jeremy were better than days he didn't. He just wanted him to open those brown eyes and smile at him. He just wanted him to be okay.

Then thinking stopped again and Tyler let it. More time passed. The nurse brought in a tray table, set it up, and brought in a tray of food.  
"Eat Mr. Lockwood. You need to eat."  
"It's Tyler." She sighed slightly.  
"Eat Tyler."  
"Yeah, okay." He didn't move to actually eat and she watched him.  
"I know how you feel."  
"You do?" he questioned. "Can you tell me then?" She crouched down.  
"You feel like this is your fault. You feel like somehow, every decision you've ever made in your entire life has led you here, and it's wrong. Your entire life has been wrong. You feel like food's not important because you are not important. The only thing that is important is lying on that table right there and it's your fault. You need to fix it but you can't. So you sit here, you sit and you wait for something to happen."  
"And what's going to happen?"  
"He's going to wake up and tell you that it's not your fault. Maybe you'll believe him and maybe you won't. It doesn't matter. Sooner or later you'll realize that it isn't. Sometimes life just happens Tyler."  
"No offense. But what are you doing here?"  
"That is a long sad story. I wanted to help someone. This seemed a good enough place to do it."  
"It can't be stopped, can it?"  
"No, no it can't."  
"I just want to get him out of here." She didn't respond, rising, looking pointedly at the tray of food and leaving.

When Tyler finally decided to eat, the food was cold. He didn't mind. There was important and not important. He was not important. Jeremy was. The nurse had really hit that one on the head. After another moment he stood and paced the room, thinking about what else she had said. Somehow he managed to keep the guilt at bay when he looked at Jeremy; Tyler mostly figured that was because he was so worried about him. He had to assume it would set in later. But maybe it really just was a trick of fate. Wasn't this whole trip one example of how crazy life could be? Hell, he was a werewolf. He should know by now that life never went how you thought it was going to. His mind was going in circles again. He needed Jeremy to wake up and explain things to him. Maybe he just needed Jeremy to wake up.

: : :


	23. Better

A/N: Because you guys are SO amazing, here's another chapter. I really can't express how grateful I am. I know it's tough going right, now…just bear with me! Oh and this and the next couple chapters were victim to quick editing attacks, so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy…

: : :

Hours passed. Eventually the nurse came back and helped Tyler move Jeremy to a room further down the corridor. It had a bed in it. They laid Jeremy on his stomach, putting a clean sheet over him.  
"I'll be back in a few hours to check up on him," she murmured quietly before leaving. Tyler once again sank into a chair, at Jeremy's side. He did the only thing he could do. He waited. It was slow, drawn out agony. Eventually, Tyler slept. It was fitful, most likely because of the chair he slept in. Perhaps it was partly worry for Jeremy, so close to him, that made it so. When Tyler woke, he decided it didn't matter. He folded his hands under his chin and resumed waiting. The nurse-Tyler really needed to ask her name-came back and woke Jeremy gently before taking him to the bathroom. She helped him climb back in bed before turning to Tyler once again. "How are you holding up?" He let his shoulders lift and drop as he looked at Jeremy. "Stay strong," she said, "he needs you." As she said the words Jeremy reached out his hand for Tyler's. Tyler took it before looking back at her.  
"I don't even know your name," he said softly.  
"It's Amelia." Tyler nodded.  
"Thank you Amelia."  
"Thank you for caring Tyler." He wasn't sure which part she was thanking him for but as she left he decided it didn't matter anyways. He turned back to Jeremy, forcing a smile as his eyes opened.  
"She's right you know," he breathed, "I do need you." He pulled their hands to his side as he said it, twining his fingers with Tyler's. Tyler leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
"For as long as you do, I'm here."

Exhaustion was pressing heavily on Tyler and he was heartily considering letting go of Jeremy's hand and curling into a ball on the floor. Before he could bite the bullet and actually do it Amelia reappeared, dragging a cot behind her.  
"I figured you wouldn't want to leave him," she explained, leaning it against the wall. Tyler just nodded gratefully. He slowly took his hand out of Jeremy's crossing to it, dragging it over, and setting it up quickly before kicking the chair out of the way and sliding it next to the bed. He climbed in, lying on his side. He put one arm under his head and used the other to take Jeremy's hand in his again. He sighed slightly and slept. Tyler slept through the rest of the afternoon and into the morning, waking only when Amelia came in. She set a tray of breakfast by the door before getting Jeremy out of bed. He was already awake, watching Tyler silently. Tyler lowered his arm onto the cot slowly and flexed his fingers. Feeling slowly returned, it was still mostly asleep when Jeremy came back. "We're going to have to wash your back and put more medicine on. I don't want that getting infected," Amelia said quietly, speaking to Jeremy. She put him back in bed and Tyler got up to use the bathroom himself. When Tyler came back out Jeremy was lying on the bed, his head at the foot of it. Amelia had disappeared, presumably to get things to wash him with. Tyler dragged the chair back to the foot of the bed and sat, taking Jeremy's hands in both of his.  
"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked before wincing. What a stupid question.  
"I'm okay. I can't even feel it really." Jeremy sighed quietly and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured.  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Tyler pulled Jeremy's hands to his mouth in turn, kissing the backs of both. It was only then that he noticed the purplish bruises forming on Jeremy's wrists. Jeremy followed his gaze.  
"He chained me to the wall," he murmured, answering the silent question. Tyler's hold on him tightened and he closed his eyes briefly. "It's okay," Jeremy said, squeezing his hands reassuringly, "it happened, but it's over now. I'm fine." Tyler opened his eyes slowly and smiled sadly.  
"I'd have taken it for you if I could."  
"I know," Jeremy whispered back. They both fell silent for a long time, watching each other.  
"Don't get upset, but why didn't you just do as he asked?" Jeremy blinked slowly, taking the words in.  
"He wanted me to sleep with him Tyler." Tyler nodded, he'd guessed as much. Jeremy shrugged and winced.  
"It would have been better than this." Jeremy shook his head, staring at Tyler strangely.  
"It wouldn't." A tear slipped down. Tyler struggled to breathe for a moment. Jeremy slipped one of his hands free and wiped it away.  
"I hate seeing you like this Jer," he admitted as another tear fell. Jeremy wiped it away too. Amelia came back in then and Tyler wiped his face before sniffling.  
"You should probably stay there Tyler," she instructed, "this won't be pleasant for any of us." She set the pan on the bed, lifting out a washcloth and ringing it out. She started on Jeremy's legs, slowly washing. Jeremy tensed and then winced. That's when Tyler realized he'd lied. He did feel it. He took Jeremy's hands in his again and forced a small smile when Jeremy squeezed.

It seemed to take forever. Every so often Tyler would glance up and watch the blur of white streak along the purple and red before looking back at Jeremy. Jeremy closed his eyes not long into it and lay quietly. Once Amelia finished she applied more medicine and stripped off her gloves, which had been stained pink. She tossed the gloves in the same pan as the washcloth and left silently. She came back and gave Jeremy another injection of medicine. "You two need to eat," she chided gently before leaving again.  
"You hungry?" Tyler questioned after a few moments.  
"I'm famished." Tyler stood and grabbed the tray. Jeremy worked himself up on his elbows as Tyler laid a plate on the bed. "The first thing he did was make me drink an entire bottle of whiskey. Needless to say I spent the next several hours throwing up. I've never been so glad of medicinal side effects in my life." Tyler tried to smile, but his lips wouldn't cooperate. Jeremy fell silent, attacking his food as if it would vanish. Tyler sat back in the chair and watched, ignoring his own food. "Drink?" Jeremy questioned his mouth full of sandwich. Tyler smiled and handed him the cup. Jeremy took a quick gulp and handed the cup back to Tyler before eating more. "Why so glum?" Jeremy asked between bites, "I thought that was my job." Tyler only managed to glare for about half a second, the expression faltering when Jeremy shoved an entire handful of potato chips into his mouth. "You gonna eat yours?" Tyler shook his head before adding his plate to the foot of the bed. "Okay, you gonna answer the question?"  
"I thought it was obvious."  
"Tyler, I'm okay. It's totally numb thanks to that medicine. I can't feel a thing."  
"Like last time you couldn't feel a thing?" Tyler challenged, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, this time I'm telling the truth." Tyler shook his head slightly.  
"Just eat your food." Jeremy rolled his eyes before lifting a hand and moving it towards his back. Tyler caught his wrist, "Don't you dare," he breathed.  
"Fine, fine," Jeremy said, going back to his food. "Sue me for trying to cheer you up."  
"Hurting yourself is not going to cheer me up Jer."  
"I can't feel it," he said again.  
"Fine, I believe you, just eat your food."

Jeremy resumed eating, finished, and stacked the plates before speaking again.  
"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Tyler sighed heavily.  
"I'm trying to be a good person." Jeremy frowned.  
"You're being an amazing person Tyler." Tyler was silent for a long time, trying not to say it, but somehow the words found their way out.  
"I want to kill him."  
"Ty," Jeremy tsked, "it's not worth going to jail."  
"That's a matter of opinion." Jeremy sighed.  
"Look, this is not even a big deal. I'm okay. There are a lot of things to be grateful for Ty." He ignored the fact that Tyler was now staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. He continued before Tyler could say anything. "He could have raped me, he could have killed me, and he did neither of those things." He held up a hand to silence Tyler. "I am not defending him. Believe me, I am not defending him. And as far as this," he waved his hand behind him, "I was kind of egging him on."  
"I'm sorry, what?" Tyler growled. Jeremy winced.  
"It was kind of like when we used to fight. I just kept picking at him, I couldn't shut myself up."  
"Jer," Tyler sighed, pressing a hand over his forehead as his mind spun.  
"Right at the end, as he was dressing me, he asked why. Why I wouldn't just give in," Jeremy smiled slightly, "and I told him it was because I was still breathing." Tyler's hand dropped as his jaw did. "Not to mention," Jeremy plunged ahead, "I'm here with you. I'm safe now. And as soon as we get home I'll just get a hold of some vampire blood, don't ask me how, and I'll be good as new."  
"How is vampire blood going to help you?" Tyler asked, distracted totally from the conversation.  
"It'll heal me right up." Tyler's mind drifted.  
"Do you think werewolf blood will work the same way?"  
"I haven't the faintest idea."  
"Hm," Tyler allowed before biting down on the tip of his tongue. He didn't stop until blood rushed up, over his teeth. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jeremy's. When they opened he slid his tongue inside, delivering the blood as he did. Jeremy gasped slightly in surprise but didn't pull away, moaning low in his throat. Tyler continued the kiss well after his tongue had healed, finally pulling away when his body began tightening and heating up.  
"That was unexpected," Jeremy admitted, licking his lips.  
"Hope it helps."  
"Yeah me too, especially since you just started something I can't finish."  
"Aw," Tyler said, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "sorry babe."

: : :


	24. This is a Gift

A/N: Whew! So there's a lot in this chapter, I'm just warning you now…also it's the longest one yet! Please enjoy…

: : :

Jeremy let himself flop back down on the bed, trying to control his raging body. All he wanted to do was get his ass out of bed and jump Tyler. Somehow he didn't think that plan would work too well. Even if he did manage to get out of bed before Tyler stopped him he didn't think that Tyler would let him do any physical activity. He sighed dramatically before narrowing his eyes at Tyler.  
"What? It was the fastest way."  
"Says you."  
"Did I ever tell you you're adorable when you pout?"  
"No," Jeremy grumbled, his cheeks heating.  
"I realized it while you were gone," Tyler said, his eyes growing distant. Jeremy let him drift into whatever memory he was recalling and took the time to study his face. Jeremy would not use the word adorable to describe Tyler. He'd use striking, handsome, hot, or perhaps even god-like. He smiled slightly and for the first time thought that maybe he was in over his head. At this point, anything was possible. Both of them were shaken out of their individual thoughts when the nurse reappeared.  
"Hey," she said quietly, "did either of you need anything?"  
"Could he get, like, a gown or something?" Honestly Jeremy was a bit surprised. He hadn't even really considered the fact that he was naked. It was just Tyler and the nurse and she'd already helped him go to the bathroom. There wasn't really any lingering embarrassment after that. She nodded.  
"Of course."

Jeremy just arched an eyebrow as she left again. Tyler set his jaw before raising it.  
"What?"  
"Why do I need a gown exactly?" Tyler stood and drew the sheet back over half of Jeremy before sitting back down and answering.  
"For one thing, if the blood starts working it will be less noticeable, and for another I am damn tired of you being naked."  
"You mean, you still want me? Even…like this?" Tyler's eyes burned into Jeremy's and his face softened before he nodded. Jeremy's throat tightened and he smiled stupidly. He didn't know why the fact made him so happy, it just did. "Kiss me, please," he sighed, still feeling euphoric. Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeremy's with the sweetest pressure. Jeremy continued smiling as Tyler leaned back. He watched, satisfied as the expression leaked onto Tyler's face as well. Tyler frowned after a moment. "What's wrong?" Jeremy questioned, his smile faltering.  
"While you were gone…" he paused, "I kissed Sofia. And I'm so sorry Jer. There's no excuse for it, I'm sorry." Jeremy listened as the words tumbled out around him.  
"I kissed Vincent too," he finally said.  
"You didn't have a choice. I did." Jeremy reached for Tyler's collar, pulling him forward and kissing him slowly.  
"Was it better than that?" he questioned against Tyler's lips. Tyler shook his head,  
"Not even close." Jeremy smiled and kissed him again.  
"Good, then I forgive you." Tyler pulled back slightly.  
"I'm sorry for so much more than that too. I should have found a way to get you off this boat as soon as I saw you here. I should have done so many things differently. I'm sorry for every time I hurt you Jer."  
"Tyler, you don't have to apologize for things that aren't your fault." Tyler stared at him, as if trying to find the words to say.

They didn't look away from each other as the door opened, both expecting the nurse to return. Tyler looked over before he did and he dashed out of the chair before Jeremy even knew what was going on. When his eyes finally landed on the far wall Tyler was holding Vincent halfway up it by the throat.  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded with a fierce growl, pulling him forward before slamming him back into the wall. Jeremy forced himself to stay calm. What had happened had already happened. And Tyler was here. He would protect him. Vincent wheezed and pulled uselessly at Tyler's hands with both of his. He kicked at the wall.  
"I came," he managed with some difficulty, "to apologize."

Tyler must have been surprised because he dropped him. Vincent couldn't seem to find his feet and ended up on the floor.  
"Get out," Tyler said, crossing his arms, "now."  
"I didn't mean for this to happen," Vincent gasped, rubbing his neck and pausing to cough. "I lost my temper."  
"Maybe you should leave before I lose mine." Jeremy could hear the anger thrumming in Tyler's voice and watched as his hands balled into fists.  
"I'm sorry." Vincent slowly got to his feet, "I'm sorry," he repeated, looking past Tyler to Jeremy.  
"You don't get to talk to him," Tyler interrupted, shoulders bunched in fury, "you don't even get to look at him." Tyler sidestepped suddenly, blocking Vincent from view. "You said what you had to say, now leave."  
"You don't understand," Vincent tried again, "I'm not used to being said no to."  
"I don't give a flying fuck what you're used to."  
"Well he said no a lot. He said it over and over. And then I just kept hitting." Tyler moved then, pinning him against the wall, his hand back at Vincent's throat.  
"Do you really think that I want to hear about it?" Jeremy didn't think that Tyler would appreciate an interruption, so he stayed silent. Vincent made a gurgling noise from behind Tyler and Jeremy could only assume that Tyler was completely cutting off his airway.  
"Ty, stop it," Jeremy called out. Tyler didn't move a muscle. "Ty, stop," Jeremy repeated louder. "Don't make me get out of this bed." Tyler turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Jeremy. Jeremy half lifted himself up before Tyler finally dropped his hand. Vincent sucked in great gasps of air and Jeremy lowered himself back down.  
"You should have let me kill him," Tyler growled, turning back.  
"It's not worth losing you."  
"I see now," Vincent said, effectively interrupting their moment. "He controls you."  
"Do not," Tyler breathed, "make me kill you."

Vincent shook his head furiously, flinching into the wall.  
"I didn't mean it like that. If he felt for me what he felt for you, I would let him control me too. If I had what you two have…"  
"He only controls me when I let him. Right now I'm letting him. You should leave before I change that." Vincent held both hands up in defeat,  
"I'm going, I'm going. Just one last thing." He paced to the door and Tyler let him, fists clenched again. The nurse appeared in the door then, a folded blue and white gown in her hands. Vincent pulled an envelope from his suit jacket and handed it to her.  
"If I ever see you again, I will kill you," Tyler said quietly. Vincent didn't respond. Amelia came into the room after he passed her and glanced between the two of them.  
"Are you two alright?"  
"No," Tyler breathed. Jeremy just shrugged. Amelia came further into the room, laying the gown on the bed. Tyler didn't move his hands still clenched. Amelia opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. She gasped slightly as she read it, covering her mouth with one hand. She silently crossed to Tyler before handing it to him.  
"Did you need any help with that?" she asked, looking back at Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head, going back to watching Tyler. She moved around him silently and left. As soon as she was gone Tyler moved incredibly fast again, kneeling at the side of the bed he rested his head on the edge of it as his breathing sounded frenetically. He clutched the sheet in both hands, crushing the sheet of paper.

Jeremy moved slightly to cover Tyler's hands with his.  
"Ty, it's okay." Tyler's head shot up.  
"You should have let me kill him," he said.  
"I already told you," Jeremy said, taking his head carefully in both of his hands, "it's not worth losing you." Tyler didn't smile, but his face smoothed slightly. Tears welled in his eyes and after a moment he pressed his hands to them, leaving the sheet of paper and inhaling deeply before holding it in. After a few moments he exhaled and dropped his hands.  
"You make me such a girl Gilbert."  
"I don't even know what to say to that," Jeremy admitted with a wry chuckle.  
"Yeah, yeah," Tyler muttered. Jeremy picked up the sheet of paper as Tyler pulled the cot to where he was and sat on it. Jeremy felt his face go slack in shock as he read the small black letters.  
"Tyler," he said, "read this." He handed him the paper and watched as Tyler read it. Tyler took his hand halfway through. Jeremy couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
"I would still kill him," Tyler said, lifting his head.  
"Ty," Jeremy sighed, "focus on the positive. When we dock, we're getting off this boat together."  
"I can't believe he bought you."  
"I can't believe he's actually human." Tyler's lips quirked slightly.  
"I can't wait to get you out of here." Jeremy fell silent, thinking. He didn't forgive Vincent. But he didn't hate him anymore either.  
"How's your back feel?" he asked suddenly. Jeremy shrugged.  
"I don't know. How should it feel?"  
"It should feel better," Tyler said, smiling.  
"Really?" Jeremy pulled himself up and looked back the best he could. True to Tyler's word the skin had begun to sew itself back together. The marks were even starting to fade. "That is so awesome," he breathed.  
"Agreed," Tyler murmured. He laid back down and smiled, letting Tyler's blood do the work his own body could not.

Tyler began to hum quietly and somehow Jeremy began to tap his fingers, already knowing the tune.  
"I didn't picture you as a singing kind of guy," Jeremy said. Tyler paused and looked up at him.  
"Hm?"  
"The shower, remember?"  
"I was singing?" Jeremy chuckled.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh," Tyler's cheeks turned pink, "I didn't realize."  
"I didn't know you liked Journey." Tyler blushed more and ducked his head. Jeremy laughed again. "You don't have to be embarrassed," Jeremy finally said, taking pity on him. He held out his hand, turning on his side as he did. "Come here." Tyler didn't wait long before climbing into the narrow bed, matching Jeremy's posture neatly. "Much better," Jeremy murmured. Tyler murmured a quiet agreement before wrapping his arm gently around him. "Just a small town girl…livin' in a lonely world…" Tyler laughed unexpectedly,  
"Shut up."  
"She took the midnigh-" Tyler's lips pressing against his hard cut off the song. Jeremy moaned slightly, looping his arms around Tyler's neck. "Stop teasing me," he said against Tyler's lips.  
"Stop making it so good."  
"I can't control that," Jeremy argued, pulling away. When Tyler leaned in for another kiss Jeremy dodged before rolling on top of him.  
"Jer," Tyler murmured disapprovingly.  
"I feel better," he said, kissing Tyler's neck.  
"Even if I believed you, we are not doing anything when Amelia could walk in any second."  
"Amelia?" Jeremy questioned, taking his lips off Tyler's skin.  
"The nurse," Tyler groaned, taking fistfuls of the sheet in hand.

"Mm," Jeremy responded, grazing his teeth along Tyler's jaw.  
"Jer," Tyler placed a hand on either shoulder and pushed him up, "not here. Not until you're 100% better."  
"Ty…" Jeremy whined.  
"I'm serious."  
"But that's what you said last time and I thought about you the whole time I was gone. I _need_ it."  
"I feel exactly the same Jer. But I'm still not putting you in danger." Jeremy moved Tyler's hands before leaning down and kissing him. He teased Tyler's tongue into his mouth with his own. Before Tyler could say no or break away Jeremy sunk his teeth in sucking blood from the muscle. Tyler groaned in a carnal satisfaction that only Jeremy could draw from him. He let Jeremy take from him, running his hands over his back as the skin continued to heal. Jeremy finally let him go and pressed a quick kiss to Tyler's open mouth.  
"I feel much better," he said, smiling.  
"Sneaky little bastard."  
"Let's go back to the room…please?" Jeremy rolled his hips slowly against Tyler. "I need you Ty."  
"Alright," Tyler smiled as he caved, "let's go."

: : :


	25. It Comes With a Price

A/N: Sometimes I think I spoil you guys…now, for some much needed fluff like material.

: : :

Tyler watched as Jeremy jumped up, yanking on the sheet as he did and nearly sending Tyler spilling off the bed. He wrapped the sheet around him and stood impatiently.  
"Let's go, let's go." Tyler draped the gown over his shoulders and Jeremy rearranged the sheet around it. Tyler swept him into his arms, making sure the sheet was covering his back where the gown gaped open. He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's temple as they left the room. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck and leaned into him.  
"I'm gonna take him back to the room," he murmured when they reached the desk."  
"Oh," Amelia let out, "what about the medicine?"  
"I'll get through it," Jeremy said, speaking quickly.  
"If we need anything, I'll be back."  
"Alright," Amelia said, nodding. Tyler couldn't stop the smile that climbed on his face. They went straight to the elevator and then up to the room. As soon as the door shut Jeremy dropped from his arms. He pulled off the gown, inching the sheet down as he walked away. Tyler stared in amazement as the perfect skin was revealed bit by bit. Jeremy glanced back at him as he finally dropped the sheet, smiling devilishly. Tyler yanked his shirt off and tossed it down before unsnapping his jeans and following him. He pulled off his shoes and socks as he walked, finally slipping out of his jeans and boxers at the edge of the bed. Jeremy met him there and kissed him forcefully. He yanked Tyler backwards on top of him, continuing the kiss. Tyler was perfectly happy to lie on top of Jeremy and kiss him for a time but eventually it wasn't enough anymore.

He flipped Jeremy carefully, running his hands down the wide, smooth expanse of his back. He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's shoulder before pulling back to look at all of him again.  
"Perfect," he breathed. He spent time on Jeremy's back. Running his hands over it, kissing it, memorizing the feel and taste of it, and he quietly worshipped the healed skin. Jeremy moaned loudly into the pillow and writhed beneath him.  
"Tyler…please…" he panted.  
"Shh, let me do this."  
"It doesn't need to be kissed better," Jeremy moaned, "you already took care of that." Tyler ignored him and continued, running a fingertip down the dip of his spine before following the line with his tongue.

Jeremy arched up, moaning again. Tyler smiled in satisfaction as Jeremy fisted his hands in the pillow. "Can you please not make me beg?" he gasped, arching again.  
"You have no idea how perfect you look right now. I can't even tell you…" Tyler drifted off, pressing another open mouthed kiss to Jeremy's back. He ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair to hold him still as he continued.  
"Please," Jeremy mumbled feebly.  
"Soon," Tyler said in response.  
"You can stare at my back all you want when we're done," Jeremy finally let out in frustration. Tyler's hands stilled.  
"That's actually a very good point," Tyler admitted, moving up and kissing Jeremy's neck. Jeremy shivered and rolled as Tyler released him, latching his lips to Tyler's chest. Tyler dipped his hips onto Jeremy's, biting his lip as Jeremy gasped.  
"God, Ty, _please_."  
"Just tell me how you want it," Tyler demanded softly, running his fingers over Jeremy's length teasingly.  
"I need you inside me, now." Tyler nodded before leaning down to kiss him. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and worked his fingers inside Jeremy. Jeremy's fingers dug into Tyler's shoulders as he cried out. "Ty, please, more," he begged.  
"I know baby, I know." Jeremy reached between them with one hand, stroking up and down Tyler's cock. Tyler growled low in his throat.  
"Come on," Jeremy demanded, tugging him forward.  
"Make yourself useful while you're teasing me," Tyler grunted, flicking the lube to him. Jeremy smiled and bit his lip as he did.

Tyler slipped his fingers out and swatted Jeremy's hands away before pressing himself forward. Jeremy gasped, biting his lip in anticipation. Tyler kissed him before sinking all the way in. Tyler caught his breath and Jeremy mumbled something completely unintelligible. Tyler drew out slowly before filling him again, at the same pace. He knew he wanted it to last as long as possible. He'd missed it.

: : :

Jeremy opened his eyes as Tyler continued the torturous pace. He tried to use his arms to pull Tyler down, but he wouldn't be moved.

"It isn't just about the sex this time Jer," he breathed, kissing his jaw lightly. Jeremy couldn't form a reply, not with Tyler filling him so perfectly. He was looking up into his eyes, working to breathe when it hit him. He was right. It wasn't about the sex. Jeremy caught his lower lip between his teeth to try and keep the thought at bay. It wouldn't stay out of his head. The way Tyler touched him so slowly, so carefully, as if he cherished him…it spoke of something more.  
"Ty," Jeremy gasped again, not sure anymore what he was begging for. Tyler took Jeremy's hands in his, twining their fingers before dragging Jeremy's arms up over his head. The new position forced Jeremy higher, pushing him onto Tyler. He couldn't stop a moan from slipping out. Tyler shifted both Jeremy's hands to one of his and ran the other down Jeremy's cheek and onto his chest. He stroked back up, dropping another kiss on Jeremy's panting mouth before circling both his hands around Jeremy's wrists. He leaned his forehead against Jeremy's and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Jeremy watched him, fascinated. Tyler's eyes opened slowly, meeting Jeremy's. He smiled slightly and thrust again. It was Jeremy's turn to close his eyes and exhale slowly. He opened his eyes again and kissed Tyler. He let the words run through him silently, testing them out. "This is amazing and all," he whispered, "but I'm about to lose my mind." Tyler nodded. He released Jeremy's wrists and stroked down his sides, letting them rest on his hips. Tyler stoked him only twice before he came, whimpering his release. Tyler didn't last much longer. He thrust a few more times before collapsing on top of Jeremy, groaning. Jeremy closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Tyler's body crushed his pleasantly. He finally let the words out into his mind.

_I love you._

They rested for several moments before Tyler got up, pulling him into the shower. Jeremy went willingly and stood still as Tyler cleaned them both off. For the longest time Tyler just held him under the hot spray. Jeremy didn't want to think; half for fear that he would speak the words aloud. Tyler turned off the water eventually, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his hips before grabbing another towel, pulling Jeremy out and drying him slowly. He still touched him in the same way. Almost as if Jeremy was made of porcelain.  
"I'm not going to break," Jeremy whispered. Tyler blushed slightly.  
"I can't get over it. You look so perfectly amazing. So healthy," he smiled, "I never wanted to see you like that."  
"I'm sorry you had to Ty."  
"You never have to apologize for things that are out of your control Jeremy." Tyler kissed him softly. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."  
"You're just going to roll over and go to sleep? Typical man…" Jeremy muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Like you don't want a nap too," Tyler teased, wrapping his arm around Jeremy's waist and pulling him to the bed.

Jeremy slept better than he had in days. He was back in Tyler's arms and it wasn't drug induced. Better in every way. He sighed against the skin of Tyler's arms and shifted slightly. He didn't even care that he'd drifted out of sleep as easily as he drifted in. It didn't matter. He was trying not to think about the revelation he'd had earlier. After all it was in the middle of sexual bliss. How clear had his mind been? Tyler threw him mentally and physically. He couldn't trust his emotions right now. He loved how Tyler made him feel. He did not love Tyler. He could not love Tyler. It was just the way he made him feel…that he loved. The distinction didn't seem to mean much and Jeremy decided he needed more sleep. He couldn't be in love with Tyler Lockwood he thought as he drifted towards sleep. He couldn't be…could he?

When Jeremy woke in the morning the bed was empty. He sat up and Tyler smirked at his panic, wheeling in another cart of food.  
"I'm right here," he said, leaning down and kissing him softly.  
"Mm, good morning," Jeremy murmured.  
"Morning. Hungry?"  
"Of course. I've been burning a lot of energy lately."  
"I would apologize, but we both know you loved it." Jeremy didn't bother to deny the statement. They ate the same way they'd been doing everything for the past day, slowly, enjoying each other's company. When they were done they lay in bed. Jeremy was okay with being bored. He didn't take it for granted anymore. Tyler lay behind him, still running his fingers over his back.  
"You are a man obsessed," Jeremy said, looking at Tyler over his shoulder.  
"There are worse things to be obsessed with," Tyler said, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. He moved down half an inch, to where Jeremy's shoulder met his neck. Jeremy let his head fall back. It was quick this time, urgent. Somehow, Jeremy still felt the tenderness in Tyler's touch. He got out of bed after sharing one last kiss, crossing to get dressed just for the sake of getting dressed. He had boxers on and jeans halfway up before Tyler got out of bed as well. He pulled on boxers and crossed to Jeremy, massaging his shoulders slowly. His hands dropped down to Jeremy's hips before he could deny it. Tyler's fingertips slid under the band of Jeremy's boxers. Jeremy let out a gasp, eyes falling on a hole in the wall for the first time.  
"What happened?"  
"Hm?" Tyler asked, hands drifting further south.  
"The wall," Jeremy said, with some difficulty.  
"It's nothing." Tyler kissed Jeremy's back yet again. "I was angry."  
"Oh," Jeremy let out before moaning. They both jerked as the door slammed open. Jeremy had the perfect view, his jaw dropping.  
"It's worse than I thought," Damon announced, crossing his arms.

: : :

A/N: Then I look at the end of this chapter and realize you guys spoil me. Please don't kill me, I'll have another chapter up soonish…(prolly around 1 PM tomorrow lol)


	26. Out of Control

A/N: So…Damon's being a bit assish in this chapter but I promise I'm not just writing an evil Damon, there is a reason for it. I also wanted to say that beyond my best expectations this story is rounding out around chapter 35. So thanks so much to all of you! Trust me, it wouldn't have happened without you! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

: : :

The effect was immediate. Tyler dropped his arms and stepped back. Jeremy just stood there.  
"Don't stop on my account," Damon said, smirking.  
"What are you doing here?" Jeremy finally gained control of his limbs again, half spinning and fastening his pants. When he turned back around, unable to look at Tyler, Damon rolled his eyes and came forward.  
"Elena's darling little brother was missing. Where do you expect me to be?"  
"But how-" Jeremy cut off, answering his own question, "Bonnie."  
"Yes, the little witch was very helpful as usual. Are you ready to go?"  
"He's not going anywhere with you," Tyler said, cutting in.  
"Quiet mongrel, I'm not talking to you," Damon snapped closing the door. Tyler growled. "For God's sakes Jeremy. Caroline has been talking my ear off for a day and half. I'm out of my Stefan-like saintly patience so let's go." Hands shaking, Jeremy pulled on a shirt and stepped into the sandals Tyler had bought. He passed Tyler and grabbed his bracelet out of the top box, slipping it onto his wrist quickly. "Jeremy, I'm hurt." Jeremy ignored him totally. He had trouble meeting Tyler's eyes.  
"We should go," he finally breathed.  
"Yeah," Tyler said, "yeah alright."

Damon tapped his foot impatiently and checked his wrist several times, though he wore no watch, as they scrambled to pack. Jeremy thought that to someone watching it must look pretty damn funny. Both Jeremy and Tyler struggled not to look at each other and every time they nearly ran into each other while packing they both stumbled back and stuttered out an apology. Damon snickered from the corner more than a few times.  
"What's going on?" Tyler questioned, slinging the bag strap over his shoulder.  
"Can we talk later?" Jeremy said in response. Tyler frowned.  
"Alright kiddies, let's get a move on, save the drama for someone else."  
"Do you mind? We're having a conversation." Damon ignored Tyler totally, looking at Jeremy.  
"Keep a muzzle on your dog, would you?" Tyler lunged for Damon and Jeremy barely grabbed the strap of his bag, holding him back. Putting himself between Damon and Jeremy he met Tyler's eyes before speaking.  
"Let's just go okay?" Tyler opened his mouth and Jeremy cut him off, "Look he's a dick. He's just trying to piss you off."  
"Oh Jeremy. Don't put yourself in harm's way, let him go," Damon drawled dryly. His face twisted cruelly as he said, "I could always use a refresher on how to kill a werewolf."

Tyler went still. Perfectly, dangerously still. Jeremy had trouble breathing. It was as if Damon had sucked all the air out of the room.  
"What did you just say?" Tyler questioned, looking straight past Jeremy.  
"I thought dogs had good hearing," Damon muttered thoughtfully.  
"I'm gonna kill you," Tyler said, surging forward again. Jeremy was shoved to the side and spun just in time to see the veins pop out in Damon's face. He threw Tyler against the wall, holding him by the throat.  
"You're not very smart are you? I'm a vampire. Right now you're nothing better than a human. You couldn't kill me if you wanted to."  
"Believe me, I want to," Tyler snarled. Damon shook his head, laughing.  
"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." Jeremy grabbed Damon's arm, futilely trying to pull him off.  
"Stop it Damon, please, stop!" As usual, Damon didn't listen. Instead he began to lift Tyler off the ground.  
"Mason wanted to kill me too," Damon taunted, "but I'm still here…"  
"Damon!" Jeremy shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Tyler gasped. Damon lifted him higher.  
"Do I really need to spell it out? I. Killed. Him." Tyler's eyes widened and he looked away from Damon, meeting Jeremy's panicked eyes.  
"Tell me," he gasped, "tell me you didn't know." Jeremy's throat ran dry.  
"Ty, I-" There were no words. He tugged on Damon's arm again, "Stop it," he hissed.  
"Jer, please. Tell me. Tell me you didn't know." Tyler's face collapsed as he struggled to breathe. "Tell me." Jeremy's throat closed over.  
"I can't."

Tyler kicked at the wall, struggling against Damon's hold. He gasped again, failing to draw in any air. He looked at Jeremy one more time, tears slipping out as he closed his eyes. His struggles slowed and Damon finally dropped him to the floor. Damon brushed off his hands.  
"He is much easier to deal with unconscious."  
"Why did you do that?" Damon shrugged.  
"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy couldn't find the words to answer. He understood why Tyler had wanted to kill Damon, he did too. "Can we go now?" Damon slung Tyler over his shoulder before walking to the door. "Come along. I can't carry both of you."  
"Yes you can." Damon rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. I don't feel like carrying both of you."  
"I really," he took a breath, "hate you."  
"Join the club," Damon said, "I hear they have buttons now." Damon swung the door open before turning back, "While we're talking about hate, werewolves hate vampires. Vampires hate werewolves. Put two in a room and you're going to get a dead supernatural creature. Just to put things in perspective for you." Jeremy did the only thing he could think to do; he picked up the boxes and Tyler's bag and followed Damon. The only person they ran into on the way to the back of the boat Damon compelled easily. Damon tossed Tyler over the rail. When Jeremy didn't hear a splash he walked forward to see Caroline lowering him into a much smaller boat. Alaric was at the wheel. Damon took the boxes and bag, dropping them over the rail as well.  
"You gonna jump or what?" When Jeremy hesitated Damon grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him. Jeremy was glad when he didn't scream on the way down. Caroline caught him, set him on his feet and went to Tyler. Alaric came over to him and checked him silently. Damon landed in the next second and set his hand on Alaric's shoulder. "He may walk funny, but he'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

Alaric went back to the wheel and Damon glanced at Caroline.  
"What'd you do?" she questioned, touching a hand to Tyler's forehead.  
"I believe it's referred to as choking someone out."  
"Why?" Caroline demanded, propping her hands on her hips. Damon shrugged,  
"He was being difficult."  
"I highly doubt he was being more difficult than you were," Caroline snapped. She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  
"Don't get too comfortable. He plays for the other team now."  
"What are you talking about?" Damon jerked his head to Jeremy. Caroline just stared at him.  
"You know…hot boy on boy action."  
"Stop being ridiculous," Caroline said, shaking her head before turning to Jeremy. "He's just being stupid, right Jeremy?" Jeremy examined the deck under his feet, pretending he couldn't feel both Caroline and Alaric's eyes on him.  
"Might want to keep your eyes on the ocean buddy." Jeremy crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of the boat. "I have to say I'm surprised," Damon said, crossing the boat and leaning next to him. "I mean you've always been a bit…strange. But Tyler, asides from the fur thing, he seemed like all-American, football, straight as a ruler type of guy."  
"Keep talking, I see vervain and stakes dancing very near in your future." Damon smirked, but finally fell silent.

No one spoke until they docked. Jeremy helped Caroline with Tyler, even though she didn't need it. He ignored her pointed stare as well as Damon following behind them.  
"Where are we?" he questioned, directing it to Alaric.  
"Louisiana."  
"Fantastic."  
"Don't worry Stefan's paying to fly us home." _Yeah, that's what I was worried about_, Jeremy thought to himself.  
"Pretty sure Damon should stay behind for a while," Jeremy muttered.  
"Why?" Caroline questioned before Alaric could.  
"He told Tyler he killed Mason." Alaric spun around.  
"Are you kidding me?" he shot at Damon. Damon just shrugged again. "Why are you such a dick?"  
"I second that question," Caroline said.  
"Rick," Damon breathed behind his hand, "there are children present."  
"You know, you're not funny."  
"That's a matter of opinion." Alaric reached inside his jacket, pulled out one of the tickets and ripped it in half, letting the pieces flutter to the ground.  
"You can find your own way home."  
"Oh come on, I didn't bring my wallet."  
"Cry me a river."  
"Rick…"  
"There is no way I am putting you on the same plane as him," he jerked a thumb towards Tyler, "and you did that. You did." Damon took a step forward. "Don't make me shoot you."

Damon rolled his eyes before throwing his hands in the air.  
"Fine. Whatever. There's got to be a bar around here somewhere."  
"Good. Go find it." Damon ran off and eventually the smaller party continued forward. When they reached the car Jeremy tried to climb in back with Tyler but Alaric's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Maybe you should ride up front with me," he suggested gently. Jeremy's stomach dropped.  
"Yeah. Okay." Caroline climbed in, buckling Tyler in before sitting back. Alaric walked around the front of the car and waited until Jeremy climbed in to follow suit. When Jeremy reached for the radio dial Alaric smacked his hand away.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No," Jeremy answered, crossing his arms.  
"Well I think we should." Jeremy didn't answer, hoping if he rolled over and played dead Alaric would move on. "I understand you're young, you probably want to experiment and with all the raging hormones, you probably will…" Jeremy covered his eyes and Caroline giggled from the backseat.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered, falling silent.  
"Just tell me you were safe." Jeremy let his head fall against the window, not answering. It was one of the many things he'd never thought about. Now he had to cross his fingers and hope this didn't come crashing down around him.

: : :


	27. Ghost

A/N: It's finally time for them to go home…*sigh* thank God.

: : :

When Tyler woke his head was pounding and his neck ached. It took him several moments to remember what had happened. The last thing he saw was Jeremy's face guilt and sadness burning in his eyes. Of course that was because Damon had been choking him. He jerked upright.  
"Hey," Caroline said, leaning over, "you okay?" Tyler just shook his head. Much as he wanted to collapse into her arms, they were in a car with Jeremy and…Mr. Saltzman up front. What the hell? He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the seat. Mason was dead. He hadn't run off, he wasn't missing, he was dead. In the ground, gone, rotting. Just like his dad. And he'd been so angry with Mason for leaving him when he needed him most. Guilt threatened to engulf him. Mason hadn't left. He'd been taken. The anger flared up all over again.  
"Damon?" he growled low in his throat.  
"Uh-uh. He's not here. And I understand Tyler, really I do. He's tried to kill me more than once and in one way he succeeded but you can't go up against him. He'll kill you."  
"He doesn't deserve to live."  
"Believe me," Caroline said, "everyone in this car knows that." Mr. Saltzman glanced to him in the rearview mirror.  
"He's killed both of us too," he gestured between himself and Jeremy. Jeremy was carefully looking out the window. Tyler's first reaction was anger. How dare Damon kill Jeremy, _his_ Jeremy? But he had no right to think that way. How could Jeremy not have told him?

Tyler couldn't keep up with all the emotions he kept feeling, or how his brain was telling him he should feel about those emotions. Caroline took his hand in hers.  
"Whether we like it or not, he's not going anywhere."  
"So does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on? No offense dude but what does teaching history have to do with the supernatural? And you," he turned to Caroline, "you told me you were the only one." He dragged his hand out of hers and she bit her lip. Anger flared again. It was the easiest emotion to deal with; he'd just stick with it.  
"You have to understand. I was trying to keep you safe. Damon doesn't care about anyone. He'd kill you just as soon as you became even a slight problem. And for good measure he'd probably kill me too. I couldn't take the risk." She took a deep breath, "Don't be upset with Jeremy. He was just doing the same thing I was."  
"Caroline," Jeremy muttered from the front seat.  
"Stay out of it," Tyler finished. Caroline shrugged.  
"I understand you're angry, really I do. It's never fun to find out everyone has been keeping something from you. But it's only because none of us wanted you to be hurt." She smiled slightly, pleadingly, "You see that, don't you?"  
"_Everyone_?" Tyler repeated carefully.  
"Um," Caroline stalled.  
"Elena?"  
"Yeah," Caroline said slowly. With increasing disbelief Tyler kept going,  
"Bonnie?" Caroline nodded. "Stefan?" She nodded again. "Matt?" he questioned.  
"No," Caroline said, relieved. "That's why we broke up. I had to try and keep him safe too."  
"What a relief," Tyler snapped.

Silence fell over the car then. No one made the effort to break it. Tyler couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this betrayed. Everyone. Everyone had known. Except Matt. Matt at least he could exclude. He had to admit, it wasn't much. More than anything Tyler wanted to be home, away from everyone. He wanted to shut himself away and work through the pain, like he always did. For now there was nothing he could do. Pulling into the airport was not a relief.  
"We're in Louisiana," Caroline explained softly, "it'll be faster to fly back." He simply nodded to show he'd heard. The pressure of pain in his chest was growing worse by the second. He could feel it; he was going to lose it. Mr. Saltzman pulled into a parking spot and they all climbed out. Tyler clenched his fists at his side. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but look at Jeremy over the roof of the car. He frowned before inclining his head slightly. Tyler tried to pretend the silent apology didn't mean anything but it sunk in, calming him. It took Tyler a moment to realize everyone was staring at him.  
"Well let's go," he mumbled. Caroline walked around the side of the car and stood next to him, "I'll catch up," he said. Caroline nodded and followed Mr. Saltzman. Tyler waited for Jeremy and they walked silently. He wanted to say something, anything but what could he say? We jumped into bed and now I'm hurt that you were keeping things from me when I already knew that you were? It didn't make any sense. Tyler had known that Jeremy knew things he wasn't telling him. He'd made the decision all by himself that he didn't want to know. But he'd never thought that it had anything to do with Mason. Damn it all.  
"I tried to stop him," Jeremy said quietly. "But Damon he- he wouldn't listen."  
"You were there?"  
"For some of it, yeah."  
"Was it quick?" Tyler gritted out.  
"No. It wasn't."  
"How?" Tyler breathed. Jeremy was quiet for several moments.  
"The last thing he said to me was 'Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him.' He never wanted this for you Ty."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"I've been trying Tyler. I wish more than anything that I could have done that for you, for both of you."  
"Yeah well, you're only human." Tyler walked away, putting himself between Caroline and Jeremy. He tried desperately not to think.

: : :

Jeremy tried to shake off memories of Mason's death, the feeling of Damon's hand at his throat and the ice in his blue eyes. '_He wants me to kill him anyway…_' He couldn't have stopped it. Logically he knew that. But he still remembered the sound of Damon killing him. The rip of tearing flesh and the dying gasp would always stay with him. He hadn't been able to get out fast enough. _'I love her.' 'Oh I know!'_ The voices started to overlap in his head. _'Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her.' 'I'm done talking.' 'It's time to take a walk Jeremy.' 'I'm staying.' 'No.' 'I'm staying Damon, he's had enough.' 'You wanna be a part of this?' 'Kill or be killed.' 'Just help Tyler.'_ Tyler. Help Tyler. _'It's really is a curse, isn't it?'_ _'Don't let this happen to him.'_ But it had, Katherine had taken care of that. Suddenly being locked in a tomb didn't seem bad enough. All the torture in the world was too good for her. But it wasn't like Jeremy could do anything about it. As Tyler had said, he was only human. Swallowing the bitter pill he followed the vampire hunter, vampire, and werewolf in front of him.

They made it through security easily, most likely because the only weapons Alaric was carrying were wooden. Tyler didn't speak to him again and Jeremy didn't force it. When it was time to board the plan Tyler silently followed behind Alaric, leaving Caroline and Jeremy in seats next to each other.  
"So…" she said, "you and Tyler. I didn't see that one coming."  
"Yeah, we didn't either," Jeremy agreed quietly.  
"Well at least he knows now. So there are no more secrets between you two."  
"I really don't think that matters at this point. I knew about Mason, I didn't tell him. He'll never forgive me." Caroline laid her hand on his arm.  
"You were just trying to protect him. Tyler can be a bit stubborn, but eventually he will realize that."  
"Elena was trying to protect me but it didn't matter. We're still not as close as we used to be. And we're related. What hope is there for Tyler and me? Really?"  
"Speaking of," Caroline arched an eyebrow, "don't you think it's time for you to suck it up and forgive her?" Jeremy let his eyes roll.  
"One thing at a time please."  
"Why? If you can fix it you should fix it, why hold off? At least you're able to. Don't take it for granted Jeremy. Everything being out in the open is a gift."  
"He doesn't want to talk to me," Jeremy mumbled.  
"So? Talk to him," she said, removing her arm and flipping her hair.  
"I will…just not right now." Caroline settled into her seat, sighing dramatically.  
"Whatever. But don't say I didn't try to help."  
"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy sighed.

: : :


	28. Home

A/N: If anybody wants to know what exactly is going on with Damon at this point let me know…I'm thinking of doing a **short** spin off for him. Anyways, that's a sidetrack. Enjoy!

: : :

Tyler didn't speak to Mr. Saltzman on the plane. He didn't really know him, nor did he feel like talking. He didn't speak when they landed back in Virginia or on the drive back. He sighed with slight relief when they dropped him off at home. When he walked through the front door he was surprised to see his mother come into the foyer.  
"Tyler?" she questioned, "What are you doing home already?"  
"Uhm," he sighed, he hadn't been prepared for this, "it just didn't go as planned. Thought I'd come home early."  
"Oh, well I'm sorry dear." She hugged him fleetingly, giving a small 'umpf' of surprise when Tyler pulled her back in and clung to her.  
"I'm just," he sighed, "really glad I'm home."  
"Okay," she patted his back and hugged him again, "I'm glad you're home too son." When he still didn't let go she spoke again, "Are you alright Tyler?" Tyler finally pulled back, managing a nod.  
"I think-it's just late. I should get some sleep." She stood on tip-toe and kissed his forehead.  
"Okay, good night."  
"I love you Mom."  
"I love you too." She still frowned in confusion but Tyler just smiled weakly and walked up the stairs.

He dropped his bag on the floor just inside the door and climbed into bed. His mother had had his room cleaned while he was gone but he honestly didn't care. He was so glad to finally be alone and home that he simply sank into the mattress fully dressed and closed his eyes. Finally, he let the pain in. All of the feelings he'd carefully kept at bay flowed over until he couldn't breathe. He pulled a pillow over his head, encasing himself in darkness. He didn't know how long he lay there before the first tears slipped out. For the first time in years, he cried himself to sleep.

In the morning, things were harder. For one thing, he'd dreamt of Jeremy. For another, he felt absolutely retched and pathetic rolled into one. He took a shower, hoping that it would help. It didn't. He honestly couldn't decide whether or not to regret the trip. If he hadn't been there something terrible might have happened to Jeremy. But none of this would have happened. So far, the changes in his and Jeremy's relationship were just a horrible blur of indecision. Following a similar thread Tyler didn't know if he was glad to learn what had happened to Mason or not. He certainly was not this unhappy yesterday at this time. It was a well known fact that ignorance was bliss. That's why Tyler worked so hard at being ignorant. But hadn't he wanted to know? He never could have thought that everyone in his life, practically anyways, was lying to his face every day. After the shower he dropped back into bed, draping an arm over his eyes. He didn't know what to do with this wealth of information. Much as he wanted to get everyone in one room and slap all of them, he wasn't ready to see Jeremy yet. Not to mention, he was 98% sure that they would all take the 'We were just trying to protect you,' way out. And maybe they were right. He didn't want to run over to Matt's house and sit him down either. How would you even start that conversation? _'So you know the whole _Twilight_ thing? Well…it's a bunch of bullshit.' _In fact, Tyler would love to see any of those weak, emo vampires take on either Damon or Caroline. God damn it. Damon. Why did he have to think about him? Tyler's mind spun as he tried to think of anything else but he was stuck on Damon now.

Memories flashed back through him as the anger built. He wanted to break something. He wanted to punch someone until they bled. It was more than that, he wanted to kill Damon. Immediately the realization of how stupid that was hit him. Damon had knocked him out without even trying. He knew what he used to do when he was pissed off. He looked for a fight. But he didn't want to see his favorite punching bag right now. He'd just add it to the stack of problems he already had. With a sigh he sat up and looked around. What he needed was a distraction. Maybe going for a run would be a good idea. He just needed to get dressed. It was the only thing Tyler could think of. He pulled on clothes and slipped his shoes on before jogging down the stairs. His mother surprised him in the foyer again.  
"Hey, are you feeling alright?" she questioned, tucking some hair back into place.  
"Uh, yeah," he said, shrugging. "I was just really tired I guess. How are you this morning?" She laughed slightly,  
"I'm fine this _afternoon_."  
"My bad, this afternoon." Tyler didn't have to force his smile. "I'm headed out for a run I'll be back soon-ish."  
"Okay, well I'm going to run a few errands. Are you going to be home for dinner?"  
"Probably," Tyler said, shrugging again.  
"I'll order something, if you don't make it, it'll be in the fridge." Tyler watched the way her eyes dropped slightly as she spoke.  
"I'll be home for dinner."  
"Okay," she smiled again, "I'll see you then." He nodded before crossing through the house and leaving out the back door.

As he ran he limited thought to the terrain beneath his feet. The air flowing in and out of his lungs was sweet. For a while it worked. For a while all he thought about was the run. It was when he found himself at the entrance to the old Lockwood mansion that it stopped working. He couldn't stop himself; he slowly paced down the steps. The cooler temperature below the earth took him further from the calm of his run and who he'd been while running. It was too easy to remember the last time he'd been here. There were no words for the pain. He couldn't imagine going through it for the rest of his life. Especially when he highly doubted that Caroline would be so willing to help him through it in the future. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He wasn't sure he would want her to anyways. He'd much rather Jeremy be there. But that thought was wrong in so many ways. So, _so_ many ways. The first problem would be that Jeremy wouldn't be safe. The second was that he wouldn't want to be there anyways. Who in their right mind would? How would he even broach the subject? They weren't even talking. He didn't even want to talk. Tyler punched the wall. Did he want to talk? No. Yes. Maybe. God, why did he have to be such a girl about this? Part of being a guy was supposed to be not dealing with this confusion. Yet here he was. There was too much going on. He needed to calm down before he talked to Jeremy. If Jeremy even wanted to talk to him. After everything…he shook his head.

It had happened too fast. That was for damn sure. He didn't have any time to try and get used to what had happened. Now he had even less idea what to do with himself than he did before. He didn't want to feel this way. But then he didn't have much of a choice. Claire's words came back to him then, '_If you feel the need…fess up._' But this time he hadn't done anything wrong. So what was he supposed to do? Tyler wasn't used to this. He was supposed to be the bad guy. He was supposed to be the one making the mistakes. Most of the time he was. He didn't know how to play this. So maybe he should just admit that. The thought quieted him. He went still and smiled ever so slightly. That made sense…didn't it?

: : :


	29. Forgiveness

A/N: God I hate mornings…anyone else? So cheer me up with a review will ya? ^_^ Hope you enjoy..

: : :

Jeremy was not relieved to be home. He was terrified. What was he going to do? His mind raged. He pulled the spare key from its hiding place and unlocked the door, sliding in. Unsurprisingly, the house was silent. Last Jeremy had seen of a clock, it was nearly one in the morning. Walking upstairs he half expected Elena to pop out of her room and jump down his throat. Although he heard her moving around, she didn't come out or call his name. He hesitated a moment before knocking on her door.  
"Jer?" she breathed, sweeping hair out of her face. She pulled him into a tight hug, sighing. "I knew they'd get you home." She released him before taking his face in both hands and looking him up and down. "Are you okay? You look okay, are you okay?"  
"I'm-" Jeremy hesitated, taking her hands off his face and holding them in his, "I don't know actually. But I was wondering…can we talk?" She frowned slightly.  
"You _want_ to talk?" Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I mean, yeah-of course. Come in." He dropped her hands finally and she stepped back, making room for him. "So what's up?" Jeremy sat on the window seat heavily.  
"I don't know where to begin."  
"Well, what happened? The second day of you not calling back Jenna started freaking out. We all got together and did the blood spell to find you and you were well off the coast, that's when we knew something was wrong. So they went to get you, but what happened?"  
"I was kidnapped." Elena's eyebrows shot up. "I don't know who and I don't exactly know why. All I know is I fell asleep in my car and woke up in chains. It was some sort of…" he winced, the best thing was to be honest, "some sort of sex slave thing."

Elena collapsed more than she sat on the bed. She covered her face with her hands.  
"Oh my God, Jer, I am so sorry."  
"Hey, it's okay," he said crossing to her and hugging her, "I'm alright." He took a deep breath, "Tyler bought me." Elena tensed in his arms, bringing her face up to stare at him.  
"Tyler? Tyler Lockwood?"  
"Uh-yeah."  
"What was he doing there?"  
"Apparently his father was a member." Elena scoffed.  
"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised," she muttered, "Tyler's always been trouble." Jeremy dropped his arms as if he'd been shocked. In all reality, he had. Elena wasn't usually so…venomous.  
"Tyler saved me. It could have gone a lot worse Elena." She closed her eyes for a second as Jeremy drifted to the day he'd spent with Vincent.  
"I'm sorry. It's just you're my baby brother and now I'm picturing all these terrible things."  
"It's okay. _I'm_ okay." Physically anyways. Mentally…that was a different story.  
"Well," she sighed, "I'm glad you decided to tell me." Jeremy closed his eyes. It would be so easy to get up and walk away now, pretend everything was fine. But he'd still know.  
"Elena, there's more."

He let silence filter into the room as he debated what to say, how to say it. He couldn't tell her he and Tyler had had sex, no way. Although, it wasn't like Damon was going to try and keep it a secret and he might be back in town by tomorrow. He might as well. It would sound better coming from him that he could count on.  
"You remember when Vicki died and you had Damon erase my memories and kept everything from me?" Elena tensed. He hadn't meant to say it like that but the words just tumbled out.  
"Of course I do Jer," she whispered, "but I was only trying to do what-"  
"Elena, I know. Just let me finish." She sighed slightly, dipping her head and clasping her hands together. "You remember when I found out about it and was being a total dick?"  
"Um, yeah, I guess."  
"Did you feel guilty about it?"  
"Of course I did Jer I never wanted to lie to you."  
"So how," Jeremy paused, running a hand through his hair, "how'd you deal with that?" Elena was quiet for a long time. Eventually she spoke again,  
"I knew that I was doing the best thing that I could for you. That was what mattered. It didn't matter if you hated me; so long as I knew that I did everything I could to protect you. You're my family Jer and I love you. I will always do what I can to keep you safe."  
"Yeah," he said quietly, "I think I get that now."  
"Where is all this coming from?"

Jeremy let out a small groan and fell back on the bed. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to explain any of this. He covered his eyes with his hands before speaking.  
"Damon told Tyler about Mason." Elena didn't respond. "Caroline filled him in on everything else. He knows we've all been lying to him."  
"Not Matt," Elena said quickly.  
"Yeah, that was pretty much the only silver lining."  
"Oh," Elena let out before falling back on the bed as well. "Well that's not good."  
"No," Jeremy agreed, "and it gets worse."  
"How can it possibly get worse?" Jeremy really did not want to answer that question.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"I have a feeling that I don't. But," she sighed, "you should probably still tell me." Damon was going to tell her anyways… '_Alright Jeremy, suck it up. Be a man, do this._' He thought to himself.  
"TylerandIslepttogether," he said in a rush.  
"What?" Her tone wasn't angry, she really hadn't understood him.  
"Tyler and I slepttogther."  
"I kinda…I kinda thought that that was what you said but…" She fell silent. "I thought you two hated each other," she whispered.  
"I don't think we ever really hated each other. But I don't know I don't know how it happened. It just…did."  
"But it was just a onetime thing, right?" Jeremy didn't respond, soaking in his own misery. He didn't even want to think about the _love_ aspect of it. "So do you think you're…gay?" she questioned, trying again.  
"I don't know," Jeremy answered softly, finally dropping his hands from his eyes and staring at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know anything."

Elena took his hand in hers. Neither of them said anything for several long moments.  
"I'm glad you told me," she finally said. Jeremy actually managed a small smile. He couldn't remember the last time Elena and he had just talked.  
"Me too." She turned to him.  
"And no matter what, no matter what happens or what you decide, I still love you and I support you one hundred percent." Jeremy didn't realize that he'd been worried about it until she said it. Just a little bit of the weight was lifted off his shoulders. Jeremy sat up and pulled her into a hug, embarrassed to feel tears in his eyes.  
"Thanks sis." She pulled back and pushed some of the hair out of his face.  
"It's getting late. You should get some sleep." He nodded and kissed her cheek before standing and leaving the room. Going back to his room he felt better than he had in a while. Everything would be better in the morning, he was sure.

The thought was recanted when he woke to the sound of his door swinging open and Damon and Elena arguing.  
"Damon, he is sleeping. You need to leave."  
"No, he needs to tell you what happened on his little pleasure cruise." Jeremy sat up and leveled a glare at Damon.  
"He already told me now get out!" Elena yelled, pulling on Damon's arm as she smacked it.  
"Maybe I don't feel like leaving yet," Damon said, turning on her quickly.  
"Don't make me call Stefan," Elena threatened, shoving a finger in his face.  
"Ooh, Saint Stefan, I'm so scared." Throwing the covers back Jeremy got out of bed and went to Jenna's room. He returned with the bottle of perfume in hand.  
"Last warning," he said as Damon and Elena continued to bicker. Damon ignored him totally. He lifted the bottle and sprayed twice in Damon's open mouth. Jeremy shoved him out the door and towards the stairs as he coughed violently, covering his face. He sprayed him again before pushing him down the stairs. "Now get out," he said once Damon had thumped all the way to the bottom. Damon righted himself and tugged on his collar before sneering and leaving. Handing the bottle to Elena he said,  
"I'm going back to bed." She let him pass, choosing not to comment on the slight marks decorating his chest and back.

: : :


	30. Vindicated

A/N: Chapter 30! Woot woot! Forgive me, I'm slightly exhausted. I think I'm going to slow down to one chapter per day for the rest of this story, just a heads up. Anyways, didn't really read over this carefully, sorry for any errors! I felt it was well past time for some family bonding for Tyler... Hope you enjoy!

: : :

Tyler felt better after his run and though part of him wanted to go see Jeremy, another, larger part decided giving it just a tiny bit more time would be a good idea. He needed a shower anyways and he had promised his mother he'd be home for dinner. He didn't want to let her down. If he went to see Jeremy, chances were he would miss it. There was plenty of time for Jeremy after dinner or even tomorrow. Tyler smiled. He had all day tomorrow. Waiting would make it sweeter when he finally did see him, and hopefully easier to spill his guts. Tyler's smile shrank a bit. It was time to finally be open about how he felt. They were home now, relatively safe. There were no more excuses. Tyler no longer held the position of power and he was surprisingly okay with that. Not to mention, he still had to deal with Mason. His smile disappeared totally. He'd talk to his mother about Mason tonight he decided. Maybe he could get some closure, or at least start on his way to getting some. It wasn't Jeremy's fault. He knew that. And as much as he wanted to be angry with him, Tyler knew Caroline's struggles with Matt. She loved him too much to put him in danger. Tyler didn't know if he would have done the same thing to Jeremy, it didn't matter. He understood where he was coming from. It was always easier not to tell someone something that was going to hurt them and make their life harder anyways.

Tyler had been happier when he thought Mason had just run off. He could still picture him downing a beer on a beach somewhere, cooling off after surfing. He couldn't manage to do that anymore. And now there was the Damon factor to contend with as well. It wasn't like he'd ever been incredibly fond of the guy, he hadn't. But now… It would be so hard to live with him in this town. Worrying that he was around every corner. Tyler wondered if Damon was going to kill him. The spike of fear was sharp but brief. If it came down to that Tyler would defend himself the best he could. It was all he could think of. He would just have to work his way through whatever emotional shit was headed his way where Damon was concerned. It was all the thinking Tyler could handle. He finally actually climbed in the shower and washed the sweat off his skin.

Tyler spent the rest of the afternoon bumming around the house, going from room to room, soaking it all in. He was finally glad to be home. Nothing had been resolved just yet but it was good to be in comfortable surroundings. One good thing about the trip, he was grateful to be home. A quiet knock on the door had him jogging down the stairs and into the foyer. Hope bubbled in his chest. Could it be Jeremy? He opened the door before he could get too nervous, only to reveal Caroline. His face fell and he sighed.  
"Hey," he mumbled. Caroline huffed slightly.  
"Nice to see you too. Can I come in or what?"  
"I guess," Tyler said, scuffing his toe against the floor.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Caroline muttered, stepping past him and flipping her hair.  
"I thought maybe you were Jeremy," he admitted in a whisper. He closed the door and turned to face her. Caroline visibly softened, stepping closer and laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Ty," she said.  
"It's okay," he lied. They both knew it wasn't.  
"I'm sure he wants to see you. He thinks you're mad."  
"I'm not," Tyler said quickly, "I don't think." Caroline was quiet for a moment, watching his face.  
"And does that grace pass to the rest of us as well?" Tyler fought the urge to blush.  
"I guess so, yeah." Caroline flashed him a blinding smile, hugging him suddenly.  
"Thanks Tyler." He hugged her back. "So when are you going to talk to Jeremy?" she demanded as she pulled back. Tyler rubbed the back of his neck as his face heated.  
"I don't know," he mumbled. "Why are you so gung ho about this anyways?"  
"The sooner you and Jeremy are back together the sooner Matt can stop worrying we're together."  
"You're going to tell him?"  
"No, of course not, you are."  
"Caroline," Tyler sighed, "I'm going to need some time to adjust."  
"Fine, but don't wait too long. I have to go, I'm meeting Matt for a _just friends_ dinner," she said, using air quotes.  
"Alright, thanks for stopping by I guess."  
"You're welcome I guess," Caroline said, smiling again before sticking out her tongue.

Tyler had to smile slightly as she left. Caroline was a meddler. She always had been and she always would be. Tyler was fairly sure that her becoming a vampire only made her more efficient. His mother arrived not soon after Caroline left, calling out his name from the foyer. She held bags of food in her hands.  
"Smells good," Tyler said, meeting her and kissing her cheek as he took the bags. His mother nodded and Tyler carried the bags to the dining room as she stepped out of her heels.  
"How was your day?" she questioned. Tyler shrugged. It had been an up and down day.  
"It was okay. What about yours?"  
"Well," she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "it wasn't too great honestly. If one more person looks at me in town with that damn 'Poor Mrs. Lockwood' face I'm going to run them over with my car." She paused to open the bags, placing the containers on the table. "Though not that I blame them. First your father dies, then Mason goes missing, then that horrible accident…" she drifted off before sighing again. "It's been a long year, hasn't it?" Tyler nodded, taking a seat next to the head of the table and pulling food towards him.  
"Do you…miss Dad?" he asked after a moment. He didn't get a reply and when he looked up his mother was examining her hands.  
"It sounds terrible," she finally whispered, "but I think I only miss who I was when your dad was alive. I knew what I was supposed to do, I knew how I was supposed to act…now," she shrugged, "everything's different." She snapped open her own food, picking up her plastic fork and sitting at the head of the table before speaking again, "What about you?"  
"I feel like I should. I know I should. But I don't think I do."  
"Well, I can hardly blame you Tyler. In your shoes, I'm sure I would feel the same way."

They ate for a while before she changed the subject.  
"The sheriff was asking more questions about Mason today." Tyler went still, his stomach dropping.  
"Oh?" he managed, barely.  
"Just more of the same again really. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was trying to trick me into admitting something. It's not like it matters," she said, "it's not like we have anything to hide." Tyler forced a smile. "I know you miss him Tyler and I'm sorry that he's gone." Tyler nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Do you think…something bad happened to him?"  
"I like to think that he's somewhere better now," Tyler admitted. He didn't know if he believed it or not. Still, he wanted to comfort his mother and there wasn't much that he could do to accomplish it. "He probably just stopped to surf in one of the Carolinas and left his phone in his pocket." Might as well sell it all the way. His mother smiled briefly.  
"We can hope." Tyler wanted to change the subject suddenly, desperately.  
"Do you remember Jeremy Gilbert?" Her face pinched slightly as she thought.  
"You mean the one you used to fight with?" Tyler managed to restrain himself form rolling his eyes. That's probably how everyone recalled Jeremy and Tyler together. Just trying to beat each other's brains out.  
"Yeah, that's him."  
"Vaguely. Why do you mention it?"  
"I think maybe…I think I misjudged him." Tyler knew he did. "Now that Dad's gone, and Mason, I think I can finally understand why he was always willing to fight me. A person only has so much patience. And it's not like I went out of my way not to fight with him." Tyler shook his head ruefully. When he glanced back at her, she was smiling. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"You're growing up. And less like your father every day. You have no idea how grateful I am Tyler." She patted at her eyes awkwardly with a fingertip.  
"I love you Mom." She sniffled, her eyes shining.  
"I love you too Ty." She leaned across the space and hugged him, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek before pulling away. Tyler wondered if she had been afraid before, to show affection. Things seemed to be going well between them, better than they used to. They sat at the table long after the food was gone, talking about everything. She asked about the cruise and Tyler lied colorfully, making up story after story. When she asked if he regretted going, Tyler answered honestly that he didn't. Close to two in the morning she finally pushed away from the table and murmured that she was going to bed. Tyler let her go, offering to clean up. She laid a hand on his shoulder before going up. Tyler sat in his seat for a while and simply let himself take it in. He picked up the containers and put them in the bags before throwing them away in the kitchen. He went upstairs and changed clothes before getting into bed. He smiled as he realized that tomorrow he got to go and see Jeremy. He already knew that it was going to be a good day.

: : :


	31. Done All Wrong

: : :

Jeremy woke in a cold sweat, the ability to move an incredible relief. He calmed his gasps as he sat up and ran a hand over his face. He stood and went to the bathroom, checking his back in the mirror. Other than randomly spaced hickeys, it was fine. He sighed in relief and went back to the nightstand, searching for his phone before realizing he didn't have it. Much as he wanted to hear Tyler's voice, he didn't have his number anyways. He threw on a shirt before going downstairs. Elena had already seen but Jenna hadn't and he really didn't feel like answering any questions. He was surprised to find Stefan perched on a stool in the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Jenna and Elena went shopping."  
"So they left you here to babysit?" Stefan smiled slightly.  
"Not really. I'm the Damon guard." Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes as he crossed to the cabinets.  
"Damon," he groaned. "Can't we just toss him in the tomb? He and Katherine deserve each other." Stefan laughed, surprising Jeremy.  
"Believe me, right now I'd like to."  
"Maybe after a while he'd kill her and save us all some trouble." Stefan didn't reply and Jeremy pulled out milk, putting it over his cereal. "Who's watching Tyler?"  
"Bonnie and Caroline are going to tag team it for the day, not that Damon is particularly angry with Tyler anyways."  
"Yeah well," Jeremy said, spoon half to his mouth, "he deserved it."  
"He usually does."

Jeremy finished breakfast quickly and went upstairs to dress. Jenna and Elena arrived home just as he came back downstairs.  
"Jeremy!" Jenna cried, hugging him tightly. "You're home!" Elena gathered the bags she dropped, smiling as she did. "Why didn't you call me?" Jenna demanded, pulling back and leveling Jeremy with a stern expression.  
"Oh, uh- I left my phone at a diner. I can be such an idiot sometimes."  
"Well are you going to go and get a new one today?"  
"Yeah, definitely."  
"I'm glad you're home."  
"Yeah," Elena cut in, "Stefan and I will go with you and then we can all go out to lunch." Jeremy chose not to mention that he'd just eaten. It would be better to accept now that Stefan was going to shadow him all day, at least if Elena was there it would be a bit less awkward.  
"Alright," Jenna agreed, "have a good time." Just like that Jeremy was being pulled out the door by Elena, Stefan following dutifully behind. He was surprised to see his car in the driveway. Elena handed him his keys as he gawked.  
"Stefan tracked it down for you," she said, smiling at her on again off again vampire boyfriend. Arching an eyebrow Jeremy decided it was on again.  
"Thanks." Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena and nodded. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before rounding the car and getting in the front seat. Jeremy shook his head in slight disbelief before climbing in.

Jeremy was surprised again when Stefan paid for a new phone. Then again, he did have a lot of money lying around.  
"Now you just need to get Tyler's number," Elena said, looping her arm over his shoulders. Jeremy blushed and Stefan didn't comment. Elena must have told him at some point. Jeremy was surprisingly okay with it. He wondered if Caroline had told Bonnie yet. He kinda hoped that she had. It would be easier to face her again if they both knew that whatever had sort of been going on between them was totally over. But that was something for later. "So, the Grill?" Elena questioned, letting go of Jeremy and taking Stefan's hand in hers.  
"Um, sure." He tucked his new phone in his pocket and followed along behind them. Stefan went in first and waved them forward when Damon was nowhere to be seen. Jeremy was tempted to roll his eyes but he didn't want to fracture the peace that they small group had somehow constructed. "So did I miss anything while I was gone?" Jeremy questioned as they sat down. Stefan spoke first, surprising Jeremy once again.  
"Caroline has decided she wants to try and be with Matt again."  
"Do you think that it'll work?" Elena questioned. Jeremy was perfectly happy to let them carry the conversation, picking up the menu.  
"Honestly I don't know. She'll really have to work at it."  
"I say she should go for it," Jeremy said, "Matt's gotta find out at some point."  
"I don't know I don't want him to be in danger."  
"He's in danger whether or not he knows, look at what happened to Tyler."  
"He does have a point," Stefan said gently.  
"I just want everyone to be safe."  
"Sometimes life isn't safe," Jeremy said quietly. There was no blame in the words and when Elena's eyes shot to him he shrugged. She smiled tentatively. They fell silent and Elena wove her hand with Stefan's on top of the table. They were half through their meal when Bonnie dashed in, expression panicked. Her face said what she couldn't scream across the restaurant. Damon.  
"I'll get the check," Elena said, gathering her purse. Stefan switched sides of the booth wordlessly, sitting next to Jeremy.  
"You really think he's going to try anything in here?" Jeremy questioned.  
"It's better to not test him."  
"Hey," Bonnie said, trying to catch her breath. "How are you guys?"  
"Good," Stefan replied, "and you?"  
"Things have gone better." She turned to Jeremy. "It's good to see you."  
"Yeah, it's good to see you too." They all turned as Damon stalked in. He didn't bother to smirk, which was surprising, he simply nodded at them before going to the bar and sitting. Something about Damon's eyes was…off. He looked well- he looked like he was burning alive Jeremy thought.  
"I guess I'll…go," Bonnie sighed.  
"I'll go sit with him for a while," Stefan volunteered.  
"Thanks," Bonnie sighed, climbing into the booth and sitting down. Jeremy watched Stefan cross to Damon, before looking back at her. Bonnie let her head fall to the table and sighed again.  
"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked. "You haven't been doing too much magic, have you?" She pulled herself back up and tucked some hair behind her ear.  
"Oh, no. Other than that blood spell and scrambling Damon's brains a bit I haven't been doing anything. Caroline said he was being a pain but he hasn't actually been that difficult. I think he enjoys the attention."  
"Probably does, sick bastard." Jeremy paused and bit his lip in thought. The last time he'd seem Damon like that he'd ended up with a broken neck. He twisted the ring on his finger absentmindedly. "Is he…okay?" he breathed, not meeting Bonnie's eyes.  
"He lost someone…it was recent," Bonnie replied, her eyes sliding to Damon, almost as if she couldn't help it.  
"You think that's why he freaked out?"  
"I don't know, probably." Bonnie paused, eyes going to Damon again. She folded her hands on the table before looking back at Jeremy and speaking again, "Do you think Mason really wanted to die? Damon said he was just taking pity on him…but I don't know." Jeremy shrugged. He didn't know the answer to that and didn't particularly want to think about it. It brought thoughts of Tyler to the surface, the painful ones.  
"I think Mason accepted it. Whether or not he wanted it... I mean Damon's the only one who's been in love with Katherine while she used him. He might have been the best judge of it." He sighed and flicked a glance to the Salvatore brothers before continuing. "I don't know. It still feels wrong. But if Damon had let Mason live, there's no telling what would have happened."  
"I guess what's done is done." Jeremy couldn't stop himself from smiling bitterly. What happened…happened. Accept it, move on. Hadn't that been his running mantra lately?  
"Thanks for this," Jeremy said, "I appreciate it."  
"No problem. Tell Tyler I said hi." Jeremy blushed again and ducked his head as she stood and walked away.

Elena and Stefan came back shortly after. She swept hair over her shoulder as Stefan tucked his hands in his pockets.  
"Ready?" she questioned. Jeremy just nodded. They went to the door, Stefan waiting before following them. Jeremy was thinking about how irritating it was getting when they hit the sidewalk. Then he looked down the street and his stream of thought hit a brick wall. Tyler was standing next to a car and a platinum blonde was stroking her hand down his chest. "Jer? Jer what's wrong?" Elena's voice did nothing to pull his eyes away from the sight in front of him. "Oh," she finally let out quietly. She tugged on his arm but Jeremy couldn't move. He was frozen to the sidewalk, eyes glued to Tyler. "Jer, let's just go. Jer!" Elena hissed. Tyler looked up then, eyes locking with Jeremy's. Jeremy could swear the pain was written on his face. When Stefan joined Elena in pulling Jeremy he finally moved. Yanking the keys out of his pocket he handed them to Elena.  
"I'm just gonna…" he didn't finish the sentence, not able to finish the thought.  
"Jer," Elena said, worry ringing in her voice.  
"We'll see you at home," Stefan cut in gently. Jeremy started walking down the street, the opposite way of Tyler. When he rounded the corner he began to run.

: : :

A/N: So…there's just a bit of angst left…I think. Don't hate me because they're so beautiful. U_U This story has sort of gotten away from me and by that I mean I tried to stop at chapter 35 and couldn't. I have no idea where it's ending so I make no promises. The chapter number where it ends might be totally random. Anyways, I'm sorry. And I hope you enjoy!


	32. Together We Burn

: : :

If Tyler's brain could have spontaneously combusted, it would have. Ashley's hand was still on his chest, Jeremy was walking away. He understood too clearly how this looked. And they hadn't spoken since they got home. Tyler hadn't decided yet what he was going to do about it or how exactly he felt but he knew this wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
"Tyler, are you even listening to me?" she demanded, snapping her gum.  
"Um, I have to go."  
"But it's my last day in town!" she objected, "Didn't you miss me?" Tyler finally pulled her hand off him.  
"I really don't have time for this, I'm sorry." He barely even remembered her, they'd dated freshman year and after a series of drunken hookups Tyler had broken it off. Mostly because his dad was hitting him more often than not and he didn't want to explain the bruises, but she didn't need to know that. She clung to him then with both hands, Tyler watched as Jeremy disappeared around a corner. "I have to go," he shook her off harder than necessary. "I'll call you sometime," he muttered as he walked away. It was a complete lie, but she didn't need to know that either. He couldn't avoid Stefan or Elena on the way. Elena stepped in front of him and hit him with her purse without preamble.  
"I knew you were trouble. Jeremy said you weren't but I knew you were. You are such an ass."  
"It's not what it looked like," Tyler snapped, running a hand over his stomach even though it hadn't hurt. "I have to go talk to him." He was so focused on Jeremy he didn't even realize that Elena knew what was going on. He moved to pass them when Stefan caught his arm. Tyler opened his mouth again and Stefan cut him off, saying simply,  
"Be careful."

He dropped his hand and Tyler took off. He'd already wasted too much time. His feet slapped against the cement as he shut his eyes briefly and tried to listen. To the left there was labored breathing and hurried steps that matched his. He accelerated. Jeremy was running from him. The thought repeated itself over and over. Jeremy was running from him. It was his fault. He should have just brushed past Ashley on the sidewalk. He should have pretended he didn't even hear her. But he hadn't. Panic spiked and he ran faster. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He finally saw Jeremy's back ahead of him. They were flying right by people and Tyler didn't care. He didn't care with what stories they would come up with. He just needed to tell Jeremy that it wasn't like he thought it was. He needed to tell him that he'd missed him and that he wasn't angry. He needed to tell him _everything_.  
"Jeremy!" he yelled. Jeremy didn't turn or even slow down. Tyler didn't know why he was surprised. "Jer!" he tried. Nothing. Gritting his teeth he kept running. He was a werewolf for God's sakes if he couldn't catch a guy that didn't even run regularly then what was the point? When Jeremy turned into a dead end Tyler fought the urge to smile. "Let me explain," he said, slowing to a walk. Jeremy stopped, facing the wall, his fists clenched. Tyler reached out a hand and tugged on his shoulder. Instead of turning around Jeremy shook him off.  
"Don't touch me," he snarled.  
"Jer, please, it's not what you think."  
"No, you know what? I get it. We're home now. Things are different."  
"No-well yes. I mean-" Shit. Tyler was getting all turned around in his head. He couldn't get the words to go right. "Yes we are home and things are different but I wanted to talk to you, you shouldn't have seen that."

Jeremy pivoted, shoving him back with both hands. Tyler stumbled and caught himself as Jeremy moved to walk around him. "Jer, wait." Tyler again tried to pull him back and Jeremy swung, punching him in the face. Tyler lifted a hand to his cheek as blood leaked through his teeth.  
"Save it Tyler. I don't want to hear your bullshit. You don't owe me anything alright?"  
"Jer," he was trying to find the words out of this, "it wasn't anything. I'm not like that anymore."  
"What, you're not straight anymore?"  
"I don't know alright? That's why I wanted to talk to you!" Tyler shouted.  
"Yeah? Well I don't want to talk to you. What happened happened. It's over now."  
"Don't say that," Tyler murmured, his heart plummeting. "Please don't say that." Jeremy just shook his head, turning to walk away again. Tyler wrapped both arms around him before he could stop himself. He pulled him to a stop. "Don't walk away from this." He pulled Jeremy back and put himself in front of him.  
"Let me go." Tyler stepped closer and Jeremy stepped back. They continued until Jeremy hit the wall.  
"I can't, not like this." He had to make him understand. Jeremy's jaw was tensed, he glared at Tyler.  
"That's right, I forgot, you're stronger, you're in control. So just take what you want. That's what you do isn't it?" Tyler tried to pretend that the words didn't cut.  
"You used to beg me for it." Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, so not the point.  
"That was then."  
"Jeremy will you please just listen to me?"  
"I never thought that you would force me into something that I didn't want." Tyler pressed his hands to either side of his head, closing his eyes. This conversation was tangling and going horribly wrong.  
"Jeremy, I don't know how to do this. I've never really had a relationship with anybody. I don't know if I'm straight or gay, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. All I know is that I want to be with you."

Jeremy snorted, crossing his arms in the limited space between their bodies.  
"Yeah sure, anything else Hallmark?"  
"Why are you being like this?" Tyler demanded. He had to admit he was clumsily spilling his guts but still.  
"Maybe I'm being like this because you're a dick. At least Vincent understood no." Each word was like a bomb going off in his head. He gasped slightly. He shook his head as if he could shake the words away. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. There were no words. There were _no_ words. "Tyler," Jeremy said quietly. He just shook his head again. When Jeremy reached for him Tyler shook him off, stumbling backwards. He looked at Jeremy. He'd never thought anything could hurt this bad.  
"I guess you were right," he finally let out, "it is over."  
"Ty, wait, I didn't mean that."  
"Save it _Gilbert_. I'm actually agreeing with you." He struggled with it but barely managed to grasp the mask that he hadn't put on for a while. He smirked. "You said it yourself. We're home now. Back to the way things were." Tyler turned away, walking towards the street. He had to go. He had to get as far away as possible. Because he was terrified that he was going to hit him. And that was something he swore he would never do again.

Each step seemed to be a mile. He couldn't even classify what he was feeling. He tried to understand. Jeremy must have been upset and feeling off balance perhaps even insecure and seeing him and Ashley together could have just magnified all of that. But he didn't know that. He wished he did. He wished he knew what Jeremy was feeling. He wished more than anything he had gone to talk to him yesterday. He reached his car and was standing next to it for at least ten minutes before he pulled out his keys. Where was he going to go? He couldn't let his mother see him like this. Not to mention he knew without a doubt that if he went home, he'd drink. This wasn't something he could drink away. He shoved his keys back in his pocket and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going until he got there. The sun had set hours ago. The sliver of the moon in the sky taunted him. He went down the stone steps, running his hand along the wall. This is where he belonged. This is what he deserved. He pushed through the door and sank against the wall just inside. Tyler let his head fall onto his knees. Tears filled his eyes and he breathed raggedly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He caught his breath and wiped his eyes hurriedly when footsteps sounded on the steps.  
"I thought I'd find you here, we need to talk," Damon Salvatore said, crossing his arms and smirking.

: : :

A/N: Part of me loves this one…how sick is that?


	33. Hideous Inside

A/N: Because I just couldn't leave you guys hanging like that.

: : :

Jeremy's stomach rolled violently. He fought his gag reflex all the way home. Walking there hardly seemed a fitting enough punishment. He deserved lightning out of the sky, a random vampire strolling through town, a car losing control and taking him out on the sidewalk, maybe even sudden liquefaction of all his internal organs. He deserved slow, painful death. Then he deserved to be brought back to life and be forced to watch Tyler happy with someone else. But nothing happened. He made it home perfectly safe. He hated himself. He couldn't believe he'd said those words to Tyler, especially when he was being so honest about everything. Jeremy was an idiot. A verging on subhuman, kill me now before I stop breathing because I'm too stupid to remember how, idiot. And he couldn't even call him to apologize. Not that a phone call would suffice. For God's sakes a girl had just been touching Tyler and he'd jumped to all the worst conclusions. Not to mention his mouth. It always seemed to get away from him. He severely needed a brain to mouth filter. When he slid in the door Elena pounced on him. Stefan was nowhere to be seen and Jeremy wondered if he'd been banished back to the boarding house.  
"Jer, are you okay? What happened?"  
"I just, I really don't want to talk about it," he said, struggling not to cry.  
"Did he hurt you?" she asked quietly, taking his hand in hers. Jeremy just shrugged. He didn't even know how to answer that question. Jeremy pulled away and climbed the stairs. The tears began slipping out as he entered his room. He tossed himself on the bed and let the regret and self loathing take over.

Lying there Jeremy remembered why he used to get high every other day. This intense pain ripping through him was the not so subtle reminder. And he'd brought it tumbling down around him all by himself. But isn't that what he always did? Any chance to ever be happy, he tossed it away himself. If there was a button he had to push it. He had to keep pushing it until it broke. Just like he'd done with Tyler. It was undeniable. This was his fault. He knew Tyler felt guilty about what had happened on the cruise and he used it against him. It was only after the words were out that he realized how wrong they were. He swiped uselessly at tears, more coming down to replace them. Tyler was nothing like Vincent and Jeremy knew that. Comparing them was criminal. He pushed himself out of bed. He had to go find Tyler; he had to make this right. He ran down the stairs, nearly falling as he did.  
"My keys, do you have my keys?"  
"Jer, I'm not giving them to you, you're not thinking clearly," Elena said, laying her hands on her hips.  
"I have to see him."  
"It can wait for tomorrow." Jeremy shook his head.  
"It can't. Elena, please."  
"Jeremy, just sleep on it. You'll feel different in the morning, I promise."  
"Yeah I will, I'll feel worse."  
"Jeremy, Damon could be anywhere I can't just let you go out there alone."  
"I have my ring and he can get in the house anyways. Just give me the keys."  
"Jer…"  
"I love him Elena." Her jaw dropped. Jeremy forced his mind to pause and go back over the words. It was true. "I love him." Sighing slightly, Elena pulled the keys out of her pocket and gave them to him.

Jeremy drove to the Lockwood house. Tyler's car wasn't in the driveway, he kept going. He drove through town and stopped at the Grill, Tyler wasn't there. He drove past the school, past Matt's house. Caroline's car was in the driveway so Jeremy knew he wasn't there. He wracked his brain trying to think where Tyler could have gone. Even after everything they'd been through, Jeremy didn't know him very well. He didn't know where he would go when he was upset. He drove for hours, all over town three times before going back to the Lockwood house, he still wasn't home. Stomach sinking Jeremy went home. He would have to wait until Tyler popped up. It was the last thing he wanted to do. By the time he got home everyone else was asleep. Jeremy was immensely grateful that he didn't have to face anyone. He climbed into bed, though it was hours before he slept.

: : :

Tyler jumped to his feet. He felt trapped though in a glorified cave with a vampire in front of him, he was.  
"What do you want?"  
"I already said. We need to talk. Holding a grudge against me is not a good thing young Lockwood."  
"You killed my uncle."  
"He wanted to die." Tyler shook his head.  
"No." Damon stepped further into the room.  
"A lot has happened that you don't know. It would take hours to explain and honestly I just don't have the patience. But I think you already understand part of it. You've been through your first full moon haven't you?" Tyler acknowledged it with a slight nod. "Yes well Mason went through many more. And he was in love with a woman that would never, under any circumstance, have loved him back."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because I loved her too. Part of me still does," the second part of the statement was so quiet Tyler couldn't be sure he'd heard it. "I killed him because he tried to kill me and my brother. I killed him because I saw how hopeless his situation was. I killed him because I saw myself behind his eyes." Tyler was shocked by the confession. "I have wanted death for years. Somehow, it hasn't happened yet." Damon paced a few steps before stopping and turning back to Tyler. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I don't do apologies. But we are going to be in each other's lives and it would be easier for both of us if I don't have to kill you." He waved his hands. "So go ahead, take a swing. Hit me, let's get this over with." Tyler sighed heavily.  
"I'm not going to hit you."  
"Why?" Damon questioned.  
"Because if I hit you I'm not going to stop." Damon nodded before holding out his hand.  
"Truce?" Tyler stared at him. Damon was a puzzle he was never going to figure out.

After what seemed like a year Tyler took Damon's hand in his.  
"Don't kill anyone else I love," Tyler said as he shook it.  
"I would love to promise you that. But I have someone to kill before the night is over."  
"Who?"  
"She killed a friend of mine."  
"Do I know her?"  
"If anyone's missing tomorrow, come talk to me again." Tyler wanted to keep arguing but Damon was suddenly gone. He knew he'd made the right decision. Mason was already dead. Putting himself and everyone he loved directly in Damon's path would have been more than idiotic. It would have been masochistic. Tyler let himself sink back to the floor. He didn't feel like crying anymore because he'd been distracted briefly. The thought occurred that he should probably get home. He'd leave soon. Absently he ran over the events of the day again. Who'd have known that running errands for his mother could possibly go so wrong? He shouldn't have just walked away from Jeremy. He should have stayed and made him understand. He'd been an idiot. Then again, he might have started talking with his fists. That never solved anything. Maybe they both just needed some time away from each other. Everything had happened so fast and coming home had happened so suddenly as well. There hadn't been any time to get used to it or try to understand it. Not that he'd ever been good at dealing with his feelings anyway. Apparently, Jeremy wasn't too great at it either. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. If someone was pulling the strings up there, they really hated him. Jeremy Gilbert had to be the least suited lover for him. Yet he was the only one he wanted. Typical.

: : :

A/N: As my friend said, us Jyler shippers are a small family with big hearts for Jyler. Starting on chapter 39 and still going (somewhat) strong…I think you can definitely expect up to chapter 40 at least. Hope you enjoyed…


	34. Sometimes I Hear Redemption Calling

A/N: *sighs* I am just so depressed right now. I never expected this to hit me so hard even though I saw it coming…hell I even put it in here. Ugh. Stupid TVD, tear my heart out why don't you? Anyways…it's time to air everything out. And some more good deeds by Damon. Cause that's how I like Damon. Hope you enjoy!

: : :

Jeremy woke with a start as his window crashed closed. Looking around he saw Damon leaning back in his desk chair, his feet propped on the desk. He straightened his collar and watched him silently. Jeremy checked his wrist for his bracelet automatically. It was still there and he sighed in relief slightly.  
"Tyler's in the old Lockwood ruins. You should go talk to him." Jeremy stared at Damon, trying to figure out his angle.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Damon stood in a blur of motion and crossed to the door.  
"Don't say I never gave you anything." He disappeared and Jeremy sat perfectly still, staring after him. He didn't move for the longest time. Since when had Damon cared about either him or Tyler? It didn't make any sense. Jeremy forced himself to shove the thought aside. He needed to go and see Tyler. He needed to say what he felt and get it off his chest. He needed to apologize. He stumbled around as he dressed, pulling a shirt off the floor before putting it on. He grabbed shoes at random and stuffed his feet into them, running for the stairs at the same time.

He was on the porch before he realized that he didn't know where the Lockwood ruins were. Damon revved his engine in the driveway. Jeremy actually smiled at him then he ran for the car.  
"You're shirt is on inside out," Damon said as greeting. Jeremy didn't reply. He was still confused as hell as to why Damon was helping him.  
"I thought Stefan was supposed to be the saint."  
"Shut up before I snap your neck again, I'm still badass." Jeremy held his hands up in defeat.  
"I just wanted to know why you're helping us." Damon rolled his eyes.  
"I'm only trying to balance out my karma here."  
"I'm lost," Jeremy admitted.  
"I am going to kill someone tonight and I'm counteracting that horrible act with this one."  
"Do I want to know who you're going to kill?"  
"No one you know," Damon drawled, "just the bitch that killed Rose."  
"Who's Rose?" Damon blew out a dramatic sigh.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Remember that I'm helping you and stop pissing me off."

Jeremy fell into silence, wondering what he was going to say to Tyler. Maybe he should just be honest and tell him right off the bat. But he should definitely apologize first. Yeah, he really, really needed to apologize. He went through several conversations in his head and each one stopped because he didn't know how Tyler was going to react. Damon rolled to a stop.  
"Alright. Out you go. It's that way," he pointed before handing Jeremy an electric lantern.  
"Seriously?" Jeremy questioned, holding it up.  
"What, what was that? I'm being incredibly ungrateful?"  
"How am I going to get home?" Jeremy asked, rolling his eyes.  
"You have a werewolf boyfriend, figure it out." Damon leaned across him and opened the door before pushing him out and closing it again. He reversed and was back on the road before Jeremy even climbed to his feet. He laughed softly as he shook his head. With Damon, he should just be glad he was still alive. Clicking on the lantern he wandered in the direction Damon had pointed. He wove his way through the trees, watching for roots as he did. He noticed then that he was wearing two different shoes. Shaking his head he kept going. Eventually a hole opened in the earth, it could only be the ruins. He made his way down slowly. He paused at the base of the stairs. He still hadn't decided what to say. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to keep going.

"Ty?" he called out, pushing through the door. There was no reply. It was perfectly possible that Tyler had left. Jeremy's stomach dropped. "Ty?" he tried again. He swung his flashlight around the room, finally falling on Tyler's sleeping form. Jeremy had to smile. He was still a heavy sleeper. He crossed to him before crouching and setting the lantern on the floor. "Ty," he said again, shaking his shoulder. Tyler smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. "Tyler, we need to talk," Jeremy said loudly. He jerked up, nearly kneeing Jeremy in the face.  
"Jeremy?" he questioned hoarsely. Jeremy nodded, backing up slightly. Tyler looked around, "What are you doing here?"  
"First I wanted to apologize. I just, I lost it and I'm sorry." Tyler stood awkwardly, walking away. "Tyler wait, I don't know why I said it. I didn't mean it. It's just…I started saying words and couldn't stop. I'm sorry." He stood too. "Forgive me, please?" Tyler turned back around, hands on his hips. "I can't describe how sorry I am," Jeremy said, walking closer. "I just, I saw her with you and I started thinking all these things like I was crazy to think that you ever actually wanted me and it was only because I was the only one around and now that we were back home it was just going to be over and I would never get to kiss you again." Jeremy huffed out a long breath, "And that would have broken my heart because it was so amazing while we were together. And I just, I can't think if this is over. I can't breathe if it is. Because I can't remember who I was before I was with you, I don't want to." He stepped even closer. "I think what I'm trying to say is that I don't know when it happened, I don't know how it happened, and I don't care that it wasn't supposed to. I'm in love with you." Tyler's hands fell off his hips slowly.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry," Jeremy breathed, "I'm sorry and I love you."

Tyler stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jeremy. He held him tightly. Jeremy hugged him back, closing his eyes as tears slipped out. He hadn't even felt them in his eyes. He took a deep breath, finally reveling in the fact that he was breathing again. Tyler pulled back slightly watching Jeremy silently. "What are you thinking?" Jeremy whispered. In answer, Tyler kissed him. He nipped Jeremy's bottom lip with his teeth and Jeremy opened his mouth. Tyler dove in with his tongue, tangling it with Jeremy's immediately. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders as the kiss continued. Tyler's hands fell on Jeremy's hips, dragging him closer.  
"I was wondering if that still felt as good as it used to," Tyler muttered against Jeremy's mouth. "It does." Tyler went quiet for a moment as he stroked Jeremy's cheek. "This all happened so quickly but I don't want it to stop. I never wanted it to stop. Everything was just so crazy when we got home and I thought I needed to bide my time before I talked to you and that was really fucking stupid. I was never angry with you. It just took me some time to figure stuff out. So I'm sorry that I waited. I'm sorry that we fought. And it's still new, so I can't be completely sure, but I think I love you too." Jeremy's lips broke into a wide grin. "We should get out of here," Tyler said, slipping out of Jeremy's arms before taking his hand in his.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Tyler said, smiling slightly, "it doesn't have a bed."  
"God, I missed you," Jeremy said. He leaned against Tyler. "It's a good thing we worked this out because pretty much everyone knows."  
"Everyone?"  
"Well, except Matt." Tyler laughed as he scooped up the lantern.  
"Except Matt," he repeated.  
"I figure we can tell him though, if you want to."  
"Yeah, alright, maybe," Tyler agreed easily.  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
"Not as much as the thought of not having you."  
"I feel the same way." Tyler kissed him as they started the stairs.

They walked to Tyler's house slowly, Jeremy revealing his shirt and his shoes for Tyler's scrutiny. He laughed, ruffling Jeremy's hair.  
"Good thing you're not meeting my mother tonight," he joked.  
"You want me to meet your mom?"  
"Of course. Just not particularly tonight…or tomorrow morning." Jeremy smiled, kissing him quickly.  
"Hold that thought," Tyler warned softly, "or we won't make it to the house."  
"We might have to try that sometime."  
"You are such a tease!" Tyler chuckled, smacking Jeremy's ass as he did.  
"Right back at you." They finally reached the house and slipped in silently, Tyler leading Jeremy up the stairs to his room. Jeremy watched as he locked the door before glancing around. Somehow the room was Tyler. It was cleaner than Jeremy suspected it normally was. Shoes and clothes scattered the hard wood floor, probably what he'd worn recently. His bag from the cruise was in a corner. The desk against the far wall had a few books stacked on it and some trophies on the far corner.  
"Does it pass inspection?" Tyler murmured. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat.  
"Just curious," he shrugged. "Never been here before," he mumbled after another moment.  
"Yeah, I know. And I gotta tell you, it's really turning me on." Tyler stepped forward, running his hands up Jeremy's back before slipping his shirt off. He kissed him then, walking them both back to the bed. Jeremy pulled him backward, both of them falling onto it together.  
"I love you," Jeremy breathed, reveling in the words, in the feeling of it.  
"I love you," Tyler responded. Jeremy kissed him again.

: : :


	35. Lead Me Into the Light

A/N: So, another extra long one cause it was supposed to be the end but I just kept going. I'm pretty sure you guys don't mind anyways.

: : :

Just as it had begun the relationship continued easier than either of the boys had ever imagined it would. Tyler's favorite time was the morning. It didn't matter which of them woke up first. Waking with Jeremy in his arms or waking in Jeremy's arms didn't matter either. He felt safe and warm when they lie in bed together. He felt whole. One such morning Jeremy was sleeping curled in his arms, using Tyler's bicep as a pillow. Tyler stroked a finger up and down his side, smiling at the way the sunlight drifted through the window onto him. He'd have to wake him soon. Jenna was already awake and Elena would follow. Though, Tyler reflected, it was quite hypocritical of her to kick Tyler out of Jeremy's room when Stefan had yet to sneak out of hers. He rolled his eyes. The excuse that Jeremy was the younger sibling was one that he did not comprehend fully, not that he wouldn't use it if he had a little brother or sister. Still, it was inconvenient.  
"Jer," he whispered, laying a kiss on his brow. Jeremy shifted closer, moaning softly. "I have to go."  
"No," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tyler as much as he could. "Tell 'lena to bite me."  
"I can't. She could spill the beans." Jeremy moaned again, lifting one eyelid to look at Tyler balefully. "The sooner you get up the sooner I can come back and pick you up." Jeremy opened his other eye, smiling eagerly.  
"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He sat up and stretched. His spine arched as he did, the hem of his shirt lifting to reveal a dark hickey just above his pajama bottoms. Tyler had to admit, he didn't mind the marks that _he_ left on Jeremy's back. Jeremy followed his gaze and flipped up the fabric before sighing. "You know," he sighed, "once school starts back up you're really going to have to cut that out."  
"Aw," Tyler murmured scooting closer and hugging him, "you don't mean that."  
"You want me to tell everybody that asks that you're obsessed with my back?"  
"Just tell people you have a girlfriend out of town," Tyler whispered huskily in his ear, "if you want."  
"Mm," Jeremy let out, shivering, "and what happens when people notice I'm not actually going out of town to meet her?"  
"You can go out of town. I know a place I've wanted to show you anyway." He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's neck. "We can go there today…"  
"Not if you keep kissing me like that."

Laughing silently Tyler released him and got out of bed. He pulled on his shoes before going to the window and sliding it open. Jeremy met him there, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"I'll see you soon?" he questioned.  
"How fast can you get dressed and get down the stairs?"  
"Three minutes?"  
"I'll be on the porch in two."  
"Can't wait." Tyler kissed him slowly before swinging his leg over the sill and jumping down. He walked as quickly as he could, without being conspicuous, to his car, which was well down the street. He turned and drove back to Jeremy's house and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel for a few seconds before walking up onto the porch. He could hear Jeremy thundering down the stairs through the door and smirked to himself.  
"Whoa, whoa. Where are you going Jer?" Jenna questioned.  
"Uh, Tyler and I are gonna go…over to his place for a while."  
"More video games?" she questioned disapprovingly. If only she knew what they handled in their everyday lives. She wouldn't even sneeze at the games they played. Tyler heard a zipper and the slip of something against fabric before Jeremy replied.  
"Nah, we're gonna do some sketching Aunt Jenna." Tyler smiled again, that was actually a good idea.  
"Oh. I didn't know Tyler drew."  
"Yeah, turns out we had a lot in common this whole time." Tyler could hear the smile in Jeremy's voice.  
"Well can you take out the trash before you go?"  
"Can I do it when I get home? He's supposed to be here any second." Tyler chose that moment to knock on the door. "He's here now," Jeremy corrected himself.  
"Alright, you can go," Jenna sighed in defeat.

Jeremy swung the door open and Tyler could swear they stood there staring at each other like a couple of idiots for at least five minutes. Yup, they were officially in the goo goo eyes stage.  
"Ready?" he finally questioned. Jeremy nodded, smiling as he tucked his sketchbook under his arm. "You're gonna show me, right?" Jeremy blushed slightly before shrugging. Tyler definitely had to get a look at that sketchbook. "So I'm thinking we'll swing over to my house for breakfast and then we'll go. How's that sound?"  
"Perfect," Jeremy answered, hitting Tyler's hand with his on the way to the car. Tyler and Jeremy spent as little time as possible in public. When they were out and about it usually became a game to see who could get the other more ruffled without drawing attention. Tyler had little to no patience with the game and so Jeremy usually won. At that point, Tyler dragged him off and stripped him naked, proceeding to make him beg and plead for what he'd wanted all along. They still hadn't tried sex with Jeremy on top. There had been times when he'd been in control, Tyler never thought it would, but it worked for him. Still, as time passed he had to admit, he was getting curious about it. If it was Jeremy it had to be good. Sometimes he even dreamt about it and would wake up panting and desperate. Remembering an instance of it just a few nights ago Tyler decided. Today would be the day. If Jeremy wanted to have sex with him, that was how it was going to go. All or nothing. There was no better way to introduce Jeremy to Tyler's best kept secret. He glanced at Jeremy from time to time as they drove out of town. He was leaning against the door, half hanging out the window. As soon as they passed the Mystic Falls sign Tyler took Jeremy's hand in his. Jeremy glanced back at him and smiled before looking back out the window. His heart contracted for a second and he had to remind himself to breathe. Then again, he had to soak it up while it was this perfect. The full moon was just a few days away and it would be the first one for them to struggle through together. They hadn't talked about it much and Tyler was curious about that too. If he could call Jeremy as soon as it was over and hear his voice, Tyler thought that maybe that would be something to look forward to. He smiled slightly. Maybe.

: : :

Jeremy closed his eyes briefly and let the sun warm his face. They'd been driving for a while but he didn't mind. It was a perfect day already and he got to spend it with Tyler, away from everyone else. On top of that he was happy that Tyler wanted to share whatever this was with him. It still surprised him a bit, that he was so special to Tyler. Jeremy was used to being passed over. He wasn't used to this. He shifted away from the door and leaned against Tyler, sighing. The thought that he could get used to it played through his mind.  
"We're almost there," Tyler said quietly. He slid his hand from Jeremy's and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"So what's the plan for the day?" Tyler shrugged slightly.  
"You'll see." Jeremy blew out a sigh,  
"You're being awfully mysterious today," he commented.  
"You'll like it, I promise." Staring at Tyler's lips as he smirked Jeremy felt his body flush with heat. He knew that look. His heart hammered just a bit harder in his chest.  
"How much longer?" he questioned with dry lips. Tyler's smirk evolved to a smile as he glanced down at Jeremy.  
"Not long." He was teasing him now and Jeremy knew it. Two could play that game. He set a hand on Tyler's knee before running it all the way up the inside of his thigh. The entire car jerked around them and Tyler groaned. "Not while I'm driving Jer," he grunted softly.  
"It could be fun," Jeremy argued, fanning his fingers slightly. Tyler removed his arm from Jeremy and pushed him away.  
"Why must I be the responsible one?" Jeremy leaned back over, nipping Tyler's earlobe before answering.  
"Because the more I tease you the harder you fuck me."

He leaned away again smirking as Tyler's jaw dropped. Tyler closed it a few moments later and pulled the car to the side of the road.  
"We're close enough," he murmured, yanking Jeremy out of the car by his hand. Jeremy barely remembered to grab his sketchbook, rushing to catch up and pressing himself against Tyler's back as they walked. Tyler spun on him, pressing him against a tree. He kissed him hard as he rolled his hips into Jeremy. Jeremy dropped his sketchbook, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck. When Tyler slowed Jeremy licked his lips and rolled his hips into Tyler's hard. Tyler's mouth slipped open on a moan and Jeremy's tongue slid in. Tyler pushed him harder into the tree and opened his jeans before yanking them down. Jeremy couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Shit," Tyler murmured, nibbling on Jeremy's lip. "I don't have anything with me." Jeremy reached down into his own pocket before removing the slim tube. "You plan this?" Tyler questioned.  
"Depends, would it make you angry if I did?" Jeremy choked on his gasp and moaned in the same moment as Tyler thrust in.  
"It's a little irritating," Tyler admitted, stroking Jeremy as he continued. Jeremy couldn't reply, his head falling back against the tree. They finished in a matter of minutes, each aware that they were still close to the road, movements more desperate for it. They pulled their clothes back on, hiding the evidence effectively. "That did not go according to plan," Tyler murmured, yanking Jeremy along again by a belt loop.  
"I don't mind."

Tyler's eyes darkened and Jeremy was sure he would pay for it later, not that he minded that either. They walked for a few miles. Jeremy fantasized as they went, not nearly sated. By the time they arrived he was already hard again. His lips opened slightly and he nearly dropped his sketchbook.  
"Ty, this is amazing," he breathed. Tyler moved behind him, massaging his shoulders before pressing a kiss to his neck.  
"I know," he answered, running his hands under Jeremy's shirt. The trees had opened up into a wide area; a waterfall was directly in front of them. "Let's go swimming." Tyler pulled away and went towards the water before stripping.  
"Ty," Jeremy whined, rooted to the ground.  
"Hm?" he questioned, half turning back as he smirked. Jeremy bit his lip as the realization hit. This was the punishment. They weren't doing anything until after they went swimming. Jeremy sighed slightly and walked forward.  
"You call me a tease," he mumbled.  
"So?" Tyler pulled off the rest of his clothes and dove in, resurfacing and saying, "Come do something about it." It was a challenge Jeremy had no hope of denying. He let his sketchbook fall to the ground again and tore at his clothes.

The water was cool and yet it did nothing for him. Jeremy swam to where Tyler floated, gasping as Tyler snaked a hand out and wrapped it around his cock. He bit at his lips as Tyler smiled. "So I've been thinking lately," Tyler said calmly, as if he wasn't jerking Jeremy off below the water, "maybe we could try something new." Jeremy just nodded dumbly, thrusting his hips. "So what do you think?" Jeremy moaned as Tyler's hand quickened.  
"Mm, yeah, oh God-mm Ty. Please. Anything-you know that."  
"Good," Tyler said, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's lips before dropping his hand. Jeremy let out a long groan in frustration.  
"Ty?" he questioned, opening his eyes. Tyler pulled him closer by the hips. He leaned in, licking up the side of his neck.  
"I want you to fuck me Jeremy." Jeremy's stomach tightened as he closed his eyes. "I've been thinking about it, fantasizing about it. Will you do that for me? Will you fuck me?"  
"Fuck," Jeremy let out. Tyler's words were filling the air around them. They stroked along his skin, teasing gently as they sunk in. He was surprised by Tyler's request. While he'd thought about it, he never thought Tyler would want to take it that far. "How could I _possibly_ say no?" Jeremy let out on a harsh breath. Tyler smiled and swam towards the waterfall, pulling Jeremy with him. He was surprised to feel silt beneath his feet the closer they got. Tyler stopped just in front of the pounding water before turning around. The water was still just above their hips. Jeremy laid his hands on Tyler's hips as Tyler's arms threaded through the waterfall, resting on rock Jeremy guessed. He ran one hand down, teasing a fingertip in. Tyler gasped slightly, the muscles in his back rippling as they tensed. "Just relax babe," he said into Tyler's ear as he leaned forward. After a moment Tyler did and Jeremy pushed in to the knuckle. Jeremy thought he heard Tyler mutter something but over the pounding water he couldn't be sure. He didn't move to stop him and so Jeremy continued, sliding his finger out slowly before repeating the motion.

He added fingers leisurely, getting up to three before he began spreading them. Tyler's muscles were tense again but judging from the way he was moaning, which Jeremy _could_ hear over the waterfall, it wasn't from pain. Leaning forward again Jeremy left his fingers buried as he sucked on Tyler's shoulder.  
"Jer-_please_." Tyler moaned again as Jeremy wiggled his fingers. Jeremy had to admit, he was tired of waiting too. He pulled his fingers out and nudged Tyler's legs wider with a knee before sliding in. The water did wonders, sending Jeremy all the way into the tight, hot heat. He stopped then, fighting not to come at one thrust. Running his hands over Tyler's arms he placed them over Tyler's on the rocks. He pulled out inch by inch, letting his eyes close. Tyler let out a long moan and Jeremy rolled his hips in response. He breathed out in a hiss. It was too much; he was going to lose it. Tyler clenched around him and Jeremy had to bite his lip and clench his hands to keep from coming. Tyler pressed back against him, trying again to get Jeremy to move. Jeremy dropped one hand to Tyler's cock, stroking quickly as he stayed still. "Jeremy," Tyler let out on a gasp, clenching again. Jeremy slowed his hand and thrust again matching the paces. "Faster, please," Tyler groaned.  
"I'm going to come," Jeremy admitted through gritted teeth. Tyler let out a panicked moan, pushing against him again.  
"Then let me come too." Jeremy gave up trying to hold off, leaning his head onto Tyler's shoulder he let himself go. He thrust harder, moving his hand faster as he did. Tyler moaned loudly and Jeremy echoed it.  
"Jer I-" was the only warning Jeremy got before Tyler came, clenching down even harder around him. Jeremy gasped and flew over the edge after him. Tyler collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Jeremy wrapped him tightly in his arms, pulling them both backwards. Slowly he waded towards the bank, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's neck as they hit the shallow shore.  
"That was…" Tyler simply drifted off, sighing. After another moment Tyler rolled so that he and Jeremy lie chest to chest. Jeremy groaned as he slid out, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck. "Thanks Jer," Tyler whispered, kissing his cheek before lying on his chest.

: : :


	36. Show Me Yours

A/N: So yeah…slightly blocked on chapter 39…we'll see if I finish by the time I'm supposed to post…oh yeah and don't kill meee. I love you all!

: : :

Eventually they dragged themselves out of the water, brushing away sand the best they could. They dressed lazily and somehow Jeremy ended up lying in Tyler's lap. Tyler took advantage of Jeremy's relaxed position and snatched his sketchbook smirking when Jeremy glared at him. He flipped open the cover as Jeremy tensed, pulling himself up a bit.  
"What's wrong?" Tyler questioned, pressing a kiss into his damp hair.  
"Nothing," Jeremy mumbled. Tyler went through all the wolf sketches he'd already seen and paused when the sketches changed to landscapes.  
"These are really good Jer," he said, unable to stop himself from running a finger across the bold lines and clever shading.  
"Well now you've seen so-" Jeremy reached for the book and Tyler pulled it away, flipping the page as he did.  
"What am I not supposed to see?" he teased gently as he flipped another page. Jeremy didn't answer and he didn't have to. Tyler's body tightened as he let out a quiet sigh, his fingers clutching at the pages. "How did you?" Tyler didn't know how he knew, the memory he supposed. They were his hands; he just didn't normally see them from the perspective used.  
"I did it from memory," Jeremy finally admitted quietly.  
"That is amazing," Tyler breathed out in awe. His stomach tightened taking in the drawing again. His hands were clenched tight as they struggled against the belt that bound them. The veins in his arms pushed out against the skin. Even the belt was detailed amazingly, tiny wrinkles formed where it was bent oddly. He flipped the page, his breath shortening. The next sketch was Tyler asleep; his jeans still open from whatever encounter they'd just had. "God," he breathed out, covering his eyes for a moment. "We just finished up and you've got me ready to go all over again."  
"I didn't tell you to look at it."

He laughed, dropping his hand and tapping the back of Jeremy's head.  
"I wanted to."  
"When do I get to see yours?"  
"Unlike someone, I kept mine in my room."  
"I'm sorry; I didn't want to stand through an hour long lecture about video games this morning." Tyler didn't reply, thinking of the sketch after sketch of Jeremy's back he had in his.  
"Well I'm glad you brought it," Tyler finally said. He was turned on as equally as he was flattered the latter emotion lending back into the first in a vicious cycle. His pants tightened and he stifled a groan.  
"Don't you ever rest?" Jeremy questioned.  
"I can't help it, you're the one reminding me of all the amazing sex we've had."  
"You didn't have to look!" Jeremy argued, laughing. Tyler set the sketchbook carefully to the side before rolling Jeremy under him the other way. He pressed a hot kiss to his throat.  
"I think," Tyler announced as he pulled back slightly, "that I am addicted to you."  
"I know what you mean." Tyler went willingly when Jeremy pulled him down by the back of the neck.

They didn't get ready to leave until the sun was kissing the horizon. Tyler took Jeremy's hand in his as they walked back though the trees.  
"So how'd you find this place anyway?" Tyler didn't answer immediately. He didn't want to go there. But he knew Jeremy would understand.  
"I used to come here when things got really bad with my dad. I've even spent a few nights out here." Jeremy hugged him, still keeping their hands together.  
"I'm sorry Ty," he whispered.  
"It's okay. It's our place now." Nothing could have stopped the smile that filled Jeremy's face. He pressed his lips to Tyler's softly, still smiling.  
"I love you so much," Jeremy said. Tyler's chest tightened all over again as he looked up the inch and a half that separated them. He had to fight the urge to cry.  
"I don't think I've ever been this happy Jer," he said, stroking his cheek, "I love you." He stretched up to kiss Jeremy's forehead before pulling him along once again. "Let's get some dinner on the way back and then we can just go from there."  
"I think after dinner we should go to your place so you can show me your sketches."  
"Yeah, okay." Tyler couldn't think of a single reason why not. They felt safer out of town, more able to touch each other. They had mutually agreed to keep the relationship a secret. Like it or not, the Lockwood family was still very much in the public eye. Their closest friends knew, Tyler still had yet to tell Matt, but honestly he was worried about his reaction. It wasn't that he didn't think he and Jeremy were going to last. He knew they would. Tyler figured at some point, there would be a good time to tell him. Glancing across the table he realized he wanted it to be soon. He didn't want Jeremy to be his dirty secret, though he didn't have a problem with him being dirty at all. He smirked to himself. Tyler loved everything about him. After today, he doubted he would ever get bored with him. He was so unexpected yet at the same time so damn perfect, so perfect that it probably shouldn't exist, not in his life at least. Tyler decided that didn't matter. He was going to hold on as tight as he could, for as long as possible.

The drive home was quiet. Tyler turned the radio on low and hummed with the music. It was a comfortable sort of thing but eventually Tyler had to know what Jeremy was thinking about.  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" he questioned.  
"Nothing much," Jeremy replied after a moment. "I'm really glad we did this today, _all_ of it," he specified. Tyler smiled as he looked at him.  
"The day's not over yet." Jeremy laughed quietly.  
"That's true. Good thing we actually slept last night." Tyler didn't bother to tell him that he actually hadn't slept very much at all. He didn't know if he was subconsciously trying to exhaust himself before the change but he supposed it didn't matter overmuch. The thought of the approaching full moon upended his stomach and he tightened his hand on the steering wheel. Jeremy didn't ask what was wrong, he probably knew. Instead he leaned across, pressing his side against Tyler's and laying his head on his shoulder. Tyler let himself sigh quietly. How did Jeremy comfort him without saying a word? They stayed like that the rest of the drive, only separating when Tyler pulled into his driveway.  
"Do you need to call Jenna?" Tyler questioned.  
"Ugh," Jeremy groaned slightly, "yeah I guess."  
"I'll see if my mom's still awake." Tyler left Jeremy to call and slipped inside. The house was totally silent, but there was a light left on in the foyer. Tyler knew it was for him and it made him smile.

When Jeremy slipped in behind him Tyler took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. As soon as the door was closed Tyler pulled him close and kissed him. Too soon Jeremy pulled away.  
"Like I'm going to let you distract me," he muttered. Tyler sighed dramatically before sinking onto the bed.  
"It's on the desk," he murmured. He clicked on a light as Jeremy searched. Grasping his prize in both hands Jeremy came back, sitting next to Tyler. Tyler couldn't stop himself from leaning closer as Jeremy slid it open. He was unexplainably nervous. It was as if his art had never been on display at school. Then again, he hadn't been leaning over the people's shoulders as they looked, terrified of what they would think. Their opinions didn't matter. Jeremy's did. Tyler watched as Jeremy flipped through the first pages of basic shapes and shading techniques. When he hit the beginnings of Tyler's architecture studies and landscapes Tyler ducked his face into Jeremy's neck. They weren't nearly as good as Jeremy's and he knew it. Jeremy just hmm'd quietly and continued flipping pages. "I think I understand what you were going through now. I don't suppose you'd consider stopping?" Jeremy smacked Tyler's hand away when he reached for the book. That was a no. Jeremy finally arrived on one of the pages Tyler had really been dreading. Even though he'd painstakingly taken the time to make the lines of Jeremy's back flow perfectly, it wasn't any good compared to the real thing.

Tyler slowly began stroking Jeremy's back. He wasn't trying to distract him again; it was more of a nervous action.  
"Mm, now I think I know what you were going through," Jeremy murmured, leaning into Tyler's touch. "You've no idea how relieved I am…" he sighed out.  
"Well, it turns out we have a lot in common." Jeremy smiled crookedly,  
"Really?" he questioned on a whisper. In response Tyler leaned closer and kissed him, hand fisting in his shirt. With one hand Tyler pulled the book from Jeremy's hands, letting it slide to the floor. Jeremy let it go, grasping Tyler's shoulders in his hands before moving to straddle him. Jeremy kissed him teasingly, with the barest touches of his tongue to Tyler's lips. Tyler groaned before standing, taking Jeremy with him, he spun and dropped back onto the bed, Jeremy underneath him. He stripped off Jeremy's shirt and ran a hand down his chest before leaning in to kiss him again. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, pulling him closer. Jeremy somehow managed to unfasten Tyler's jeans in the very limited space between them. He slid his hands under the denim edge, running them around to Tyler's ass. He pulled him even closer with the new grip. Tyler moaned into Jeremy's lips.  
"Oh God," Jeremy breathed as Tyler thrust his hips into him. "Ty…" he let out on a groan. Tyler realized that he'd forgotten to lock the door when it creaked slightly. Both he and Jeremy froze. Tyler's first thought was '_Not again'_…rapidly followed by '_Oh God indeed'_. He already knew, though he wasn't sure exactly how. Turning his head he saw the silhouette of his mother in the doorway.

: : :


	37. Shades of Grey

A/N: Posting way, way early because I won't be home tonight. Still on chapter 39…this could get very interesting. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

: : :

Never had Jeremy wished the ability to disappear quite as ferociously as he did at that moment. Half of Mrs. Lockwood's face was bathed in shadow but he could still see the 'O' of surprise her mouth made. He had the ridiculous urge to cover his chest with his hands.  
"Mom?" Tyler choked out, "Uhm-what are you doing up?" She turned away then, bringing a hand to her eyes.  
"I came to check on you actually. I-I didn't know you had someone with you. I'm sorry but I would like to talk to you downstairs as soon as you are presentable." It was then that Jeremy actually wanted to die. "Your…friend too." _'No, now, right now'_ he decided rashly. Jeremy shot a horrified glance to Tyler as she walked away.  
"God, Ty, I'm so sorry," he muttered, barely keeping a grip on himself.  
"Just get dressed." Tyler fastened his pants with shaking hands. It was all too clear that he was on edge as well.  
"What's going to happen Tyler?" He yanked on his shirt as he asked, straightening it before looking back at Tyler. Tyler just shook his head slowly.  
"I don't know," he admitted very quietly. Jeremy took his hand as soon as he was on his feet, wanting to offer whatever comfort he could. "I'm scared Jer." Jeremy pulled him into a hug.  
"It's going to be okay. I'm sure." If it wasn't, Tyler could always stay with him for a little while. He didn't say the words aloud though. Tyler pulled out of the hug and set his shoulders before leaving the room. Walking down the stairs Jeremy couldn't help but think that they were about to face a firing squad. Then again, he didn't know Tyler's mother well at all. For all he knew, they were.

Walking into one of the many rooms on the first floor, the one with the lamp on as it happened; they saw her with a drink in her hand. She held a hand to her forehead again, pacing restlessly.  
"Mom," Tyler murmured.  
"Just, just sit there," she said, half pointing to a couch. Tyler went, ducking his shoulders as if he could make himself disappear. Jeremy followed suit almost exactly. Mrs. Lockwood turned to face them before closing her eyes and taking a gulp of her drink. "How long," she finally looked at them, "has this been going on?"  
"Not long," Tyler asserted, "a few weeks."  
"And you're…sleeping together?" she whispered. Tyler nodded once, jerkily.  
"Were you going to tell me?"  
"I wanted to Mom, I really did. It just- I just…I don't know. It all came out of nowhere."  
"Tell me about it," she murmured, sinking into a chair as if she couldn't stand to hold herself up any longer.  
"I'm sorry," Tyler said earnestly. Jeremy cringed. They were both in pain related to him. He still wanted to die.  
"And I suppose I'll have to call your mother," she sighed, turning to Jeremy.  
"She's-" his throat ran dry, "she's dead." Realization dawned on her face and she took another large sip before covering her mouth with a hand.  
"I'm sorry. You're the Gilbert boy aren't you? Jeremy?" He nodded in affirmation. "Tyler told me about you…just not _everything_." Jeremy bit his lips to stop from smiling. He couldn't believe Tyler had told his mom about him.  
"We haven't told anyone yet, not really." Jeremy figured that whoever found out on their own, was told by someone else, or was only told because they didn't want someone else to tell them didn't count. "We just, we didn't know what was happening and then we didn't know if it would last and now…well we still don't know exactly what to do. And for the record, I'm sorry too."  
"It's serious?" she questioned softly, glancing between the two boys. They glanced to each other before nodding.

She sighed again and finished her drink, abandoning the glass on an end table. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, flipping the tie of her robe with two fingers as she tapped her chin.  
"I have to admit, you've both blindsided me with this. With something that I have to say I never wanted to see. But I suppose telling you not to see him would do no good?" She glanced at Tyler and he nodded, clenching his hands on his knees. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him. After a moment Tyler shrugged.  
"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I can't help it. I love him."

The declaration shocked Jeremy. They'd said the words to each other and Jeremy had told Elena, but that had been desperate. Though he supposed that in a way this was too. Mrs. Lockwood rubbed her hands over her face.  
"I don't know how to do this. What do parents normally do when their children are running around like this?"  
"I don't know any better than you do Mom," Tyler said quietly, his voice tinged with sadness.  
"I suppose a curfew. Grounded for two weeks? Does that sound adequate?" Jeremy watched as Tyler's jaw dropped slightly.  
"Mrs. Lockwood, please forgive me," Jeremy jumped in before he could stop himself, "but we'd planned a camping trip in just a few days time. The Salvatore brothers are going too." He was completely pulling this out of his ass, but Tyler couldn't be grounded over the full moon.  
"Could we move the punishment to then?" Tyler asked, jumping on board, "I could do extra chores around the house too?" She laughed slightly.  
"When have you ever done chores?"  
"It would be worth it. Please Mom."  
"All of my parenting instincts are screaming at me…but I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You could use a few days out of town, since the cruise didn't go well. But as soon as you come back you are on lockdown young man." Tyler nearly jumped off the couch, hugging her quickly.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"For the rest of the night Jeremy can stay in a spare room. When he goes home tomorrow you and I will talk again. For now I'm going to bed." She rose without another word, pressed a kiss to Tyler's cheek, and left the room. Jeremy let his head fall into his hands, exhaling harshly. After a moment, Tyler sank onto the couch next to him.  
"I thought my heart was going to explode." Jeremy leaned against him.  
"Honestly, that went better than I expected."

Jeremy joined their hands and Tyler twined their fingers together.  
"What's gonna happen tomorrow?"  
"Can we just face that tomorrow?" Tyler questioned softly.  
"Okay," Jeremy sighed. "So long as you're with me."  
"Of course." Jeremy let his eyes slide closed.  
"You should sleep," Tyler murmured somewhere from the blackness.  
"I don't want to yet," Jeremy said, opening his eyes a crack to look at Tyler, "don't want to be away from you." Jeremy couldn't explain the need clutching at him. Maybe because tonight had drawn them impossibly closer and he wasn't ready to let go yet. He took a slight breath before climbing into Tyler's lap and curling there. Tyler wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest. They didn't say anything. Jeremy's fingertips reached out to brush against the gray of Tyler's shirt. There was nothing sexual about it. He just _needed_ it. His fist curled in the t-shirt at the thought, creating dark canyons in the fabric. They stayed like that for hours. When the sun painted the room a lighter shade, Jeremy finally closed his eyes.

: : :


	38. With the Lights Turned On

A/N: Some fluffiness…yes? Anyways, finally finished chapter 39 *smiles* super proud of myself. Drawing to a close…can you smell it yet?

: : :

Tyler was the first awake in the morning and he was immensely grateful. By the tightness in his eyes he estimated less than an hour of sleep. That's okay though because Jeremy was still curled up against him like a puppy and his mother hadn't discovered it. Ever so slowly he transferred Jeremy to the couch, loosening the grip Jeremy had on his shirt before pacing to the kitchen. He wasn't trying to suck up, he really wasn't. But he figured he would make breakfast anyways. Tyler thought about it as he got all the things he needed for pancakes. Other than sneaking around, which had really been necessary, they hadn't done anything wrong. They loved each other. And the hot, amazing way that they decided to show that to each other wasn't anyone else's business. He was sorry his mom had walked in on it though. At lease he couldn't get Jeremy pregnant. The thought forced a smile to his face. He didn't need to be having kids anyways. He'd be perfectly fine with the Lockwood curse dying with him. He turned his head, smiling as Jeremy paced into the kitchen.  
"Morning," Jeremy said tentatively, almost as if he was afraid something had shifted while he slept, and he was as of yet unaware of it.  
"Morning babe," Tyler replied, wrapping one arm around him and kissing his temple. Jeremy sighed, snuggling into Tyler's side.  
"Anything I can help with?" he questioned, breath fanning over Tyler's neck.  
"Pancakes need made and the table needs set." Jeremy snatched the box of pancake mix from Tyler's hands. "And what exactly are you going to do with that?" Tyler questioned, propping his hands on his hips.  
"Uhh," Jeremy stalled, glancing around the kitchen. "Do you have a mixing bowl?"

Tyler wanted to be frustrated, but he'd have to fake it and honestly he was just too tired. He went to the cabinet and pulled out the giant yellow bowl the cook used to use to make his birthday cakes. They'd let some of the staff go recently, while trying to deal with things. Tyler let the thought roll away from him, going to the drawer and getting a whisk before hitting the fridge and getting out butter and eggs. He placed everything on the island next to Jeremy and ran a hand along his waist before going to another cabinet and getting out plates.  
"What do you want to drink?"  
"Depends, what do you have?" Tyler went back to the fridge,  
"Orange juice, milk, cranberry juice, or water."  
"Orange juice is good." Jeremy started mixing the ingredients together. Tyler got glasses and set them on the table before filling a pitcher with orange juice and placing it next to them.  
"So," Tyler said, pacing behind Jeremy and wrapping his arms around his waist, "you feeling okay?" Jeremy picked up the whisk and began mixing the ingredients together.  
"Better now," he answered, leaning against him slightly. "What about you?"  
"I'm still freaking out a little, honestly. I didn't want it to happen this way. I'm kind of terrified of what's going to happen when you leave."  
"Me too." Jeremy stopped whisking and took Tyler's hand in his, placing it over his chest. "My heart's racing," he breathed.  
"Maybe that's just because of me," Tyler responded. Jeremy laughed slightly.  
"It's possible."  
"I'll get the skillet ready," Tyler said, ghosting his lips over Jeremy's neck before crossing to the oven.

Pulling the skillet off the hook he put in on the counter next to the stove.  
"Batter almost ready?" Tyler questioned, flicking a glance to Jeremy over his shoulder. Jeremy nodded before picking up the bowl and crossing to him. Jeremy set the bowl on the counter and stood next to Tyler silently for a moment.  
"My dad and I used to do this," he said wistfully. "He always said the men of the house should let the women sleep in and make them breakfast once in a while. He used to flip the pancakes so high." Tyler pulled him into a hug as he said the words. He stroked the back of Jeremy's neck with one hand. Jeremy sighed before inhaling deeply. "I love you," he said. Tyler pulled back, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's forehead.  
"Love you too."  
"We should probably actually make these pancakes," Jeremy said, smiling. Tyler heaved a sigh,  
"Yeah, guess there's no going back now."  
"We've entered the pancake zone of no return," Jeremy agreed. Tyler finally dropped his arms, putting the skillet on the burner.  
"Can you grab a spatula out of that drawer?" he asked, pointing. Jeremy returned with it and a ladle, slipping the ladle into the bowl of batter. Tyler melted butter in the skillet and once it was running around the pan in melted freedom Jeremy added the first of the batter. They worked side by side in comfortable silence until there was a giant stack of dark golden pancakes steaming on the plate. Jeremy carried them to the table carefully and set them down before falling into a chair. "I'm gonna go see if my mom's up," Tyler said, wiping his hands on a dish towel before turning towards the door. He froze then, missing Jeremy's reply as he met his mother's eyes. Her eyes crinkled slightly as she pressed a hand over her mouth. Tyler went forward to hug her, secretly terrified. "Mom, what's wrong?" Across the room Jeremy choked, half a pancake hanging out of his mouth when Tyler shot a panicked glance backwards.  
"Nothing," she said, dabbing at her eyes, "I'm okay. I just…I can't even remember ever seeing you like this." Tyler let himself smile a bit.  
"I'm happy Mom." She took a deep breath before pulling away.  
"Tyler," she sighed. "I've done so many things wrong and I owe you so much. If this is a way that I can begin to fix the damage that's been done, I'll take it gladly." She patted his cheek before crossing to the table. "This looks good," she stated simply. Tyler dropped into the chair between them, smirking as Jeremy shoved the rest of the pancake into his mouth and chewed rapidly, trying to destroy the evidence. His mom smiled at both of them before getting up. "You forgot the syrup," she chided gently, "and the silverware."  
"My bad," Tyler murmured wondering how long she'd stood watching them in the back of his mind. Jeremy shot him an encouraging smile before she returned.  
"So," she said, "you two are really serious about this aren't you?"  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, blushing slightly. Tyler nodded in agreement. She sighed quietly and served herself before shrugging.  
"Well it's not my place to judge. You love who you love. The years have taught me that at least." Tyler let the veiled dig at his father go without saying anything. It wasn't as if he hadn't known his mother and his father were not in love. He had his doubts about whether they ever really were. He honestly couldn't picture his father loving anything. Not even an object that couldn't talk back or disappoint him.

The breakfast was awkward, but at least his mother made the effort to eat with them. Tyler appreciated it. Once finished she leaned back.  
"You two get out of here. You're not grounded yet I suppose. I'll clean up this time."  
"Really?" Tyler questioned. She arched an eyebrow.  
"Before I change my mind…" Tyler glanced at Jeremy, who either looked like a fish out of water or a deer in the headlights, Tyler couldn't decide. Grabbing him by the hand he yanked him out of his chair, practically dragging him out of the kitchen.  
"Thanks Mom. Love you!" Tyler yelled before pulling Jeremy out the front door.  
"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked on a laugh.  
"Doesn't matter," Tyler replied, "just get in the car."  
"You don't want to try our luck and go drop the bomb on Jenna, do you?" Tyler laughed loudly.  
"No, no I don't. I just want to do something fun with our unexpected freedom."  
"So what did you have in mind?"  
"Let's just drive." The possibilities were endless today Tyler decided. Half of him couldn't believe his mother was being so cool about all of this. The other half was insanely; freakishly grateful because he was pretty sure he and Jeremy had already been through enough. Thinking of all the problems did nothing but lead him to those yet to come. The full moon still lingered over his head. Figuratively and literally. More than anything he wanted Jeremy to be there with him. But he knew that wasn't possible. Even if it was, he wouldn't risk it. If something happened to Jeremy because of him, he'd never forgive himself. He didn't want to think about it for today. Today was just he and Jeremy. No werewolves, no vampires. Just the two of them.


	39. I Gave it All My Oxygen

A/N: Finally the full moon. Hope it's good? Let me know…

: : :

Jeremy ran his hands through his hair as he paced his room. He was having trouble breathing. It was the last day before the full moon. The fact was all too present in his mind. He'd texted Tyler and asked him to come over nearly half an hour ago, he was due any minute. Words tumbled over themselves in his brain as he tried to make them fit together in a coherent sentence. He wanted to be there. He also knew that Tyler was not going to like it. But Jeremy could hardly stand the thought of Tyler being in so much pain. He had to do everything he could and he couldn't do anything at all if he wasn't there. Even from his room he could hear the doorbell ring. They were trying to be more honest about things now. Jeremy sucked in a deep breath and held it, it was show time.  
"Jeremy!" Jenna called, "Tyler's here!" He tried desperately to keep his voice level.  
"Yeah…just send him up please." He was such a coward. Jeremy let himself collapse on the bed, letting his head fall onto his hands.  
"Hey," Tyler said quietly from the doorway, "what's wrong?"  
"You know what's wrong," Jeremy answered. Tyler sighed before closing the door behind him. He sat next to him, laying his hands on his shoulders.  
"The full moon…" It wasn't a question. Jeremy didn't know what to say.  
"I want to be there," he settled. Tyler dropped his hands and stood, pacing away.  
"_No_." He crossed his arms before facing Jeremy again.  
"Ty, I love you, I want to be with you."  
"And I love you, which means I have to protect you, even if it's from me." Jeremy stood too. He pulled the ring off his finger and held it up for Tyler to examine. "Your father's ring?" he questioned.  
"It protects me from any supernatural death. I'll be safe."  
"And what if I don't kill you, what if I just break a rib or two?"

Jeremy slid the ring back on his finger and sighed. He hadn't thought of that.  
"I don't want you to be alone."  
"I'll call you as soon as it's over and we'll get together then." A soft knock on the door stopped their conversation in its tracks.  
"Hey," Stefan said, opening the door and coming in, "I couldn't help but overhear and I wanted to help." He handed Jeremy a duffel bag. "Direct injections of wolfsbane. If you take enough it'll hold you down."  
"Uh, thanks," Tyler mumbled.  
"How'd you have these ready if you overheard?" Jeremy questioned.  
"Well…I might have thought of it before hand."  
"He means thank you," Tyler cut in.  
"Yeah," Jeremy mumbled, "thank you." Stefan just nodded awkwardly before ducking back out.  
"That was weird." Jeremy nodded his agreement. He unzipped the bag and pulled out one of the silver cylinders.  
"Should we do a test run?" Tyler questioned.  
"Won't it hurt?"  
"Without a doubt."  
"If you want to, I'm here for you."

Tyler lay down on the bed. Jeremy got one of his old belts that was too small and folded it over before offering it to Tyler. He bit down on it before lying back and nodding. Jeremy took Tyler's arm in his hand. Tyler clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Jeremy stopped hesitating and shoved the needle in. Tyler's entire body bowed on the bed and he groaned though the belt. Veins popped up under every inch of his skin as his body tried to fight off the toxin. Jeremy let the cylinder drop from his fingers and climbed into the bed with Tyler, curling at his side and holding him. Tyler continued groaning as he writhed. Jeremy did the only thing he could think of. He held him tighter and feathered kisses up and down his throat. Jeremy wasn't sure how long it was before Tyler finally relaxed. He reached up and took the belt away from his lips. "You okay?" he breathed. Tyler slowly took Jeremy's hand in his.  
"I think it will help," he whispered, closing his eyes. "You still can't come though."  
"Ty."  
"Don't fight me on it Jer. The last thing I will ever do is intentionally put you in danger." This was not going the way he wanted it to. "The best thing you can do for me is keep yourself safe and be here when I get back."  
"You sound like Elena," Jeremy mumbled.  
"That's because we both love you." He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's brow, the only part he could easily reach, and lay back again. "I'm just gonna rest now," he sighed. Jeremy nodded, putting his head on Tyler's chest.

: : :

Tyler drove to Jeremy's house on his way to the old Lockwood mansion. He knew Jeremy wasn't happy about it but they'd compromised. He would be with Jeremy right before and right after. For the actual transformation Tyler was depending on the wolfsbane injections. After going though one he was sure it would keep him in the chains if not on the floor. Maybe he would take two when the time came. Internally he winced. The pain was bearable; he just had to make it through. Getting back out alive was all that mattered. He shook away the dark thoughts, climbing the porch stairs quickly. Jeremy swung the door open before he could knock.  
"Were you watching for me?" he questioned. Jeremy blushed slightly, nodding once.  
"Come on." Jeremy took his hand and pulled him in and up the stairs. Safely in Jeremy's room Jeremy pulled him into the bed and curled against him. Jeremy took both Tyler's hands in his. "I'm scared," he breathed.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," Tyler said, pulling him closer. "I'm here with you and I'll be back in just a couple hours. Good as new." Jeremy just sighed in response. Tyler didn't want to leave, so he held Jeremy as long as he could. Finally, when the sun touched down on the edge of the horizon, he kissed him softly and slid from the bed. "I'll be back soon."

Tyler took deep breaths, filling his lungs before exhaling slowly. He could do this. He could hold himself together. The evening air was cool but it held a charge that Tyler guessed was purely mental. It gave him something to think about, something other than the night before him so he didn't mind. It would be okay. He'd done it before. He could do it again. Jeremy was waiting for him.

The stone walls were as smooth as they were old. As familiar as they were consuming. The chains were heavy and cool. They were comforting. Soon enough his veins would light on fire as the blood boiled in his veins. His skin would split apart before dissolving. His mind...would lock down. When the first tremor of the change shook him he reached for the syringes, stabbing one into his arm. He could not stop the scream that tore from him. Instead of quieting the fire it swelled, creating a slow burn. Slow enough to drive him insane. He was alone. He had enough thought left to know that it was the only way to keep everyone safe. But still…he burned. He'd have given anything… He should know better. He rolled in the chains as his body snapped around him. It was something that he couldn't even think to describe. Not being able to control his body was like being on a bad trip only more terrifying. Teeth tore through his gums, blood dripping into his mouth. He couldn't seem to stop screaming. Soon the sound faded to a dull ache in his ears. Everything, everything around him twisted sickly, flexing and folding together into one dizzying mess. He didn't want to feel it anymore. He forced himself towards the rest of the syringes, an agonizing crawl. His fingertips shook, rolling it away instead. He let out a howl of frustration then. He couldn't seem to reach it. Tyler's body took over then. He couldn't even breathe on his own. His lungs pumped frenetically, his heart beat so fast it was a thrum he couldn't distinguish. His bones twisted and turned as they snapped under his skin. Each moment he thought it couldn't get any worse. And then it did.

Tyler didn't know how long it went on. He didn't know when he actually realized it. But somehow, Jeremy was there. He screamed against it. Jeremy flinched against one of the walls before scrambling closer. He took a syringe and injected Tyler when he got the opportunity. It was more pain but his frantic movements slowed.  
"No," he managed on a growl.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay Tyler." Jeremy pulled his head into his lap and held it with both hands. "Just look at me. It's okay. I'm here."  
"I don't want you here," he gritted out, closing his eyes as burning tears slid out.  
"I have to be here. I have to." Tyler worked even harder to stop moving. Jeremy was too fucking close and he couldn't hurt him. He couldn't. "Shh," Jeremy soothed again, wiping a hand across Tyler's forehead as he trembled. "It's okay. It's almost over." He finally wrenched his eyelids back open and looked up at Jeremy. His body fought him and Tyler fought right back, managing to limit the motions. Slowly, ever so slowly, agonizingly, it faded away. He lie on the floor, Jeremy still holding him. Tyler's body trembled with fatigue. Jeremy pulled him up slightly, hugging him. "I knew we'd make it through," he whispered.  
"I love you," Tyler sighed, "but you are in so much trouble."

: : :


	40. Howling Forever

: : :

Tyler made it an impressive fourteen minutes of 'punishing Jeremy for putting himself in danger' then he gave in and hugged him. Jeremy sniffled softly and hugged him back, tucking his face into his neck.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I had to know you were okay. I _had_ to." Tyler sighed and tried to put himself in Jeremy's shoes.  
"You shouldn't have risked it," he whispered. "But at least the wolfsbane worked. At least I didn't hurt you." He stroked the back of Jeremy's neck and they both stood like that for some time. "We should get you home," Tyler whispered, "you need to sleep."  
"You too," Jeremy said softly. With those two words Jeremy reminded him just how tired he was. He sagged against Jeremy as he breathed out slowly.  
"Guess you're right," he murmured.  
"You haven't been sleeping have you?" Jeremy accused softly. Tyler just shrugged.  
"Seemed like a good idea," he admitted. Now he was too tired to know whether it was or not. Jeremy helped him back through the woods and put him into the passenger seat of his car. Tyler leaned against the seat and closed his eyes. He was asleep before he really knew what had happened.

Tyler woke slowly; Jeremy's arms were wrapped around him. He turned his head and saw Jeremy curled behind him, pressed against him. Tyler let himself smile and closed his eyes again. He slept for a few more hours, waking when Jeremy slid from the bed. He rounded the bed and pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead. "Morning," Tyler breathed.  
"It's like six at night." Tyler shrugged as he sat up.  
"Close enough." Jeremy just smiled slightly.  
"You want something to eat?" Tyler nodded. "I'll bring you something."  
"Love you," Tyler breathed. Jeremy paused in the doorway before coming back and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  
"Love you." He smiled before leaving. Tyler let himself fall back onto the bed. A slight sigh slipped out. Things were actually…okay. They'd made it through the full moon. They were still solid. And it looked like with the wolfsbane injections, it would actually be possible for Jeremy to stay with him. It was better than he expected. It seemed like nearly everything with Jeremy was better than expected. In any case, he wasn't complaining. The only hurdles left were Jenna and Matt. Well…everyone else in town at some point Tyler supposed. But Jeremy and he would get to that whenever. It wasn't something to worry about right now. If people didn't like it they didn't have to. Tyler got out of bed and stretched before heading for the stairs. Music was playing quietly from Elena's room and he could hear Stefan and Elena's voices mixing with the notes. He passed by without disturbing them. Jeremy was in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove. Tyler grabbed a stool at the island and rested his elbows on the edge.  
"What are you making?" Jeremy jerked in surprise.  
"Uhm, macaroni and cheese. That's okay right?" Tyler nodded, smiling. "I can't make much that doesn't come in a box."  
"It's okay, I still love you." Jeremy just smiled and turned back to the stove, stirring the pot. "I was thinking," Tyler said quietly, "we should tell Jenna." Jeremy didn't respond. He listened as Jenna walked down the stairs and came closer. "I mean, Alaric already knows and I just- I don't want to hide it anymore." Jeremy nodded.  
"Okay. When?"  
"How about right now?" Jenna questioned, standing in the doorway. Jeremy froze. "Jeremy," she propped her hands on her hips, "is there something you need to tell me?" Jeremy pulled the pan from the stove and strained the noodles, setting the pan in the opposite side of the sink. He turned slowly and rested his hands on the counter.  
"I don't really know how to put this," he admitted softly.  
"Is it bad?"  
"No," Jeremy shook his head, "not at all." He shifted from foot to foot. Tyler smiled at him, motioning with his hand. _Go on_. "It's just- well, Tyler and I are…we're together." Jenna didn't say anything, blinking a few times.  
"Well yeah, I mean you're both sitting right there. Together…I see that." Tyler sighed slightly before covering his eyes with one hand.  
"No Aunt Jenna, we're _together_. As in, seeing each other." She didn't respond for several moments.  
"You're serious?" she finally questioned. Jeremy just nodded before glancing to the floor. Jenna entered the kitchen and took a stool as well. "Should I be asking your intentions with my nephew?" she questioned. Tyler felt his cheeks heat.  
"You're okay with it?" Jeremy questioned, saving Tyler from replying. Jenna rolled her eyes.  
"Of course Jer, it's not like you'd listen if I wasn't. As long as you keep your grades up and stay sober I'm happy. Who you date, so long as you follow the rules, is your own business." Jeremy crossed the kitchen and hugged her. "Who's the cool aunt?" she questioned.  
"The coolest," Jeremy said, smiling widely.  
"I love ya kid, stay out of trouble."

Jeremy sank onto the stool next to Tyler as she left again. Tyler wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jeremy hugged Tyler sideways and sighed.  
"Nope. Better than I thought."  
"You ever think if we raised our expectations for our lives we wouldn't be surprised so much?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"Don't know. The good surprises I don't mind so much. Like you."  
"Right back at you."  
"Elch, I'm going to have to scrape the adorable off the floor," Elena joked, going to the fridge.  
"Whatever," Jeremy said, not moving from Tyler.  
"You cooked?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow at Jeremy. "It must be love." Jeremy just stuck his tongue out in response and Tyler sucked it into his mouth as soon as Elena turned for the door. Jeremy moaned slightly, pressing closer. Tyler hm'd quietly in response. Jeremy pulled away a while later, tugging at his collar.  
"You're not supposed to distract me. The macaroni is probably cold by now."  
"I don't mind."  
"I should, but I don't either." Jeremy finished making the macaroni and cheese and served them both before sitting a few stools down from Tyler.

: : :

The next full moon was easier, for both of them. Almost as if Tyler's body was getting used to the change it didn't take as long and it didn't hurt as much. With the injections he didn't turn fully or lose consciousness and Jeremy stayed with him through it all. Tyler thanked him over and over, until there were no words left. Jeremy just shook his head in response and thanked Tyler for loving him. Tyler couldn't even admit to Jeremy that he'd cried as soon as he was alone the first time he said it. He tucked himself away in the bathroom and hugged himself as his chest felt ready to burst. How had he found such a perfect person? When he pulled himself together he came back out and held Jeremy on the bed. They didn't say anything for the longest time. Honestly they didn't need to. The connection between them was so strong, so obvious; it could hang silently in the room even as it thrummed between them and strengthened further. Without any more hurdles to overcome Tyler and Jeremy fell into each other completely. When they were not together they thought of the other, when they were not touching they wanted to be. It didn't bother them, how much they needed the other. It was not a problem because they both felt it equally. Time slid by and they spent it together.

When Tyler let himself into the Gilbert house Jeremy was on the couch, playing xbox.  
"Hey babe," Jeremy said, without turning. "What's up?"  
"Not much," Tyler lied, sitting next to him and nudging Jeremy's thigh with his knee. Jeremy smiled but remained focused on the screen. "Looking at stuff for college," Tyler said, watching him carefully. Jeremy's smile faded and he paused the game before setting the controller on the coffee table and turning towards Tyler.  
"Oh?" Jeremy took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "So?" Tyler reached out and pulled Jeremy into his lap, hugging him close.  
"I was thinking something small, out of the way." Jeremy was tense in his arms and Tyler began drawing small semi circles on his arm in response. "There's a school in Massachusetts that I was looking at." Jeremy's heart skipped a beat before picking up. His throat tightened.  
"Massachusetts?" he demanded, pulling away to look at Tyler with a scowl on his face. Tyler decided to continue as if he hadn't been interrupted. He pulled Jeremy back to his chest.  
"They have a great online program. And they're a top art school." He waited patiently for the words to sink in. Jeremy's mind raced as he panicked. Massachusetts may as well have been Australia. They'd _never_ get to see each other. What if Tyler met someone else on campus? What if he met someone else while stuck in this shit town? His throat closed over totally and he yanked himself out of Tyler's arms before shooting up the stairs and locking himself in his room. He was fully prepared to not come out until Tyler said he didn't mean it. He leaned against the door before sliding down. Massachusetts? What the hell? "Baby," Tyler's voice came calmly through the wood.  
"If Massachusetts is anywhere in the sentence you're about to say I don't want to hear it." Tyler sighed and smiled, leaning his head against the door.  
"Online. Online. Online." He really should have started there. "Jer, are you listening? On-line. I can do it all over the computer. For the first year at least."

Jeremy opened the door, peeking out through the crack. He bit his lip before smiling tentatively.  
"Online?" he asked slowly. Tyler nodded.  
"Like I would leave you." Tyler got tired of waiting and slid through the door, pulling Jeremy into a hug.  
"I just thought that maybe-" Tyler cut him off with a kiss. Jeremy smiled against his lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Tyler rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder. "Why Massachusetts?"  
"It doesn't have to be," Tyler said quietly after a moment, "there's Iowa, Vermont, Washington, New Hampshire…"  
"Is there a reason for these choices? They all sound cold to me."  
"No reason," Tyler lied again, face heating. He really hoped it didn't show. "But the one in Massachusetts sounds good. Plus there's the whole art thing." He pulled back to watch Jeremy's expression again. He smiled slightly.  
"Still haven't decided."  
"You've got time kid."  
"If I'm a kid then you're definitely going to pop up on Dateline sometime." Tyler frowned.  
"You're right. No children here. Just big, strapping men." He flexed his arms to prove it, earning a laugh from Jeremy.

Jeremy took his hand and pulled him back downstairs. He resumed his position on the couch and un-paused the game. Tyler sat next to him again and drifted into his own thoughts. He knew he wanted to get away from here for college, but only when Jeremy could come too. And he'd be in whatever state for a while after college too. That's what made the state choice so important. He was glad Jeremy hadn't realized, or at least hadn't said anything. He wondered how long he should wait. Maybe it would be a good graduation present for college. Either for himself or Jeremy. Give it a couple more years. Make sure that Jeremy knew this was what he wanted. Tyler would get married tomorrow if he could. He wanted Jeremy for the rest of his life. And he didn't mind the idea of everyone else knowing it too. Although maybe Jeremy wouldn't want to get married. Tyler slid another glance at him. He supposed they really didn't have to. It was just a piece of paper really. He sighed slightly. He had to admit it, even though he felt like he shouldn't, he _wanted_ to get married. Just like Jeremy, he never could have seen it coming. He finally understood the appeal. Not that he had any ideas of settling down. He just wanted Jeremy to really and truly be his in every sense of the word. And he wouldn't mind being Jeremy's in every sense of the word either. He scooted closer before laying his head in Jeremy's lap. Jeremy adjusted effortlessly.

Tyler watched him play for a while longer.  
"Not to rain on your parade or anything, but how long are you gonna play?" Jeremy smirked before pausing the game again and turning it off.  
"What'd you have in mind?" Tyler shrugged.  
"Where is everybody?"  
"Shopping, possibly back anytime," Jeremy said, frowning slightly.  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
"Couldn't you have just pretended the game was a movie?" Jeremy asked, smirking again. Tyler smacked his knee.  
"Only if you can make out while playing."  
"Oh yeah, good point." Jeremy leaned down and Tyler pushed himself up, their mouths meeting halfway. They didn't change positions for a surprisingly long time. When Tyler finally did pull himself up the rest of the way, Jeremy climbed into his lap, curling there and pressing a kiss to his neck.  
"What's up Jer?" Tyler questioned quietly.  
"I just really love you. And I don't want you to leave me, ever." Tyler was tempted to chuckle but held back. Apparently Jeremy would never be convinced how ridiculous the idea of Tyler leaving him was.  
"I'm never going to leave you," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and held him. "You and me. Forever."  
"Yeah?" Jeremy questioned, tilting his head up. Tyler kissed him softly.  
"Yeah." Jeremy curled against his chest.  
"You know what? We should get married." Tyler smiled to himself.  
"Whenever you want babe."

: : :

A/N: Dun dun dun! Here it is! You have no idea how happy I am right now. I don't know if I'll do an epilogue or not, I kinda like this ending. Anyways you'll all know if I do. I just wanted to take one last opportunity to thank all of you (even the lurkers) because this story just really was never meant to be anything this long or intense…it was just an idea. And now it's become something so much more than that. I can't thank you all enough. Vesuvious, Primavera15, The Wonderful Mystique, Ravenstalon, tvdfan09, Toulip Fontana, lette2001, and ssbailey special thanks to you guys for reviewing time and time again! I know it sounds really, really cheesy but thank you for coming with me on this crazy adventure. Thank you so much!


	41. All This Time

Epilogue.

: : : 

Tyler came through the door, tugging at his tie halfheartedly with one hand. He let his briefcase drop to the floor. Jeremy set down his sketchpad, climbing off the couch to meet him.  
"Late again," he murmured quietly.  
"I know babe," Tyler sighed, "I'm sorry." Jeremy just smiled, leaning slightly to kiss him.  
"It's alright. Dinner's still warm." Tyler pulled him back, hands slipping under the loose blue sweater Jeremy was wearing. "Ty," Jeremy murmured as Tyler held him.  
"I know," he sighed, "I'll grab a shower." Jeremy paced back to the kitchen and opened the oven. Anything to get that nauseating perfume out of his nose. Tyler was back quickly; wearing an old shirt of Jeremy's and sweats. Even with everything, the sight still made Jeremy smile. He slid Tyler's plate in front of him, kissed the top of his head and sat down across from him. Jeremy was still finishing up school and Tyler had begun work at a high powered architecture firm. No one was more surprised than Tyler that he liked the rules of creating an actual building. He liked the order that went along with it. Architecture could be controlled. At the moment however, he was a glorified intern; his boss didn't let him forget it. It didn't help of course, that she obviously wanted to sleep with him. Jeremy was trying to deal with it. Slowly but surely, the insecurities were gnawing away at him. Who was he? A rich architect wanted Tyler. Who was he? "You know," Tyler murmured, "our anniversary is coming up." He cut off some burned casserole before continuing. "We should do something special." Jeremy smiled slightly.  
"Like you'll be able to get some time off," he said, forcing his tone towards light. Tyler smiled in response.  
"We'll see." Tyler offered to clean up after dinner but Jeremy refused. He was obviously exhausted and Jeremy's class load was pretty light this quarter.  
"I'll be in in a minute," Jeremy said, kissing him quickly.  
"Okay," Tyler sighed. Tyler was already sound asleep by the time Jeremy slid in next to him. Jeremy wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, trying not to wonder if nights like these were numbered.

When Jeremy woke up, the sun was already streaming through the window. He jerked upright, glaring at the silent alarm clock in accusation. He'd already missed his first class entirely; he'd miss the second one by the time he actually made it to campus. He sighed. Might as well stay home and relax today. He pulled a pillow into his arms and breathed in Tyler's scent before forcing himself from bed. He headed for the bathroom, freezing when he smelled bacon. He went to the kitchen, eyes widening when he saw Tyler at the stove.  
"Ty?" he questioned. Tyler smiled easily.  
"Morning sleepyhead."  
"Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"Nope," Tyler murmured. Jeremy paced closer.  
"Why not?"  
"I hope you don't mind I turned off your alarm," Tyler said, "I figured you could use a day off." He slid the bacon onto plates where there were already eggs and toast. "Let's eat." Jeremy continued to stare at him.  
"What aren't you telling me?" he questioned, crossing his arms.  
"I quit," Tyler said simply, sitting down. Jeremy's mouth dropped open.  
"You quit?" He slid into a chair, still not touching his food. "I love you dearly, but you can't just quit."  
"I can if I start my new job next week." Tyler bit into a piece of bacon. "It's a smaller firm, less money, but I'll also be able to do something about it if I run into a similar problem." Jeremy swallowed with difficulty and smiled.  
"You quit?" he questioned quietly. Tyler smirked.  
"Didn't I already say that?" Jeremy scrambled over the table, barely avoiding Tyler's plate as he slid into his lap.  
"I love you," he declared, kissing him as his fingers tangled in the collar of Tyler's shirt.

He continued speaking as he kissed him rapidly. "So, so much. Love you more than I breathe. You've no idea how much it was killing me. I just love you." Tyler tugged on his legs so that he straddled him neatly before wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Jer," he breathed, "I would have quit sooner. You should have told me." Jeremy blushed.  
"I'm always going to be worried that you'll find someone else," he admitted quietly. Tyler tilted his chin up slowly.  
"Marry me." He watched Jeremy's dazed smile and enjoyed every bit of it. "Let me tell the world that you're mine." Jeremy leaned his forehead against Tyler's, moving an inch after a moment so he could see his eyes.  
"Only if you're mine too."  
"Of course. Always."  
"Yes," Jeremy murmured, "yes I'll marry you. I love you." Tyler kissed him gently.  
"You have to tell me when something is bothering you. I don't care what it is. I need to know. Because I don't ever want to lose you. So tell me. You promise?" Jeremy nodded.  
"Okay. I promise. But you can't just throw everything away for me either. Promise?" Tyler shook his head before smiling.  
"No. I can't promise you that Jer. You're the most important thing. Anything that I have to give up to have you is a price I'm willing to pay. That's never going to change." Jeremy let his eyes close, sighing slowly.  
"I can't breathe when you say shit like that." Tyler chuckled suddenly, stroking his cheek. "Can I tell you what's bothering me right now?" Jeremy questioned, looking down at him again.  
"Mm?" Tyler asked, pausing. He pulled away slightly, climbing off Tyler. He took his wrist and pulled.  
"We're not in bed." Tyler grinned and lunged after him.  
"And here I thought you just wanted a ring." Jeremy paused in the doorway of their bedroom to slip off his shirt, glancing over his shoulder at Tyler and smiling mischievously.  
"Well. That too." Tyler couldn't answer, his throat had run dry. He stared open mouthed at Jeremy's shoulder.  
"When," he wheezed out, "when did you get that?"  
"Couple weeks ago," Jeremy said, shrugging. The motion set the script T moving over his skin. "Hiding it's been a bitch." Tyler moved faster than Jeremy could see, pinning him down on the bed. His teeth scraped against the tattoo slightly before he flipped Jeremy over. Jeremy smiled, panting slightly.  
"It might be the best idea you've ever had," he whispered before kissing him.  
"Nah. Going on that vacation was the best idea I ever had." Tyler didn't have to ask which one he meant. He growled slightly before pressing his lips to Jeremy's once again.

: : :

A/N: *gasp* An epilogue? A kajillion years later? Haha. Forgive me, I really wasn't planning it. It just…sort of happened. My muse is splitting off in about seven different directions right now. There's probably going to be a little teeny tiny baby fic after this one because of that. Maybe. I won't tell you my plan but there won't be any drama directly related to our dear Jyler. Hope you all enjoyed. I'm still writing Jyler (as I'm sure most of you know) so feel free to check those out as well!


End file.
